Get Up & Go
by leenahanwoo
Summary: Patah hati itu menyakitkan ... Eunhyuk merasakannya ... Dan mampukah ia bangkit kembali? Super Junior fanfiction ... I've warned you, if you don't like the cast, story, or even the pairing, just don't read it ! Any flame are not acceptable, please !
1. Chapter 1 Came Off You

**Title : [Get Up & Go] Chapter 1 – Came Off You**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.604 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum, Hangeng, Ryeowook**

**Warning : YAOI ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame author karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story are mine**

* * *

Sang surya telah menampakkan wujudnya di peraduan bumi. Sinarnya tampak malu-malu menelusup di sela-sela tirai putih yang menghiasi sebuah kamar yang juga berwarna putih. Sesosok makhluk paling manis yang pernah hidup di muka bumi terlihat masih terbuai oleh empuknya kasur _queen size_ dan hangatnya selimut tebal berwarna biru langit miliknya. Jarum-jarum yang setia berada pada jam dinding di hadapan kasur itu telah menunjukkan pukul 09:10. Dan sebuah deringan nyaring dari ponsel yang tergeletak tak menentu di atas nakas samping tempat tidur membuat makhluk manis itu menggeliat dan membuka matanya ragu-ragu.

"_Yeoboseyo_," sahutnya dengan suara serak.

"Jangan lupa jam 10 ini kita berkumpul di tempat biasa, Lee Hyukjae. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 9 lewat 10 menit." Suara di telepon itu menggema tanpa jeda.

Makhluk manis yang teridentifikasi sebagai seorang _namja_ bernama Lee Hyukjae itu hanya menggumam tak jelas setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus secara sepihak oleh si penelepon. Otaknya yang memang tak terkoneksi dengan baik akibat rasa kantuk yang berlebihan sepertinya membuatnya melupakan satu fakta terakhir selain pukul 9 lewat 10. Jarak antara rumahnya dan tempat perjanjian itu harus ditempuh selama setengah jam lebih.

"HYAAAA, AKU TERLAMBAT."

Lee Hyukjae, yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Eunhyuk oleh teman-teman dan sahabatnya, berteriak histeris setelah otak lambatnya selesai me-_loading_ semua fakta itu. Dengan kecepatan ekstra, dia berlari ke arah kamar mandi – yang untungnya berada di kamarnya –. Dia pun memakai baju – yang membuat dirinya semakin terlihat manis dengan kemeja biru muda dan celana jeans hitam – secepat yang ia bisa. Terdengar suara derup langkah menggebu dari arah tangga, yang diakhiri dengan kemunculan Eunhyuk di ruang makan rumahnya. Dan tanpa basa-basi, Eunhyuk duduk di meja makan dan memakan sarapannya tanpa mengunyah terlebih dahulu.

"Santailah, Hyukkie. Nanti kau tersedak," sahut _Appa_ Eunhyuk dengan nada lembut.

"Aku terlambat, _Appa_," balas Eunhyuk setelah menghabiskan dua potong sandwich.

"Siwon dan Kibum takkan keberatan kalau kau terlambat beberapa menit, _Chagi_." _Eomma_ Eunhyuk membawakan segelas susu strawberry untuk menenangkan anak bungsunya.

"Kalau mereka berdua pasti tak akan protes, _Eomma_. Hanya Wookie yang selalu mempermasalahkan keterlambatanku." Eunhyuk langsung meminum susu strawberry kesukaannya dengan sekali teguk dan segera bangkit. "Oke, aku pergi dulu, _Eomma_, _Appa_."

"Hati-hati di jalan!" teriak _Eomma_ Eunhyuk sedikit keras, karena Eunhyuk sudah berlari secepat kilat ke arah pintu rumah.

Tak lama bunyi pintu ditutup dan suara pagar yang bergeser mengikuti kepergian anak bungsu keluarga Lee tersebut.

* * *

##########

* * *

Halte bus di hari minggu pagi – menjelang siang – itu terlihat semakin ramai. Yang mengisi kursi di halte tersebut kebanyakan murid-murid sekolah yang akan menikmati akhir pekan mereka. Seperti salah satu namja mungil nan manis yang juga beruntung masih bisa menikmati tempat duduknya. Seharusnya dia bahagia karena dapat menghabiskan akhir pekannya untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati. Namun karena hal seperti ...

"Wookie-ya ... _mian_ ... aku ... terlambat."

... yang membuat mood _namja_ bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook ini berubah drastis.

Sesosok _namja_ manis dengan balutan kemeja biru muda sedang mencoba menormalkan napasnya yang terengah-engah setelah berlari terlalu kencang dari rumahnya menuju halte bis. Namun ...

"Darimana kau Lee Hyukjae _Hyung_? Kita hampir terlambat, kau tahu."

... nada ketus dari Ryeowook-lah yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Dan dengan segenap hati, Eunhyuk memamerkan _gummy smile_ andalannya demi mendapatkan ampunan dari Ryeowook.

"_Mianhe_, _ne_? Aku bangun kesiangan."

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, bosan dengan alasan yang selalu terdengar sama apabila ada yang hendak mengajukan pertanyaan 'mengapa Lee Hyukjae selalu terlambat?'.

"Salah _Hyung_ sendiri yang selalu begadang hingga larut malam." Ryeowook mencemooh alasan klasik itu – masih – dengan nada ketus.

"Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau otakku baru berjalan jika sudah lewat tengah malam." Eunhyuk mengeluarkan alasan – yang sama klasiknya bagi Ryeowook – lainnya.

"_Hyung_ tahu, kita seharusnya naik bus tiga menit yang lalu. Sekarang, gara-gara _Hyung_ terlambat datang, kita terpaksa menunggu bus lima menit lagi. Dan itu artinya ..."

"Kita akan terlambat beberapa menit dan waktumu untuk bersama Han _Gege_ semakin sedikit kan?" Eunhyuk memotong gerutuan Ryeowook cepat-cepat. "Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf. Tolong dimaafkan, donk."

Dengan segala bujukan dan rayuan – termasuk dengan iming-iming traktiran di kantin kampus besok –, Ryeowook akhirnya mau memaafkan keterlambatan Eunhyuk.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kelanjutan novelnya? Sudah hampir selesai, kan?" tanya Ryeowook yang sudah kembali ke mood ceria.

"Yap. Hanya tinggal membuat dua atau tiga chapter lagi, aku yakin novel kesembilanku akan segera memasuki tahap _ending_." Eunhyuk menjawab dengan antusias.

"_Hyung_ tahu tidak, di kelasku ada beberapa _yeoja_ yang sangat menyukai novel-novelmu, _Hyung_. Mereka bilang, novelmu memberi mereka inspirasi untuk membuat drama tahunan lagi."

"_Jinjjayo_? Wah, sepertinya mereka sudah terbius oleh pesona tulisanku," kata Eunhyuk narsis, membuat Ryeowook mendesah sambil memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Tapi aku penasaran lho."

"Penasaran apa?"

"Sebenarnya berapa sih yang _Hyung_ dapatkan dari penerbit untuk setiap judul novel _Hyung_ yang mereka terbitkan?"

"Well, sebenarnya ..." Eunhyuk berpikir-pikir untuk mengingat isi perjanjiannya dengan penerbit yang resmi menerbitkan novel-novel karyanya. "... mereka memberiku komisi 30% untuk setiap novel buatanku. Dan untungnya, 3 karyaku yang yang sudah terbit di pasaran cukup diminati dan angka penjualannya cukup tinggi. Jadi bayaran yang kuterima juga cukup banyak."

"Pantas saja _Hyung_ sekarang kelihatan boros."

"Enak saja." Eunhyuk menjitak kepala Ryeowook pelan. "Aku tidak boros. Bahkan seluruh uang hasil penjualan novelku sengaja kuberikan kepada_ Eomma_ untuk ditabung. Kemarin aku sedikit gila-gilaan membeli kertas dan tinta printer, karena dosenku belum juga meluluskan skripsiku untuk diikutkan ke ujian akhir."

"Oh." Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Eh, bus kita datang."

* * *

##########

* * *

Empat _namja_ tampan tengah mengelilingi meja no. 4 di _coffee shop_ Handel & Gretel. Para pengunjung yang sebagian besar adalah _yeoja_ sudah berteriak-teriak histeris sejak melihat keempat _namja_ tersebut datang ke _coffee shop_ itu, bahkan mungkin ada juga yang _nosebleed_ atau bahkan kejang-kejang. Tapi jika saja mereka tahu kenyataan bahwa para _namja_ tampan itu tak menyukai _yeoja_ – dengan kata lain, punya orientasi menyimpang –, mungkin para _yeoja_ itu akan berpikir ribuan kali untuk mendekati mereka. Yah, terlihat sekali bahwa para _yeoja_ itu tengah berusaha menarik perhatian para _namja_ tampan di meja no. 4 sana.

Tapi ...

"Jadi, Siwon-ah, apa kalian sudah memutuskan dimana akan melangsungkan pesta pernikahan kalian?" tanya seorang _namja_ dengan senyum manis menawan kepada temannya yang memiliki tubuh terbentuk sempurna dan _dimple smile_ yang pastinya akan membuat siapapun meleleh oleh ketampanannya.

... kelihatannya sebagian _yeoja_ yang mengincar _namja_ bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu harus mengubur dalam-dalam keinginan mereka untuk dapat bersama _namja_ tampan itu karena dia akan segera menikah.

"Ah, kalau soal gedung pesta, semuanya sudah diurus olehmu, kan _naui_ Kibummie?" jawab Siwon sambil merangkul bahu _namja_ yang berada di sampingnya.

"_Ne_. Aku sudah menyiapkan salah satu gedung di pinggiran kota Seoul yang bernuansakan hutan alami. Kami akan memakai tema Pesta Kebun nantinya," jelas _namja_ yang bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itu. Dia terlihat begitu tampan dengan _killer smile_-nya. Dan ... oh, oh. Tampaknya sebagian _yeoja_ lainnya yang berharap dapat menarik perhatian Kibum terpaksa menelan pahitnya patah hati karena ternyata Kim Kibum adalah kekasih – tunangan – resmi seorang Choi Siwon.

"Mengapa tidak memakai jasa _wedding planner_ saja sih?" gerutu _namja_ berambut ikal berwarna kecoklatan yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari benda berwarna hitam di genggaman tangannya. PSP.

"Kalau ada kita, mengapa harus repot-repot menyewa _wedding planner_, Kyu?" yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun adalah kalimat dari mulut _namja_ keturunan China yang teridentifikasi bernama Tan Hangeng.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut membantu, kami tidak akan memaksamu, Kyunnie."

Oh, oh. Cho Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatan bersama 'selingkuhan'-nya hanya karena sebuah kalimat bernada lirih dari seorang Kim Kibum. Tak ada yang bisa meluluhkan kerasnya hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun selain Kim Kibum, orang yang Kyuhyun anggap bagai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Dan itu benar. Kyuhyun kecil adalah pribadi yang tertutup dan tidak suka bergaul dengan anak-anak sebayanya di lingkungan sekitar rumahnya. Hanya dengan Kibum, tetangga Kyuhyun sedari kecil, Kyuhyun mau terbuka dan bermain bersama. Mereka sama-sama pendiam, sama-sama menyukai ilmu eksak dan jenius di kelasnya, serta sama-sama memiliki pesona unik yang menjadi magnet bagi setiap insan yang berada di sekitar mereka. Boleh dikatakan, jika saja usia Kyuhyun tidak terpaut satu tahun lebih muda daripada Kibum, mungkin orang-orang akan menganggap mereka adalah saudara kembar yang sempurna. Oleh karena itu, hubungan mereka berdua sudah dapat dipastikan begitu dekat satu sama lain.

"Bukan begitu ... _Hyung_." Sekarang Kyuhyun menyesali perkataan bodohnya yang membuat Kibum salah paham, mengira bahwa Kyuhyun tidak suka direpotkan oleh rencana pernikahan Kibum dengan Siwon. "Aku senang bisa membantu _Hyung_ mempersiapkan pernikahan _Hyung_ bulan depan, tapi ..."

"Kalau begitu bersemangatlah, Kyunnie," potong Siwon cepat sebelum Kyuhyun dapat meneruskan perkataannya. "Aku percaya pada sahabat-sahabatku."

Ah, satu lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menolak untuk membantu persiapan pernikahan ini. Choi Siwon sendiri. Choi Siwon, satu orang lagi yang dianggap Kyuhyun sebagai sahabat dekat serta mentor pribadinya. Orang kedua yang berhasil mendekati Kyuhyun yang tertutup – setelah Kibum – melalui nasihat serta ceramah-ceramahnya yang panjang mengenai kehidupan. Kyuhyun tentu saja terkagum-kagum dengan segala kedewasaan yang dimiliki Siwon, menjadikannya sosok kakak yang sempurna bagi Kyuhyun – selain Kibum – tentunya.

"Yah ..." Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya kaku. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku, _Hyung_."

Pembicaraan keempat _namja_ tampan itu segera terhenti saat mata mereka teralih pada kedua _namja_ manis yang baru saja tiba dengan napas terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran. Siwon melirik jam tangan Gucci berlapis emas miliknya sesaat untuk melihat seberapa jauh keterlambatan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Untung hanya sepuluh menit, Eunhyukkie," katanya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Begadang lagi, _Hyung_?" pertanyaan retoris dari Kibum.

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Seperti biasalah, Bummie. _Mianhe_, _chingudeul_. Kami terlambat."

Ryeowook segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hangeng dan Eunhyuk duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kami melewatkan banyak hal?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"Kami baru membicarakan lokasi dan setting tempat," jawab Hangeng sambil mengelus punggung Ryeowook, membuat _namja_ mungil itu sedikit lebih tenang.

"Jadi apa lagi yang harus kami atur?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kami belum memutuskan _catering_ mana yang akan kami pakai, _Hyung_," jawab Kibum seraya melihat beberapa brosur _catering_ yang pasti memiliki reputasi baik.

Eunhyuk ikut melihat-lihat brosur yang dipegang Kibum. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit melihat daftar _catering_ yang menjadi pilihan Kibum dan Siwon untuk mengisi menu di pesta pernikahan mereka.

"Siwon-ah," panggil Eunhyuk pada Siwon, yang dijawab dengan gumaman. "Aku tahu orang tuamu begitu kaya. Tapi apakah harus memakai jasa _catering_ yang begini mahal?"

"_Well_." Siwon tampak berpikir. "Kalau sesuai dengan rasa masakannya, aku rasa orang tuaku tidak akan keberatan."

"Punya usul, Hyukkie _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun bersuara.

Nadanya datar, namun tetap bisa menggetarkan hati Eunhyuk. Sakit.

Berusaha menguatkan hati, Eunhyuk menjawab dengan nada yang dibuat sedatar mungkin. "Aku punya kenalan seorang _Head Chef_ hotel bintang lima, dan dia baru saja membuka sebuah usaha _catering_. Makanan buatannya selalu enak, dan harganya tidak semahal jasa _catering_ di brosur-brosur ini." Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kibum dan Siwon. "Kalau kalian mau, aku bisa bicara padanya agar memberiku harga yang pantas."

"Apa makanannya bisa dipercaya, _Hyung_?" tanya Kibum ragu.

"Aku tidak pernah merekomendasikan barang murah dengan kualitas rendah, Bummie. Dia _sunbae_-ku saat sekolah menengah, dan aku tahu pasti makanan buatannya adalah yang terbaik."

"Wah, itu dapat mengurangi besarnya anggaran untuk hidangan pesta nanti, Won-ah. Aku setuju dengan Eunhyuk," kata Hangeng yang telah didaulat oleh Tuan Besar Choi untuk membantu Siwon mengatur pengeluaran pesta pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum.

"Tapi bukannya itu sedikit berisiko, _Hyung_? Bagaimana kalau ada masalah nantinya?" tanya Ryeowook takut-takut.

"Wookie _Hyung_ benar. Tamu undangan Siwon sudah pasti sebagian besar adalah kolega dan rekan bisnis Tuan Besar Choi. Memakai jasa _catering_ yang belum dikenal orang bukanlah tindakan tepat, Hyukkie _Hyung_."

Sekarang Kyuhyun mendukung pernyataan Ryeowook. Namun di telinga Eunhyuk, nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar penuh kerinduan, membuat pertahanan Eunhyuk untuk tidak menangis hampir saja jebol. Kibum yang bisa membaca situasi yang mulai berubah tidak baik langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Begini saja, _Hyung_. Ajak kami untuk menemui temanmu itu. Kita bisa berbincang-bincang dengannya, sekaligus mencicipi masakan buatannya. Bagaimana?" kata Kibum bijak.

Eunhyuk yang masih sedikit _hangover_ karena menahan tangis hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, baguslah." Kibum bertepuk tangan senang. "Jadi baiknya kita tunda dulu masalah _catering_ ini, dan mari mulai menikmati hidangan kita."

Dan usul Kibum itu langsung diterima dengan baik oleh semua orang.

* * *

##########

* * *

Kamar bercat putih itu terlihat lebih gelap dari yang seharusnya. Memang terdapat dua buah lampu yang biasanya menerangi kamar tersebut di kala hari telah berubah malam, namun kali ini tak ada satupun yang dihidupkan. Samar-samar sesosok tubuh kelihatan teronggok di sudut kamar yang paling dekat dengan jendela. Tubuh itu meringkuk, menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik kedua lutut yang sengaja dirapatkan. Terdengar isakan-isakan kecil dari sosok rapuh itu. Ya, dia tengah menangis.

Sejak pulang dari pertemuan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, Lee Hyukjae langsung mengunci diri di kamarnya. Bahkan sampai tak menghiraukan panggilan apapun dari _Eomma_-nya. Yang dia inginkan adalah tetap berada di kamarnya yang terkunci, menyalurkan segala rasa sesak yang menjalari dadanya. Dan sekarang disinilah dia berakhir, di sudut ruangan yang terjauh dari pintu – agar tangisannya tak terdengar oleh sang _eomma_ – menggulung dirinya sambil membuncahkan emosi yang menghimpit kepalanya melalui tetesan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Eunhyuk tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang salah pada dirinya. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Dengan baik-baik, tentunya. Tapi mengapa _namja_ yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu masih mampu membuatnya kacau seperti ini? Eunhyuk dapat melihat dengan jelas tatapannya yang penuh rindu itu, dapat mendengar nada bicaranya yang menyiratkan kasih sayang yang mendalam. Namun bukankah semuanya sudah berakhir? Dia yang memulai semua perasaan ini, dan dia pula yang sudah mengakhiri semuanya tiga bulan yang lalu. Jadi mengapa dia masih memperlakukan Eunhyuk seolah-olah hubungan itu masih terjalin? Klise.

Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk melupakan semua hal indah yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Melupakan rasa sayang yang pernah hinggap kepadanya. Namun apa daya, Eunhyuk belum sanggup melakukan hal itu. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa dia dan Eunhyuk berasal dari lingkungan pertemanan yang sama, berada di dalam satu kelompok persahabatan, selalu saja tak bisa menghindar dari hal yang dapat mempertemukan mereka di saat Eunhyuk sedang berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya. Bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang selalu menjalar di hatinya bila keadaannya tidak memungkinkan seperti ini?

"Aku ingin melupakanmu, namun aku tak sanggup. Hati ini masih terasa pedih saat melihatmu. Mengapa rasa ini belum pudar sedikitpun?" batin Eunhyuk. "Apa salahku sehingga masih mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

* * *

##########

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Kibum baru saja turun dari mobil Siwon. Rumah keduanya yang memang bersebelahan membuat Siwon yang selalu mengantar pulang Kibum pun turut mengajak Kyuhyun dan memberi tumpangan gratis dengan senang hati. Dengan senyum paling manis, Kibum mengucapkan selamat jalan pada tunangannya itu, yang sudah pasti dibalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya dari tuan muda Choi itu. Kyuhyun pun tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih atas tumpangan yang diberikan Siwon padanya.

"Kyunnie," panggil Kibum.

"Ya_, Hyung_?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum sebelum membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Malam ini kau masih makan malam di rumahku?"

"Iya, _Hyung_, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ masih di luar kota. Mungkin lusa baru pulang ke rumah. Ahra _Eonni_ juga masih menginap di rumah temannya. Jadi aku masih sendirian malam ini," jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Baguslah. Aku memang ingin membicarakan hal penting denganmu." Kibum pun berlalu memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap _Hyung_ kesayangannya itu dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

* * *

##########

* * *

Di depan sebuah rumah mungil tak jauh dari rumah Eunhyuk, berdirilah sepasang _namja_ yang saling lirik-melirik satu sama lain. Dapat ditebak bahwa salah satu _namja_ itu mengantar pulang _namja_ lainnya. Tak ada pegangan tangan, tak ada pelukan mesra, bahkan belum ada hubungan resmi yang mengikat keduanya. Hanya ada tatapan yang jelas menggambarkan bahwa kedua namja ini sedang saling jatuh cinta.

"Err ... baiklah. _Gege_ pulang dulu ya." Hangeng berpamitan kepada Ryeowook yang masih menunjukkan sikap malu-malu.

"Ah ... ne ... _Gege_." Ryeowook sedikit lebih menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Apa tidak ingin mampir dulu? Aku rasa aku masih punya beberapa potong kue di kulkas." Berharap ajakan itu dapat memberikan Ryeowook waktu lebih lama untuk bersamanya.

"Ah ..." Hangeng sedikit malu-malu sambil mengusap tengkuknya karena gugup, "... mungkin lain kali saja. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

"_Ani_." Ryeowook menggeleng kuat-kuat. "_Gege_ tidak pernah merepotkanku."

Ucapan polos itu hampir saja membuat jantung Hangeng meloncat keluar saking bahagianya, namun dia tetap bersikukuh untuk tidak mengganggu _namja_ yang disukainya itu. "Err ... kurasa lain kali saja,_ ne_. Kau perlu istirahat, Wookie. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan, sedangkan besok kau ada ujian tengah semester."

Sekarang gantian Ryeowook yang berdebar-debar karena perhatian yang diberikan oleh Hangeng untuknya. Betapa _gege_-nya yang satu ini selalu memperhatikan keadaannya. Sama sekali tak terbersit rasa kecewa di hatinya karena tak bisa bersama Hangeng lebih lama dari yang ia harapkan.

"_Gege_ benar. Aku sebaiknya istirahat. Kalau begitu _Gege_ pulang dan beristirahatlah."

Hangeng tersenyum saat Ryeowook menyetujui usulnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur mengusap kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi begitu aku tiba di apartemenku."

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, karena dirinya tengah menutup matanya, menikmati usapan tangan Hangeng yang sekarang telah beralih di pipinya. Hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku akan menunggu _Gege_ menghubungiku."

Ryeowook yang masih menutup matanya merasakan angin hangat menerpa wajahnya. Bukan, itu bukan angin. Melainkan terpaan nafas. Perlahan-lahan Hangeng mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Ryeowook dan mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir Ryeowook. Menciumnya cukup lama, tanpa lumatan dan desahan. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut untuk menyalurkan perasaan cinta Hangeng kepada _namja_ mungil itu. Ciuman itu pun berakhir setelah Hangeng dan Ryeowook sama-sama menarik wajah mereka. Terlihatlah semburat merah tua menghiasi pipi kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu.

"Aku pulang ... Wookie-ah," kata Hangeng dengan nada tak rela.

"N-_ne_." Ryeowook berkata pelan.

Sekali lagi Hangeng mendekati Ryeowook. Memberikannya pelukan hangat sekaligus memberikan kecupan singkat di keningnya. Dan barulah dia meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih setia berdiri di depan rumahnya sampai mata Ryeowook melihat punggung Hangeng menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

##########

* * *

Kedua orang tua Eunhyuk sedikit heran dengan anaknya yang menikmati makan malamnya dengan begitu pelan. Padahal biasanya Eunhyuk-lah yang paling bersemangat bila waktu makan telah tiba. Tapi sekarang? Sudah lima belas menit berlalu dan Eunhyuk baru menghabiskan setengah dari jatah makannya.

"Ada apa, _Chagi_? Kau terlihat lesu malam ini," tanya sang _Eomma_ yang tentu saja sangat khawatir dengan keadaanya putra bungsunya itu. Sejak pulang ke rumah, Eunhyuk hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya dan baru keluar saat waktu makan malam tiba. Itupun dengan sedikit paksaan. Sekarang Eunhyuk kelihatan lebih lesu dan tidak nafsu makan. Tentu naluri keibuannya memaksanya bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada putranya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _Eomma_. Aku hanya sedikit lelah," jawab Eunhyuk seadanya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, cerita saja, Hyukkie. _Appa_ siap mendengarkan," kata _Appa_ Eunhyuk yang kelihatannya juga sedikit khawatir.

Eunhyuk menggeleng sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. "_Na gwaenchanha, Appa_."

Akhirnya kedua orang tua Eunhyuk menyerah untuk membuat Eunhyuk menceritakan masalahnya. Oleh karena itu, _Eomma_ Eunhyuk segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum? Apa berjalan lancar?"

Kelihatannya Eunhyuk lebih bersemangat saat menjawabnya, "Tentu saja. Kami sudah menentukan gereja untuk pemberkatan dan gedung untuk pestanya. Kibum memilih memakai tema 'pesta kebun', karena gedungnya memiliki halaman yang luas dengan rumput yang hijau dan juga terletak di luar kota, di dekat pegunungan. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan mengadakan pesta pernikahan di tempat seperti itu." Orang tua Eunhyuk pun tersenyum mendengar betapa antusiasnya Eunhyuk membicarakan hal itu.

"Bagaimana dengan baju pengantin dan para pengiringnya? Apa sudah diputuskan siapa saja yang akan menjadi pengiring pengantinnya?" sekarang _Appa_ Eunhyuk yang bertanya.

"Sudah diputuskan aku dan Ryeowook yang akan menjadi pengiring Kibum, sedangkan Han Gege dan Kyuhyun yang akan menjadi pengiring Siwon. Untuk pakaian, kami sudah melihat beberapa katalog tuxedo rancangan terbaru. Kami berencana akan melihatnya langsung di toko langganan Nyonya Kim tiga hari lagi."

"Ah, _uri aegya_ pasti akan sangat manis bila memakai tuxedo," kata _Eomma_ Eunhyuk sambil membayangkan Eunhyuk yang memakai tuxedo, dasi kupu-kupu dan sepatu pantofel.

"_Eomma_, aku ini tampan, bukan manis," elak Eunhyuk sambil merengut.

"Sebagus apapun penampilanmu, anak _eomma_ tetap yang termanis."

_Eomma_ Eunhyuk tetap bersikukuh pada pendapatnya: Eunhyuk adalah seorang _namja_ manis. Dan hal itu membuat Eunhyuk semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Imut. Itulah mengapa _Eomma_-nya sendiri tak ingin mengatakan anaknya sendiri tampan. Eunhyuk terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang _namja_.

* * *

##########

* * *

Kibum baru saja selesai memasak makan malam di dapur rumahnya yang minimalis. Kyuhyun bertugas membawa makanan yang telah dimasak Kibum ke meja makan. Dengan – cukup – rapi, Kyuhyun menata piring-piring berisi hidangan makan malam itu. Kedua namja tampan itu mengerjakannya tanpa banyak suara. Terlalu berkonsentrasi.

Makan malam dimulai segera setelah Kibum dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja makan kecil yang hanya dapat menampung empat orang. Mereka berdua menikmati makan malam mereka masih dalam keheningan. Hanya suara denting sendok saja yang memenuhi ruang makan itu.

"_Hyung_ ingin bicara apa?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung segera setelah menghabiskan jatah makan malamnya.

Kibum terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikirannya. Dia tak ingin _namdongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu sampai marah atau tersinggung, karena itu artinya dia takkan dapat berbicara dengan Kyuhyun hingga berhari-hari lamanya.

"Sebenarnya ... bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hyukkie _Hyung_ saat ini?" Akhirnya Kibum memberanikan diri.

Sekarang Kyuhyun yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Nafasnya tak beraturan, dan matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Maksud _Hyung_ apa?"

"Maksudku adalah, bagaimana sebenarnya status hubunganmu dan Hyukkie _Hyung_ saat ini? Yang terakhir aku dengar dari Hyukkie _Hyung_, kalian sudah putus tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Iya ... itu benar."

"Kalau memang kau sudah putus dengannya, lalu mengapa kau menyakitinya seperti sekarang ini?"

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi, tak dapat memahami perkataan Kibum.

"Tak lihatkah kau betapa Hyukkie _Hyung_ menderita dengan perlakuanmu padanya? Kalian sudah resmi memutuskan hubungan, tapi sikapmu padanya sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih memperhatikannya, masih menunjukkan tatapan penuh kasih sayang itu. Hal itu membuat Hyukkie _Hyung_ bingung, Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, mencoba meresapi perkataan Kibum.

"Cobalah bersikap biasa pada Hyukkie _Hyung_. Kau tahu kalau dia orang yang sensitif dan sedikit labil. Membuatnya bingung dengan perlakuanmu itu bisa berakibat buruk pada emosinya, dan itu akan mempengaruhi kuliah dan pekerjaannya. Kau tidak ingin hal itu sampai menimpa Hyukkie _Hyung_ kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah kendalikan dirimu." Kibum menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan jangan coba-coba menyakitinya. Kalau sampai aku melihatmu membuat Hyukkie _Hyung_ menahan tangis seperti tadi siang, aku tidak akan segan-segan memukulmu. _Arra_?"

Ancaman Kibum tentu saja tidak main-main, membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa menjawabnya dengan gugup, "A-_arraseo, Hyung_."

* * *

TBC

* * *

**From the Author ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readers ^^

Author leenahanwoo akhirnya mem-publish new story di FFn ^^ Leenahanwoo is baaaaaaaaack !

Yup, akhirnya author leenahanwoo memutuskan mencoba memposting kembali di FFn ini ... Bukan apa-apa sih, cuma rindu rumah (?). Biar gimanapun, di FFn inilah author bisa dikenal orang banyak, dan hasil karya author akhirnya bisa dinikmati semua orang. Jadi, author sudah membulatkan tekad untuk kembali meramaikan FFn. Dan mudah-mudahan jangan kehapus lagi ya FF author ini, hehe ^^

Sebenarnya ide cerita untuk FF ini udah bergelantungan (?) di kepala author sejak bulan Februari 2012 lalu. Tapi yah, karena author terlalu fokus dalam pembuatan YeNa Universe dan Love Protection, akhirnya ide ini baru bisa tersalurkan (?) sekarang-sekarang ini, hehehe.

Kali ini author pake Eunhyuk Oppa sebagai main cast. Kenapa? Karena pengen aja, hehe *dijitak readerdeul* Nggak ding. Author jadiin Hyukppa sebagai main cast karena Hyukppa adalah bias ketiga author di Super Junior, muehehehehe. Author lagi jatuh hati dengan Hyukppa. Sejak penampilannya untuk Oppa Oppa, author jadi suka banget dengan si Dancing Machine ini ^^ Tapi disini Hyukppa ga rambut pirang ya. Author ngebayangin Hyukppa yang manly namun tetep manis disini, kayak di MV Sorry Sorry. Oke ^^?

Lagi-lagi author belum tentukan OTP alias main couple dari ceritanya *kecualikan SiBum yang udah author daulat buat nikah disini, hehehe*. Dan ada couple yang mengejutkan bukan? HanWook jjang ! Author pertama kali nemuin ni couple di FF No Other Like You di blog Superjunior in Wonderland. Dan sekarang, author ingin mengabadikan lagi couple yang amat sangat jarang ini di dalam FF author yang ketiga. Huehehehehehe *ketawa gaje*

Seperti biasa, ceritanya masih amburadul di awal-awal. Tapi yah, itulah ciri khas FF buatan author *narsis kelebihan dosis*. Jadi buat readerdeul, mohon bersabar dalam menantikan chapter selanjutnya ya ^^

Akhir kata, would you mind to review ?


	2. Chapter 2 Cherub

**Title : [Get Up & Go] Chapter 2 – Cherub**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.129 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum, Hangeng, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Donghae**

**Warning : YAOI ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame author karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story are mine**

* * *

Eunhyuk menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang terpasang di pintu lemarinya. Kali ini dia memilih memakai kaus putih yang ditutupi oleh kemeja biru dan putih bermotif kotak-kotak yang tidak dikancing, celana jeans berwarna biru muda dan _sneaker_ berwarna putih. "Semoga hari ini berjalan sesempurna penampilanku hari ini," gumamnya sedikit narsis sambil tersenyum manis.

Eunhyuk menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan perlahan-lahan, sambil memastikan tak ada barang yang tertinggal. _PC Notebook_, _handphone_, peralatan tulis dan buku catatan seadanya sudah dia bawa di dalam tas ranselnya yang berwarna putih biru. Agendanya hari ini cukup padat: kuliah, mendatangi butik untuk memilih tuxedo, dan pergi menemui teman lamanya untuk membicarakan masalah _catering_.

"Pagi, _Eomma_, _Appa_," sapa Eunhyuk dengan riangnya.

"Pagi, _Chagi_." _Eomma_ Eunhyuk masih sibuk mondar-mandir dapur-meja makan membawakan sarapan, sementara _Appa_-nya sedang membaca koran pagi dengan tenang.

"_Appa_, sarapanlah dulu. Kasihan nasi goreng buatan _Eomma_ dicueki," kata Eunhyuk sok menasihati.

Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat _Appa_-nya tertawa sambil menutup koran paginya. "Wah, wah. _Uri aegya_ sedang belajar menjadi istri yang suka menceramahi suaminya eoh?"

Mendengar hal itu, Eunhyuk otomatis mendelik tak suka. "Maksud _Appa_?"

"Maksudnya adalah, kau jangan mau kalah dari Kibummie, _Chagi_." _Eomma_-nya malah membela _Appa_-nya.

"_Eomma_, Kibummie terpaksa menikah muda karena Siwon yang _pervert_-nya keterlaluan itu. Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka berdua."

"Memangnya kau tak mau segera menikah?" lanjut _Appa_ Eunhyuk.

"Aku bukannya tak mau, _Appa_. Tapi ..."

"Tapi kau masih sakit hati dengan si Cho itu, begitu?" potong _Eomma_ Eunhyuk sadis.

"Mengapa jadi membahas Kyuhyun-ah, _Eomma_? Dan tak ada yang sakit hati atau apapun itu. Kami putus secara baik-baik, dan bahkan kami masih berteman baik hingga sekarang."

"Aku tak percaya bocah setan itu berani memutuskan hubungan kalian secepat itu. Kalian bahkan baru berjalan enam bulan." _Appa_ Eunhyuk terlihat sedikit geram.

"Tak apa, _Appa_. Mungkin kami memang belum berjodoh. Kami lebih baik dalam hubungan pertemanan seperti ini."

"Dibandingkan mengurusi si Setan Cho itu, bukankah sebaiknya kau mulai mencari pasangan lagi?" _Eomma_ Eunhyuk segera mengalihkan pembicaraan yang hampir berubah panas itu.

"Yah ..." Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup. "... itu akan kupikirkan, _Eomma_."

"Jangan bilang kau masih ingin berkonsentrasi dengan kuliah dan kegiatan tulis-menulismu, Hyukkie. Walau bagaimanapun, pasangan hidup itu juga penting."

"_Ne_, _Eomma_," sahut Eunhyuk meragu.

* * *

##########

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini, _Hyung_?" tanya Kibum pada Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang telah selesai menentukan tuxedo mana yang akan mereka pakai untuk pesta pernikahan Kibum dan Siwon.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Lebih baik kau memakai yang berwarna putih tadi, Bummie. Yang ini membuatmu terlihat pendek."

"Benarkah?" Kibum masih memperhatikan bayangan dirinya pada cermin di hadapannya.

"Tuxedo putih membuat Bummie jadi lebih manis," kata Ryeowook menyetujui pendapat Eunhyuk mengenai tuxedo putih.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku ambil yang putih tadi saja," kata Kibum pada pelayan butik yang bertugas mengurus mereka bertiga. Dan dengan segera, pelayan itu membereskan semua tuxedo yang sudah mereka pakai dan membawa tuxedo yang akhirnya mereka beli ke kasir.

"Hah, semua ini melelahkan," gerutu Kibum.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau tak ingin menikah, Bummie." Eunhyuk terkekeh.

"Aku bukannya tak ingin menikah, _Hyung_. Hanya saja semua persiapan pernikahan ini selalu membuatku lelah."

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, Bummie. Mengapa kau mengabulkan permintaan Siwon untuk menikah sekarang? Bukannya kau masih harus menyelesaikan kuliahmu untuk tiga semester lagi?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Orang tua Siwon mendesak orang tuaku untuk mempercepat pernikahan kami, Wookie. Sepertinya Siwon akan segera diangkat menjadi direktur perusahaan menggantikan _Appa_-nya. Karena itu, pernikahan kami terpaksa dipercepat, karena Siwon sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian akhir." Jawaban Kibum membuat Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, enak sekali Siwon akan segera ujian. Skripsiku saja belum diluluskan oleh dosen pembimbingku sampai sekarang." Eunhyuk langsung _gloomy_ saat mendengar kata 'ujian akhir'. "Han _Gege_ saja sudah lulus tahun lalu, padahal dia harus berkutat di kampus hingga lima tahun untuk menyelesaikan kuliah kedokterannya."

"Nasib orang kan memang berbeda-beda _Hyung_." Ryeowook terkikik geli melihat wajah _gloomy_ Eunhyuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Hyung_, kau sudah memastikan kedatangan kita ke rumah temanmu itu?" sela Kibum.

"Ah, benar juga." Eunhyuk baru tersadar dari lamunannya. "Lebih baik kutelepon lagi saja."

Eunhyuk segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas ranselnya dan menghubungi orang yang direkomendasikan Eunhyuk untuk _catering_ di pernikahan Kibum dan Siwon.

"_Yeoboseyo_," sahut orang yang ditelepon oleh Eunhyuk.

"_Yeoboseyo_, _Hyung_," jawab Eunhyuk. "Malam ini kami jadi ke rumahmu. Jadi bersiap-siaplah."

"_Arrasseo_. Aku akan siapkan masakan andalanku, _ne_?"

"Baiklah. Aku yakin masakanmu nanti akan membuat mereka semua tak berhenti memujimu."

"Hahaha. Kau berlebihan, Hyukkie."

"_Ani_. Menurutku masakan _Hyung_ memang yang terbaik. Bahkan buatan _Eomma_ masih kalah jauh dari masakanmu, _Hyung_."

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah. Cukup membuatku besar kepala, Hyukkie. Datanglah pukul tujuh tepat."

"Oke, _Hyung_. _Bye_."

"_Bye_."

Eunhyuk pun memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

"Bagaimana, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Beres. Kita bisa datang pukul tujuh. Beritahukan juga pada Siwon dan yang lainnya, Bummie."

* * *

##########

* * *

Seorang _namja_ baru saja menyelesaikan lima macam masakan yang ia buat. Dia menyiapkan _Spinach Salad with Mushroom_ untuk _salad_, _Cream of Potato Soup_ untuk _soup_, _Shrimp Dover Pate_ untuk _appetizer_, _Chicken Pot Pie_ untuk _main menu_, dan _Banana Split Trifle_ untuk _dessert_. Tamu-tamu yang dia tunggu akan tiba di rumahnya sekitar setengah jam lagi, sehingga _namja_ itu mempercepat memberikan _garnish_ di _oval plate_-nya.

"Min _Hyung_!" seru seorang _namja_ lainnya seraya menabrakkan tubuhnya ke arah _namja_ yang sedang menata _garnish_ itu.

"Ada apa, _uri saengie_?" tanya sang _Hyung_ lembut kepada _namdongsaeng_-nya, satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang masih dia miliki.

"Temani aku bermain, _Hyung_," rengeknya manja.

Menghadapi adiknya yang begitu kekanakan ini, _namja_ manis yang diketahui bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu langsung tersenyum dan berkata, "_Hyung_ sedang sibuk, Hae. Bagaimana kalau _Hyung_ temani Hae bermain setelah tamu _Hyung_ pulang nanti?"

Sang _dongsaeng_ yang mendengar jawaban itu langsung mengernyitkan dahi bingung. "Tamu? _Nugu_?"

"Teman _Hyung_ saat sekolah menengah. Dia ingin merekomendasikan jasa _catering_ _Hyung_ pada teman-temannya. Jadi mereka akan datang kesini untuk mencicipi masakan _Hyung_."

Mata sang _dongsaeng_ langsung membulat dan berbinar-binar. "Apa Hae boleh mengajak mereka bermain?"

"Tentu boleh, jika mereka tak keberatan bermain dengan Hae."

"_Assa_!" _Namja_ yang dipanggil Hae itu langsung berlari ke kamarnya sambil melompat-lompat saking senangnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah _namdongsaeng_-nya itu. Dia pun kembali berkonsentrasi pada masakan-masakannya.

* * *

##########

* * *

Rombongan Siwon baru saja tiba di sebuah rumah sederhana yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Dari luar, rumah itu memang terlihat sedikit lebih mungil dibandingkan rumah-rumah di sekitarnya, bahkan tidak bertingkat sama sekali. Namun rumah itu tetap terlihat begitu asri karena jejeran bunga mawar dan tumbuhan hias lainnya yang tertata rapi di halaman depannya. Siwon mengendarai mobil Audi TT Coupe-nya, yang ditumpanginya bersama Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Sementara Hangeng, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menggunakan mobil Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren milik Hangeng.

"Ini benar rumahnya, Hyukkie?" tanya Siwon pada Eunhyuk yang baru turun dari mobil Hangeng.

"Iya," jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengangguk. "Sungmin _Hyung_ sudah tinggal di rumah ini sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Jadi aku tahu persis yang mana rumahnya."

"Sepertinya rumahnya kecil," kata Hangeng menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Apa dia tinggal sendirian?"

"Yang aku tahu, dia sekarang tinggal bersama adiknya. Orang tuanya meninggal di luar negeri dua tahun yang lalu," jelas Eunhyuk.

"Ayo kita masuk. Udara sudah mulai dingin," ajak Ryeowook sambil meniup-niupkan tangannya yang mulai memucat karena hawa dingin yang menusuk.

Eunhyuk memimpin rombongan menuju depan pintu rumah dan memencet belnya. Tak sampai dua menit, pintu itu dibukakan oleh sang pemilik rumah. Lee Sungmin.

"Hyukkie." Sungmin menyambut Eunhyuk dengan pelukan hangat.

"Apa kabar, _Hyung_?"

"Baik, baik. Tentu saja. Inikah teman-temanmu? Mari, silakan masuk."

Sikap hangat dari tuan rumah benar-benar mencairkan suasana yang dikira akan menjadi sangat kaku dan formal. Siwon dan Kibum bahkan dapat berbicara dengan leluasa tentang tujuan mereka datang ke rumah Sungmin, ditambah pula ada Eunhyuk yang mampu menambah keakraban mereka. Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Ryeowook hanya mengikuti pembicaraan itu dengan khidmat.

Pembicaraan dilanjutkan di ruang makan. Disana telah terhidang lima macam masakan andalan Sungmin. _Western Style Food_, namun tak melupakan cita rasa Korea, karena ditambahi dengan _side dish_ acar mentimun dan _kimchi_. Dan seperti yang telah diduga Eunhyuk sebelumnya, pujian tak berhenti mengalir untuk Sungmin. Masakannya memang terbukti sangat lezat. Tak salah jika Sungmin berhasil menjadi _Head Chef _hotel bintang lima hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun.

"Jadi, apa rahasia di balik semua masakan lezat ini?" tanya Hangeng setelah merekamenyelesaikan santap malam mereka dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa. Semua diolah dengan cara yang sama," jawab Sungmin merendah. "Yang membedakan hanya kesegaran bahan yang digunakan. Aku tak pernah memakai bahan yang sudah lama disimpan. Selalu bahan segar kualitas tinggi."

"Tapi Sungmin-_ssi_ berani menawarkan harga yang lebih rendah dibandingkan usaha jasa boga lainnya," sela Kyuhyun.

"Itu karena yang menjadi pemasok bahan makanan untuk _catering_ yang aku jalankan adalah pemasok yang sudah menjadi langganan hotel tempatku dulu bekerja selama bertahun-tahun, sehingga dia memberikan harga spesial untukku."

"Apa _Hyung_ masih bekerja di hotel itu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"_Ani_." Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak sanggup menjalani dua profesi yang membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh untuk diurus sekaligus. Aku sudah berhenti dari hotel itu sejak enam bulan yang lalu."

"Lalu, apa menu yang Sungmin-_ssi _sarankan untuk pesta pernikahan kami nanti?" sela Siwon sambil melihat-lihat katalog makanan yang disediakan oleh _catering_ milik Sungmin.

Mereka pun langsung menuju inti pertemuan itu. Membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan menu makanan yang sebaiknya dipesan Siwon dan Kibum.

Baru beberapa menit diskusi itu berlangsung, terdengar suara derap langkah tergesa-gesa dari arah salah satu kamar yang berada bersebelahan dengan ruang makan. Dan orang yang entah berlari bagai kesetanan itu langsung memeluk Sungmin erat-erat dari balik sofa yang diduduki Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, Hae bosan. Main yuk," rengek _namdongsaeng_ Sungmin dengan menyipitkan mata bulat polosnya.

"Nanti saja, Hae. _Hyung_ sedang ada tamu. Nanti _Hyung_ temani Hae bermain setelah _Hyung_ menyelesaikan urusan ini. _Otte_?"

"_Shireo_. Hae ingin sekarang." Dia menggoyang-goyangkan pelukannya, berharap sang _Hyung_ akan luluh dengan rengekan itu.

"Hae ingin bermain terus. Bagaimana dengan tugas-tugas kuliah Hae?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Hae sudah mengerjakannya bersama Mochi saat di kampus tadi. _Hyungie_ juga membantu kami. Sekarang Hae bosan. Hae ingin bermain dengan _Hyung_."

Rengekan _namja_ itu membuat Eunhyuk memperhatikan _namja_ itu dengan lebih intens. Eunhyuk memang sering bertamu ke rumah Sungmin, tapi belum pernah satu kalipun dia melihat _namdongsaeng_ Sungmin secara langsung. Saat itu orang tua Sungmin berada di luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga mereka disana, dan Donghae ikut bersama mereka berdua, sehingga hanya tinggal Sungmin yang masih berada di Korea. Ya, ini pertama kalinya Eunhyuk bertemu dengan sosok _namdongsaeng_ Sungmin yang dia ketahui bernama Lee Donghae itu.

"Hae, ayolah. _Hyung_ harus bekerja." Sungmin masih menolak permintaan Donghae.

"Tapi ..."

"Ayo, main denganku saja." Tanpa sadar, Eunhyuk mendekati kedua kakak beradik Lee itu dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Donghae untuk membujuknya menjauh dari Sungmin.

Donghae menatap uluran tangan itu dengan wajah takut-takut. Dia bahkan sedikit menyembunyikan badannya di balik punggung Sungmin.

"Sungmin _Hyung_ harus bekerja, Hae. Kau main denganku saja."

Namun sepertinya Donghae masih enggan menerima Eunhyuk untuk menggantikan Sungmin. Melihat hal itu, jiwa keibuan Ryeowook muncul dan ikut mendekati Donghae.

"Kami juga ingin bermain dengan Hae. Bolehkah?" bujuk Ryeowook, juga sembari mengulurkan tangannya seperti yang dilakukan Eunhyuk.

"Mereka teman-teman _Hyung_. Mereka tidak jahat kok." Sungmin ikut membujuk Donghae agar _namdongsaeng_-nya itu mau bermain bersama Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

Dengan sikap kaku dan malu-malu, akhirnya Donghae mau menerima uluran tangan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Donghae langsung menarik kedua namja itu dengan penuh semangat ke arah kamar tidurnya.

Kibum tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang biasanya susah bergaul itu tiba-tiba tergerak hatinya untuk mendekati orang lain. Ini hal yang amat jarang terjadi, bahwa Eunhyuk yang seringkali lebih mirip anak autis itu memberikan perhatian lebih kepada seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Sementara Hangeng terlihat sumringah karena sifat keibuan Ryeowook yang tengah menguar membuat sang pujaan hati terlihat begitu lembut. Calon istri yang kuidam-idamkan, batin Hangeng.

Kejadian yang menginterupsi diskusi di ruang tengah itu pun berakhir begitu terdengar pintu kamar Donghae yang ditutup. Dan banyak pertanyaan yang timbul di pikiran Siwon.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal, Sungmin-_ssi_?" tanya Siwon dengan sopan.

"Iya?"

"_Saeng_-mu itu ... berapa umurnya, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Umurnya 22 tahun. Sama seperti Hyukkie."

"Lalu mengapa dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil?" Kyuhyun pun ikut menanyakan hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sungguh, entah mengapa saat melihat Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba bersikap baik kepada _namdongsaeng_ Sungmin, hatinya merasa panas.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan terlihat sedikit tak suka dengan nada bertanya Kyuhyun. "Kau ingin tahu tentang Donghae? Mengapa?"

"Mohon jangan tersinggung dengan pertanyaan kedua orang bodoh ini." Kibum menginterupsi dengan menunjukkan wajah menyesal. "Jika Sungmin-_ssi_ tak ingin menceritakannya, kami tak keberatan."

"Tapi sesungguhnya aku tertarik dengan _namdongsaeng_-mu, Sungmin-_ssi_." Hangeng menyela. Jiwa dokternya merasa terpanggil saat melihat kasus yang menarik seperti ini. "Bolehkah kami tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Melihat sikap sopan dari para tamunya – kecuali Kyuhyun, tentunya – akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dan Hangeng.

"Lee Donghae adalah _namdongsaeng_-ku satu-satunya. Dia menjadi anak bungsu sekaligus anak emas di keluarga kami. Dia begitu disayang dan dimanja semua orang." Sungmin memulai kisah keluarganya. "Saking sayangnya kedua orang tua kami kepada Donghae, dia bahkan harus mengikuti orang tua kami yang terpaksa pergi keluar negeri demi pekerjaan _Appa_ sebagai salah satu staf kedutaan Korea di Amerika. Saat itu, aku baru akan mulai masuk SMA, dan Donghae masih duduk di bangku SMP. Dan aku memilih tinggal di Korea, karena saat itu aku sudah diterima di salah satu sekolah menengah yang cukup bagus."

"Tadinya kehidupan kami berjalan lancar. Sesekali keluargaku pulang untuk menjengukku, dan terkadang Donghae juga ikut bersama orang tua kami. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama." Sungmin memberi jeda sebelum meneruskan. "Dua tahun yang lalu, orang tua kami bersama Donghae mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Orang tua kami tewas seketika, namun aku bersyukur karena Donghae masih selamat dan hanya mengalami benturan keras di kepala. Setelah menjalani pengobatan intensif selama dua bulan, aku membawa Donghae kembali ke Seoul agar aku bisa merawatnya. Namun disinilah awal permasalahannya."

"Entah mengapa Donghae jadi lebih suka bermain sendiri di kamarnya. Dia berubah menjadi manja dan kekanakan. Bahkan meminta mainan dan boneka layaknya anak kecil yang belum masuk sekolah. Dia seperti ... kembali menjadi anak kecil. Aku sudah pernah berkonsultasi dengan para dokter yang merawat Donghae pasca kecelakaan itu, dan mereka mengatakan tak ada yang salah dengan fisik Donghae maupun mentalnya. Mereka pun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya dan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa."

"Awalnya aku mencoba mencari dokter lain yang mungkin sanggup mengobati Donghae. Namun semuanya berkata sama, mereka tak mampu. Akhirnya aku menyerah. Lagipula, tak ada hal lain yang berubah dari Donghae selain tingkah polos dan kekanakannya itu. Dia masih memiliki kepintaran yang sama dengan anak seusianya, sehingga dia masih bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya disini. Dia juga masih bisa mengerjakan hal-hal lain seperti membersihkan rumah dan berbelanja di supermarket. Karena itu aku selalu menjaganya agar tak terjadi hal-hal yang lebih jauh dari ini."

"Apa pernah perubahan aneh lainnya? Apa dia pernah mengeluh sakit atau apapun?" tanya Hangeng lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng. "_Ani_. Hanya seperti itu saja. Donghae memang berubah bertingkah kekanakan, namun fisiknya tak terganggu sama sekali."

"Bagaimana dengan kecelakaan itu?"

"Dia mengingatnya. Namun dia tak banyak bicara soal itu. Persis seperti anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa."

"Ini kasus yang menarik." Hangeng berpendapat.

* * *

##########

* * *

Tak selamanya membantu orang itu menyenangkan. Mungkin itulah yang tengah dirasakan Eunhyuk saat ini. Lee Donghae, satu-satunya adik laki-laki Lee Sungmin, ternyata sama sekali berbeda dengan saudaranya yang manis dan imut itu. Sekarang Donghae asyik bermain dengan boneka-boneka ikan yang dimilikinya bersama Ryeowook. Ya, hanya Ryeowook yang masih bertahan untuk menemani _namja_ kekanakan itu.

"_Andwae_, jangan diletakkan disana." Donghae berseru saat melihat salah satu boneka ikannya dipindahkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Tapi di sisi yang ini sudah penuh," bantah Ryeowook dengan wajah cemberut.

Ah ternyata mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki sisi kekanakan yang luar biasa, pikir Eunhyuk. Di saat mereka berdua mulai berbeda pendapat dan berdebat seru mengenai dimana-seharusnya-boneka-itu-diletakkan, Eunhyuk-lah yang lebih memilih menjadi penengah.

"Buat empat bagian sama rata saja," sahut Eunhyuk pada akhirnya. "Bonekanya ada 20 buah kan? Letakkan 5 boneka di tiap sisi, dan kalian akan memiliki boneka yang sama banyak."

Dan ternyata usul paling sederhana itulah yang diterima baik oleh kedua makhluk _childish_ yang sejak tadi sibuk bermain di dunianya sendiri.

"Wah, kau pintar _Hyung_," puji Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar, yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan setuju oleh Donghae. Dan pujian itu hanya dibalas dengan helaan nafas seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Ayo bermain dengan kami," ajak Donghae sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Aku mengawasi kalian saja," tolak Eunhyuk dengan halus.

"_Waeyo_?" Dongahe tak mengerti dengan sikap Eunhyuk. "Padahal tadi kan kau yang mengajak Hae bermain. Mengapa sekarang kau malah diam saja?"

Ryeowook segera menarik Donghae ke arahnya dan berbisik, "Hyukjae _Hyung_ tidak suka bermain boneka sejak dulu. Biarkan saja."

Ah, Donghae akhirnya mengerti bahwa Lee Hyukjae tak menyukai boneka. Atau lebih tepatnya dia tak suka bermain dengan boneka-boneka itu. Tapi yang masih dia tak mengerti adalah, mengapa Eunhyuk membujuknya untuk bermain kalau dia sendiri tak ikut bermain bersama Donghae?

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau bermain dengan kami."

Gurat kekecewaan tersirat jelas di wajah Donghae, berharap dapat meluluhkan sikap Eunhyuk yang lebih banyak berdiam diri di saat dia tengah bermain dengan asyiknya.

Jujur saja, Eunhyuk lebih suka melihat mereka bermain daripada harus ikut terjun ke dalam kolam penuh boneka ikan itu. Entah mengapa, saat melihat dunia murni penuh kepolosan anak-anak yang terpapar di hadapannya saat ini, pikirannya bekerja lebih baik. Ide-ide di otaknya seakan mengalir tanpa halangan, membuat jari-jari Eunhyuk semakin gatal untuk segera menuangkan apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini ke dalam _notebook_ kesayangannya. Tapi tentu saja dia masih harus sabar menunggu kedua makhluk imut di depannya ini menyelesaikan permainan mereka.

Tak selang berapa lama, pintu kamar Donghae diketuk dengan halus dan memunculkan wajah manis Sungmin dari balik pintu.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Sudah saatnya kalian pulang dan beristirahat di rumah masing-masing." Sahutan Sungmin lebih terdengar seperti guru TK yang tengah mengatur anak-anak didiknya sesaat sebelum bel pulang berdering.

Dan desahan panjang dari Ryeowook dan Donghae-lah yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Haruskah pulang sekarang?" rajuk Ryeowook dengan tatapan sedih.

"Padahal kami baru bermain sebentar sekali." Sekarang Donghae yang memprotes.

"Teman-teman _Hyung_ harus pulang, Hae," bujuk Sungmin seraya mendekati Donghae dan mengelus pucuk kepala _namdongsaeng_ tersayangnya itu. "Kau bisa bermain dengan mereka lain kali."

Sementara Sungmin masih berusaha keras membujuk Donghae agar tak menangis, Hangeng memasuki kamar itu dan ikut membujuk Ryeowook yang kelihatannya juga tak rela untuk pulang sekarang. Bujukan Hangeng terbukti cukup berhasil, terlihat dari Ryeowook yang langsung membenahi diri dan berdiri sambil memeluk lengan Hangeng. Melihat teman bermainnya akan segera meninggalkannya, Donghae semakin menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Tak apa, Hae." Akhirnya Eunhyuk ikut mendekati Donghae dan mencoba membujuknya juga. Sambil menangkupkan kedua belah telapak tangan Eunhyuk ke pipi Donghae yang begitu lembut, Eunhyuk berkata "Kami akan mengunjungimu lagi kapan-kapan. Dan kita bisa bermain sepuasnya, jika kau mau."

Dan Donghae sepertinya lupa akan rajukannya tadi saat Eunhyuk kembali memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Dan seakan tersihir, Donghae langsung mengangguk memberikan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook izin untuk pulang.

"Tapi …" Donghae menghentikan tangan Eunhyuk yang hampir terlepas dari pipinya. "… benar-benar akan kembali kan? Berjanjilah kita akan bermain lagi."

Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Dan setelah janji itu terucap, barulah mereka semua dapat pulang ke rumah masing-masing tanpa ada halangan yang berarti.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**From the Author ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readers ^^

GYAAAA . Akhirnya chapter kedua Get Up & Go selesaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^^b

Huwaaaaa, sulitnya mencari mood yang tepat untuk meneruskan chap kali ini. Tapi yang pasti author tetap berusaha membuat cerita yang bagus untuk readerdeul sekalian. Mudah-mudahan readerdeul suka eoh …

Akhirnya Donghae Oppa dan Sungmin Oppa rilis di chapter ini. Dan tenang saja. Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya FF ini. Jadi mohon bersabar ya readerdeul ^^

Masih ada yang mau menanyakan couple di cerita inikah? Ah, author sendiri masih bingung siapa yang akhirnya akan jadi OTP disini. Dan emang sih, author masih meraba-raba (?) jalan cerita dari FF ini. Hahaha. Jadi yah, ditungguin aja lah ya readerdeul *smirk*

Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review ?

* * *

**Review Replies**

**zakurafrezee** : Alasan KyuHyuk putus bakal dijelasin pelan-pelan ya ... Gomawo udah review ^^

**KimPumpkin** : Jinjja? Kalo begitu bagus deh ... Minppa bakal nongol nanti, ditungguin aja ... Gomawo udah review, naui dongsaengie ^^

**heeli** : Gomawo for liking this pair ^^

**Haehae** : Ah, author juga ga tega kok, bikin Hyukppa menderita lama-lama ... Gomawo udah review ^^

**Ika-chan Imut** : Alasan putusnya KyuHyuk bakal dijelasin pelan-pelan ne ... Ni udah lanjut ... Gomawo udah review ^^

**Revita Kuzo** : Hehe, mian. Tapi FF ini belum resmi jadi FF KyuHyuk, karena OTP resminya belum ditentukan. Bisa jadi pairing siapa aja, bahkan mungkin Hyukppa jadi seme *smirk* kalo chingu nanti kecewa dengan hasil FF ini, author minta maaf ... Gomawo udah review ^^

**Guest** : Oke. Gomawo udah review ^^

**Kamiyama Kaoru** : Mungkin aja ... Gomawo udah review ^^

**Arit291** : Hehe, tapi mian chingu. Seperti yang saya udah jelaskan sama salah satu reviewer di atas, OTP cerita ini belum ditetapkan. Jadi hasil akhir belum tentu jadi KyuWook ... Gomawo udah review ^^

**SaranghaeHaeHyuk** : Ini chap selanjutnya ... Gomawo udah review ^^

**YunieNie** : Yap. Jarang ada HanWook ... Request-nya diusahain ya ... Gomawo udah review ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Stay Over

**Title : [Get Up & Go] Chapter 3 – Stay Over**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.296 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum, Hangeng, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Donghae**

**Warning : YAOI ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame author karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story are mine**

* * *

**Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena Author's Note yang biasanya author letakkan setelah cerita selesai terpaksa author pindahkan di awal. Tapi hanya untuk chapter ini saja.**

**Dari semua review yang author terima, author akhirnya memutuskan untuk menentukan OTP resmi FF author ini. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja author tidak ingin readerdeul kecewa di akhir cerita karena OTP-nya tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan readerdeul sekalian.**

**Jadi sekarang author akan putuskan bahwa OTP resmi Get Up & Go adalah ...**

**EUNHAE**

**...**

**Mian, jeongmal mianhaeyo buat semua readerdeul yang mungkin tidak suka, kecewa, ataupun membenci pairing ini. Bukan maksud author untuk membuat readerdeul membenci FF ini, tapi jujur saja, author lebih suka EunHae daripada HaeHyuk. Namun bukan berarti author tidak suka dengan HaeHyuk. Author bahkan menyukai semua pairing Suju, baik official pair maupun crack pair.**

**Jadi untuk semua readerdeul yang sudah me-request HaeHyuk, aau bahkan juga KyuHyuk, author belum bisa mengabulkannya di FF ini. Dan sekali lagi, bila ada yang tidak suka, kecewa, dan bahkan membenci FF ini karena pairing yang author gunakan, author benar-benar mengerti dan sungguh-sungguh minta maaf atas semuanya ...**

***deep deep bow***

* * *

Eunhyuk terbangun dengan raut wajah lebih segar pagi ini. Padahal waktu tidurnya lebih banyak tersita untuk menyalurkan ide-ide yang memenuhi otaknya sejak pulang dari kediaman Sungmin. Sungguh, dia terus terjaga untuk mengetik novelnya sepanjang malam dan hanya tertidur satu setengah jam sebelum dia kembali membuka mata seperti saat ini.

Sebelum mengembalikan seluruh nyawanya – yang ia yakini masih tercerai-berai –, dia sedikit menerawang seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mengingat kepingan-kepingan memori indah tadi malam. Indah? Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis saat hatinya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal yang indah untuk dikenang. Padahal Lee Donghae tak melakukan apa-apa. Namun yang Eunhyuk rasakan adalah dia begitu merasa tenang saat memandangi kepolosan _namja childish _itu.

"Lee Donghae … apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

* * *

##########

* * *

Ryeowook, _namja_ imut nan manis bagai gula-gula kapas, masih setia duduk di halte tempat dia menunggu Eunhyuk seperti biasanya. Dan ya, lagi-lagi _hyung_-nya yang-paling-sering-terlambat itu masih belum menampakkan dirinya pagi ini. Apa lagi yang dilakukan si autis itu? Terlambat bangun karena terlalu larut begadang eoh? pikir Ryeowook. Oh ayolah, Eunhyuk baru tiga menit terlambat, dan Ryeowook sudah kesal setengah mati? Tapi yah, jika memang terlambat di saat-saat penting seperti ini, siapa yang tak kesal?

Memang, mereka sudah berjanji untuk datang ke kampus satu jam lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Ryeowook ingin mengerjakan tugasnya di kampus saja. Aneh? Tentu saja tidak. Sejak dulu, Ryeowook tidak pernah bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas di rumah – dan entah apapun alasannya –. Sehingga mau tak mau, dia selalu mengerjakan tugasnya saat dia berada di kampus, baik itu sebelum perkuliahan dimulai ataupun setelah perkuliahan berakhir. Dan itulah yang terjadi bertahun-tahun.

Dari kejauhan, terlihatlah Eunhyuk yang berjalan dengan santai. Wajahnya pun nampak lebih cerah dari biasanya, membuat Ryeowook sedikit heran dengan tingkah _hyung_-nya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengernyitkan dahi setelah Eunhyuk mendudukkan diri di samping Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada," jawab Eunhyuk masih dengan senyuman terukir di bibirnya. "_Mood_-ku sedang dalam keadaan prima pagi ini."

Alis Ryeowook terangkat semakin tinggi. Memang _mood_ Eunhyuk sering sekali berubah di saat-saat tak terduga. Namun kali ini perubahan _mood_-nya sangat aneh. Mengingatkan Ryeowook pada saat-saat …

"… kau jatuh cinta, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook ragu-ragu.

Jitakan indah mendarat di kepala Ryeowook setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar.

"Enak saja! Aku jatuh cinta pada siapa, Wookie?" seru Eunhyuk setengah kesal karena Ryeowook tak menebak dengan benar.

"Yak! Aku tak tahu, maka aku bertanya." Ryeowook juga sedikit kesal karena harus menerima 'jitakan indah' dari Eunhyuk. "Lagipula, mengapa _Hyung_ terlihat bahagia sekali pagi ini? _Hyung_ mendapat uang ekstra dari penerbit?"

"Lebih dari itu." Cengiran Eunhyuk kembali tersebar. "_Mood_ menulisku meningkat drastis. Novel kesembilan-ku sudah selesai tadi malam."

"_Jinjja_?" Ryeowook ikut bahagia mendengar berita baik itu. "Wah, _chukae_. Bebanmu akhirnya berkurang satu lagi, _Hyung_."

Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku rasa, aku akan bisa lebih berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan skripsi-ku. Dan aku harap, dosen _killer_ itu tak lagi menghalangi kelulusanku."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa.

"Ya ya. Memang menyebalkan sekali jika harus dibimbing oleh dosen yang terlalu banyak menuntut seperti dosen pembimbingmu itu, _Hyung_."

"Sebenarnya aku tahu maksud Jang _Seongsaeng_ itu baik, sayang caranya itu tak sesuai dengan prinsipku," timpal Eunhyuk.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan nasibku nanti ya?" Ryeowook menerawang sendiri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya selama pembuatan skripsi nantinya.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin kau tak akan kesulitan membuat komposisi lagu. Kau kan pengarang lagu terhebat yang pernah kutemui."

Ryeowook pun tersipu malu mendengarnya. "Ah, _Hyung_. Aku kan belum seterkenal dirimu."

"Tak apa. Suatu saat kau akan lebih terkenal daripada aku."

Dan pembicaraan itu pun harus berakhir karena bus yang mereka tunggu telah tiba.

* * *

##########

* * *

_~ A week later … ~_

Jam perkuliahan Eunhyuk telah berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Namun entah mengapa, _namja_ manis satu ini tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya di bangku taman kampus. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, padahal tak ada siapapun yang perlu dia tunggu saat ini. Ryeowook sudah pulang bersama Hangeng, yang kebetulan sedang libur dari tugasnya menjadi koas di salah satu rumah sakit swasta. Ah, kapan ya mereka berdua itu akan meresmikan diri menjadi sepasang kekasih? tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati. Tentu saja pajak jadian-lah yang ditunggu-tunggu Eunhyuk. Dan tiba-tiba saja, pernyataan cinta serta segala kebahagiaan saat menjalin hubungan spesial semacam itu segera menyergapi ingatan Eunhyuk

"Hyukkie _Hyung_."

Sebuah suara yang mampu membuat tenggorokan Eunhyuk kembali tercekat. Suara lembut yang mampu menghancurkan pertahanannya dan membuatnya kembali menjadi makhluk rapuh tak berdaya.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah." Dengan takut-takut Eunhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat sang pemanggil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat _namja_ yang pernah menjadi belahan jiwanya tengah melamun di taman kampus. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin menyapanya.

"_Hyung_ sedang apa?"

"Mencari inspirasi." Bohong. Eunhyuk hanya tak mampu mengatakan bahwa dia tengah mengenang masa-masa indahnya bersama Kyuhyun di masa lalu.

"Kau mencari Kibummie?" Eunhyuk berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dia sudah pulang bersa …"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, _Hyung_," potong Kyuhyun cepat. Benar, itulah tujuan Kyuhyun menyapa Eunhyuk. Berbicara dengannya.

Eunhyuk terdiam. Apa lagi yang ingin dibicarakan Kyuhyun dengannya? Empat mata pula. Terakhir mereka berbicara berdua saja seperti ini adalah saat Kyuhyun mengakhiri hubungan mereka tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang? Apa lagi? Yang paling mengejutkan, Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Eunhyuk seraya menggenggam kedua tangannya. Juga dengan sikap lembutnya yang belum berubah hingga saat ini. Oh, tak tahukah kau Cho Kyuhyun, jika tindakanmu itu membuat Lee Hyukjae melayang tinggi serta terhempas ke tanah di saat yang bersamaan?

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_."

Tak mengerti, Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Aku tahu aku jahat padamu. Aku memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Aku tahu kau pasti menderita karena diriku, _Hyung_."

Eunhyuk merasa matanya memanas, namun dia berusaha untuk tak menangis.

"Kau tak salah, Kyu. Mungkin memang ini jalan yang harus kita lalui. Kau tak perlu minta maaf." Dan kau tak perlu memperhatikanku lebih dari ini, kecuali kau mau membunuhku secara perlahan, lanjut Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menggeleng perlahan. "Kibum _Hyung_ benar. Kau terluka karena diriku."

Eunhyuk kembali terdiam. Tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi, sementara dirinya masih sibuk menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Jujur saja, aku masih sangat menyayangimu. Entah ini salah atau tidak, tapi yang pasti aku belum bisa menghilangkan rasa di hatiku ini." Kyuhyun masih mencurahkankan apapun yang ada dihatinya. "Bahkan satu minggu yang lalu, saat kau memberikan perhatian lebih kepada _namja_ lain, aku merasa … cemburu. Dan entah mengapa, aku tak suka kau memperhatikan _namja_ lain lebih dari diriku."

"Tapi … Kyu …"

"Aku memang salah. Padahal tidak seharusnya aku merasa cemburu seperti itu. Namun hatiku tak bisa dibohongi, _Hyung_. Masih ada rasa sayang untukmu di hatiku."

Pertahanan Eunhyuk pun runtuh. Setetes air mata meluncur cepat melewati pipinya. Dan membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

"_Mianhe_, _Hyung_," gumam Kyuhyun lembut seraya menghapus air mata Eunhyuk.

"Seharusnya tak seperti ini, Kyu." Eunhyuk menggeleng lemah, menolak perhatian Kyuhyun. "Kita sudah berakhir."

"Aku tak bisa menghentikan perasaanku, _Hyung_."

"Berusahalah." Eunhyuk berkata dengan tegas. "Kau masih ingat apa yang kau katakan sebagai alasan saat akan mengakhiri hubungan kita? Kau jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, bukan? Maka cukup cintailah orang itu. Kalau kau bersikap setengah-setengah seperti ini, aku pun akan setengah-setengah melupakan rasa sayangku padamu."

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk sendu. Dia tak habis pikir, mengapa dia begitu egois? Dan sekali lagi, dia menyakiti orang yang disayanginya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Maaf karena lagi-lagi aku menyakitimu."

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu jika kau tak berjanji untuk menegaskan perasaanmu." Eunhyuk sudah mulai tersenyum setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tak lagi menangis. "Jadi berjanjilah padaku."

Setelah cukup lama berpikir, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Eunhyuk. "Aku berjanji, _Hyung_."

* * *

##########

* * *

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk memperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat masih sedikit sembab. Baiklah, dia tak lagi mempermasalahkan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang sudah membuatnya menangis seperti itu. Hanya saja dia mengkhawatirkan penampilannya saat ini. Wajah lusuhnya bisa-bisa menjadi alasan bagi _Eomma_-nya untuk menginterogasi Eunhyuk saat tiba di rumah nanti. Dan itu adalah salah satu hal yang sangat ingin Eunhyuk hindari.

"Ah, biarlah," gumam Eunhyuk seraya keluar dari toilet setelah menyerah membuat wajahnya menjadi lebih baik.

Jujur saja, dia tak mahir soal _make up_. Dan ya, dia tak pernah sekalipun memakai _make up_ apapun di wajahnya kecuali _facial foam_ – entah apapun namanya, dia juga tak begitu memperhatikan – yang selalu dibelikan _Eomma_-nya. Lain halnya dengan Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis yang satu itu selalu berhasil menutupi muka kusamnya dengan berbagai macam _make up_ yang bahkan Eunhyuk tak tahu namanya. Dan terkadang hal itu pula yang sering membuatnya mempertanyakan gender Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju halte bus terdekat dari kampusnya. Ya, dia selalu menaiki bus umum. Bukannya orang tuanya tak mampu membelikannya sebuah mobil, hanya saja dia sudah terlalu terbiasa menaiki kendaraan umum itu sehingga cukup sulit baginya untuk mengubah kebiasaan itu.

Dan sebuah pemandangan yang tak disangka-sangka pun menghampiri matanya saat tiba di halte tersebut. Sesosok _namja_ tampak meringkuk di sudut halte itu dengan mata yang terus bergerak tak beraturan. Terlihat sekali bahwa _namja_ itu sedang ketakutan.

"Hae-ah."

Eunhyuk mendekati _namja_ itu dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Awalnya dia tampak semakin ketakutan. Namun saat melihat bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah sosok yang dikenalnya, dia pun langsung menerjang Eunhyuk dan menangis dengan kencang di pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Huweeeeeee, hiks, hiks." Donghae terisak di dalam pelukan Eunhyuk yang hangat.

"Tenanglah, Hae. _Uljima_." Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan Donghae yang masih belum menghentikan tangisannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Hae bisa berada disini? Ceritakanlah padaku."

Dan masih dengan terisak hebat, Donghae pun menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa 'terdampar' di halte tersebut. Sungmin yang tak bisa menjemputnya, sahabatnya yang masih harus kuliah hingga malam, tertidur di bus sehingga melewati halte tempat seharusnya dia turun, dan akhirnya harus turun di halte di daerah yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan mengantarmu." Eunhyuk masih setia mengelus punggung Donghae untuk memberikannya kenyamanan.

"_Jinjja_?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan sorot mata penuh harap, dan Eunhyuk pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

##########

* * *

"Mengapa rumahmu sepi sekali, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang masih setia memeluk lengannya seperti anak yang takut lepas dari ibunya.

Mereka baru saja tiba di depan rumah kediaman keluarga Lee setelah setengah jam lebih menempuh perjalanan dengan bus. Donghae pun mengernyit bingung.

"_Molla_. Sebelum berangkat kuliah tadi pagi, Min _Hyung_ hanya bilang bahwa dia tak bisa menjemputku. Tapi Hae tak tahu bahwa dia juga belum pulang."

Eunhyuk melirik jam tangan putihnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul delapan, dan Sungmin belum ada di rumah. Tidak mungkin Eunhyuk tega meninggalkan Donghae untuk menunggu Sungmin di depan rumah sendirian, kan?

"Mengapa tak menghubungi Sungmin _Hyung_ saja, Hae?"

"Hae tak punya ponsel."

"Mengapa begitu?" Eunhyuk melirik Donghae heran. "Apa Sungmin _Hyung_ tak pernah membelikanmu ponsel?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Benda-benda elektronik semacam itu hanya akan hancur di tangan Hae dalam waktu kurang dari tiga bulan. Hae tak ingin membebani Min Hyung untuk membelikanku benda mahal seperti itu terus menerus. Lebih baik jika uangnya disimpan dan dijadikan modal untuk memperluas usaha Min _Hyung_ nantinya."

Takjub. _Namja_ kekanakan di depannya ini ternyata bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Sekali lagi, Eunhyuk memandang Donghae dengan perasaan kagum.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang menghubungi Sungmin _Hyung_."

Eunhyuk segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya dan menghubungi _sunbae_-nya itu. Tak butuh waktu lama Eunhyuk menunggu Sungmin mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, _Hyung_."

"_Yeoboseyo, Hyukkie. Waeyo?"_ sambut Sungmin dari seberang telepon.

"Hyung, aku mengantar pulang Donghae. Tapi rumah kalian terkunci."

"_Donghae bersamamu? Bagaimana bisa?"_

"Tadi dia tersesat, dan aku tak sengaja menemukannya di halte dekat kampusku."

"_Ah, syukurlah kau yang menemukannya, Hyukkie."_ Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari seberang telepon. _"Ah, sekarang dimana Hae? Bisa aku berbicara padanya?"_

Eunhyuk pun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Donghae, yang diterima dengan ekstra hati-hati. Kentara sekali bahwa Donghae tak ingin merusak ponsel milik Eunhyuk.

Setelah lima menit berlalu, akhirnya Donghae menyerahkan ponsel Eunhyuk kembali karena Sungmin masih harus berbicara dengan Eunhyuk.

"Ya _Hyung_?"

"Hyukkie, bisakah _Hyung_ menitipkan Donghae padamu malam ini? _Hyung_ sedang berada di Busan, dan mungkin takkan kembali sampai besok siang. Tunanganku juga belum pulang dari konferensi pers di Taipei, sehingga tak bisa menampung Donghae malam ini."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eunhyuk langsung mengiyakan permintaan Sungmin. Biar bagaimanapun, saat ini hanya dia yang bisa diandalkan, bukan?

* * *

##########

* * *

Donghae menatap rumah Eunhyuk dengan mata membulat berbinar. Dia selalu menyukai rumah bertingkat. Memiliki tangga dan bisa naik turun sepuasnya. Namun Donghae tetaplah makhluk dengan hati yang terlampau baik. Walaupun Sungmin mampu membelikannya rumah yang dia inginkan, Donghae tak ingin egois dan memaksa. Lagi-lagi alasannya sama: Donghae tak ingin Sungmin mengeluarkan uang yang tak perlu, karena uang itu akan lebih dibutuhkan untuk membangun usaha _Hyung_-nya itu.

"Ayo Hae, jangan melamun saja."

Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya agar Donghae mengikuti langkahnya menuju ke dalam pekarangan rumah. Dan Donghae menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati.

"Jadi ini rumah Hyukkie?"

"Ya. Kau menyukainya, Hae?"

Donghae langsung mengangguk dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

Eunhyuk pun memencet bel pintu, dan tak lama kemudian, _Eomma_ Eunhyuk membukakan pintu rumah itu.

"Hyukkie chagi, kau sudah … AIYAAAA, NEOMU KYEOPTAAAAAA."

Eunhyuk langsung mendengus kesal melihat tingkah _Eomma_-nya yang kadang terlalu berlebihan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Belum selesai dia menyapa Eunhyuk, Nyonya Lee langsung menghamburkan diri ke arah Donghae dan mencubit-cubit pipi _namja_ malang itu. Nyonya Lee memang terobsesi melihat makhluk-makhluk yang bertampang manis, imut, dan lucu. Dan parahnya, di mata Nyonya Lee, makhluk bernama Lee Donghae yang dibawa Eunhyuk ke rumahnya adalah yang termanis di antara yang paling manis. Astaga, tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan? cibir Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Dan Eunhyuk boleh mengurut dada saat perhatian _Eomma_-nya benar-benar tersita oleh kehadiran Donghae. Semua untuk Donghae disiapkan seolah-olah namja itu adalah artis terkenal yang sedang bertandang ke rumah Eunhyuk. Makan malam istimewa, kamar tamu spesial, dan bahkan menyiapkan air untuk mandi?

"_Eomma_, kau berlebihan," celetuk Eunhyuk saat Nyonya Lee sedang menyuapi buah-buahan kepada Donghae.

"Berlebihan apanya? Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa dia sangat manis? Aih, _neomu kyeopta_." Sikap lebay Nyonya Lee kembali kambuh saat melihat Donghae memakan suapan darinya dengan sangat imut.

Well, ya Eunhyuk mengakui bahwa Donghae amat sangat manis, bahkan _Eomma_-nya saja menyatakan bahwa Eunhyuk masih kalah manis dibandingkan Donghae. Ditambah pula dengan sikap _childish_ dan polos Donghae. Ah, sepertinya Nyonya Lee langsung jatuh cinta pada sosok Donghae hanya dalam satu kali bertemu saja..

Bagaimana dengan Tuan Lee sendiri? Well, sang kepala keluarga itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah istri tersayangnya yang sedikit berlebihan itu dan tertawa saat melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang sepertinya cemburu karena perhatian _Eomma_-nya sudah teralihkan sama sekali. Dan sungguh, rumah keluarga Lee terlihat semakin hidup dan bersinar malam itu oleh kehadiran seorang Lee Donghae.

* * *

##########

* * *

Eunhyuk terduduk di lantai samping tempat tidurnya dengan sikap pasrah. Hari ini tenaganya seakan terkuras sampai habis. Badannya lelah, namun hatinya terasa lebih letih lagi.

"Kau membuatku lemah lagi, Cho Kyuhyun," gumamnya sepelan mungkin. "Tak bisakah bayang-bayangmu lepas dari hatiku?"

Dan lagi-lagi memori-memori indah itu menghampiri pikiran Eunhyuk. Sungguh, itu adalah masa-masa yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Kyuhyun mungkin bukan cinta pertama Eunhyuk, tapi saat bersama Kyuhyun adalah saat-saat yang bahkan lebih membahagiakan daripada cinta pertamanya dahulu. Orang pertama yang membuat Eunhyuk merasakan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Orang pertama yang – bisa dibilang – telah memberikan sinar kehidupan untuk Eunhyuk.

Tetes-tetes air mata kembali menghiasi pipi Eunhyuk. Namun kali ini tanpa isakan. Hanya sebuah tangisan dalam diam.

* * *

##########

* * *

"Bummie, apa kau tak merasa aneh?" Siwon bertanya kepada Kibum.

Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di rumah Kibum untuk makan malam bersama. Ya, mereka sering melakukan hal-hal romantis berdua, seperti yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini. Kibum memasakkan makan malam istimewa, dan Siwon yang mengatur meja makan dengan lilin-lilin berwarna merah dan lampu yang dihidupkan remang-remang. Ah, apakah ini terlalu berlebihan, mengingat mereka sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri? Sepertinya mereka tidak berpikir seperti itu. Saat ini mereka ingin membuat kencan romantis terakhir sebagai sepasang kekasih, karena setelah ini mereka akan resmi terikat oleh ikatan pernikahan.

"Apa yang aneh, Wonnie?"

"Tidakkah akhir-akhir Kyu terlihat lebih murung?"

Benar, Kibum juga memperhatikan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang cukup drastis. Dan hal ini dimulai sejak mereka pulang dari rumah Sungmin seminggu yang lalu. Padahal biasanya Kyuhyun selalu bersemangat dalam banyak hal, terutama jika menyangkut 'kencan bersama PSP'-nya. Namun sudah satu minggu ini, PSP pun tak pernah disentuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar, Wonnie. Kyuhyun kelihatan tak bersemangat selama satu minggu ini."

"Aku sedikit khawatir padanya." Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ruang makan setelah selesai menata meja. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyukkie?"

Kibum mengangkat bahu seraya meletakkan mangkuk panas berisi _Minestrone Soup_ untuk _hot appetizer_ mereka. "Aku tak tahu, Wonnie. Tapi ya … mungkin saja."

"Apa lagi yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kelihatannya Kyu …" Kibum memotong kalimatnya sebelum akhirnya meneruskan, "… mungkin sedikit tak suka dengan perhatian Hyukkie _Hyung_ pada Donghae-_ssi_."

"Cemburu, maksudmu?" Siwon mengernyitkan dahi, semakin bingung. "Tapi mengapa? Bukankah mereka sudah putus sejak tiga bulan yang lalu?"

"Itulah yang tak aku mengerti." Kibum pun juga merasa bingung. "Kelihatannya Kyuhyun masih menyayangi Hyukkie _Hyung_, dan belum bisa melepaskannya."

"Aish, anak itu. Membuat perkara saja."

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menikmati makan malam mereka terlebih dahulu. _Soup_ tidak untuk dinikmati ketika sudah dingin, bukan?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyukkie sendiri?" Siwon kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tertunda setelah selesai menghabiskan _soup_-nya.

"Aku tak begitu yakin. Tapi kelihatannya perhatian Kyu padanya hanya akan membuat Hyukkie _Hyung_ semakin sulit untuk bangkit."

"Kau benar, Bummie." Siwon membenarkan pendapat Kibum mengenai perasaan Eunhyuk. "Apa tak sebaiknya kita …?"

"Kurasa itu tak perlu, Wonnie. Mereka sudah cukup dewasa saat ini." Kibum segera memotong perkataan Siwon sambil menatap tunangannya itu dengan tatapan lembut. "Jadi biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri."

* * *

##########

* * *

Setelah lelah menangis, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mulai mengedit novel yang akan dia serahkan kepada penerbit minggu depan. Ya, novel keempatnya sudah akan segera diterbitkan bulan depan. Paling tidak, hal itu membuat perasaan Eunhyuk lebih tenang.

Dengan tekun, Eunhyuk membaca ulang novel keempatnya. Beberapa pemakaian kata yang salah segera ia ganti, dan kalimat-kalimat yang kurang baik dia perbaiki. Begitu juga dengan tanda baca dan lain-lain yang berkaitan dengan ketatabahasaan. Ya, selain Eunhyuk menjalani pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang novelis, dia juga seorang ahli dalam hal edit-mengedit. Mungkin suatu saat dia akan melamar sebagai editor jika pekerjaannya sebagai novelis sudah tak memungkinkan lagi untuk dikerjakan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam saat Eunhyuk mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Siapa yang masih terjaga malam-malam begini? tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk sedikit enggan membukanya, mengingat pekerjaan mengeditnya baru selesai di seperempat bagian ceritanya. Namun entah mengapa, hatinya tak bisa menolak untuk membukakan pintu itu dengan segera.

"Hae belum tidur?"

Eunhyuk cukup terkejut saat melihat ternyata Donghae-lah yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Apalagi dengan penampilan sedikit acak-acakan namun terkesan imut, serta sebuah bantal di pelukannya.

"Eung …" Donghae terlihat malu-malu untuk mengatakan tujuannya ke kamar Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya mengelus surai Donghae dengan lembut.

"Eungh, Hae …" Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal yang tengah dia pegang. "… tak bisa tidur."

"Jadi?"

"Eung …" Lagi-lagi Donghae bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan dengan Eunhyuk. Namun jika tidak melakukan 'ritual' itu, bagaimana dia bisa lekas tidur?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Hae bisa cepat tidur?"

Ah, sepertinya Eunhyuk cukup mengerti apa yang ingin diutarakan Donghae padanya. Dan tentu saja, sebisa mungkin dia akan membantu _namja_ manis yang sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dunia ini.

"Biasanya Min _Hyung_ akan membacakan dongeng untuk Hae, atau menyanyikan _lullaby_," jawab Donghae malu-malu.

Eunhyuk pun segera mengajak Donghae masuk ke kamarnya dan tak lupa menutup pintu kamar. Setelah mereka berbaring di atas tempat tidur Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk pun berkata,

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menyanyi, karena suaraku tak sebagus suara Sungmin _Hyung_. Tapi aku rasa aku bisa membacakan dongeng untuk Hae."

"_Jinjja_?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar cerah. Eunhyuk pun mengangguk sambil mengiyakan.

"Protes saja kalau tak suka dengan ceritanya." Eunhyuk mengambil nafas panjang, dan memulai dongeng pengantar tidur untuk Donghae setelah sebelumnya berdehem terlebih dahulu.

"Jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah orang-orang dari negeri …"

Eunhyuk terus menceritakan dongeng tersebut dengan segenap kemampuan yang dia kuasai. Tak salah jika dia pernah belajar mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi wajah dari Kibum dan Siwon, yang notabene adalah anggota klub drama di kampusnya. Paling tidak, Donghae terlihat sangat menyukai ceritanya hingga akhirnya dia lelah dan tertidur pulas di dalam rangkulan lengan Eunhyuk.

Tanpa sadar, Eunhyuk mengelus pipi _chubby_ Donghae sambil memandangi wajah polos _namja_ yang tengah tertidur lelap itu. Benar-benar lembut seperti kulit bayi, dan jangan lupakan wajah putih bersinarnya itu.

"Kau … malaikat."

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**KimPumpkin** : Kan udah eonni bilang, Minppa pasti muncul :) Saeng ketularan pabo-nya Yeppa eoh? Kan udah dijelasin oleh Minppa, karena Haeppa kecelakaan & kepalanya kebentur, makanya jadi begitu -_- Ya mudah-mudahan aja bisa jadi FF yang bagus ... Gomawo udah review.

**Haehae** : Mian, author mutusin buat bikin EunHae jadi OTP ... Kalo chingu kecewa & jadi benci FF ini karena pairingnya, author ngerti ... Yang pasti author benar-benar minta maaf *deep bow* Gomawo udah review.

**nadia O** : Jeongmal mianheyo, author mutusin EunHae jadi OTP ... Mianhe kalo chingu kecewa & jadi benci FF ini karena pairing yang author pake ... Gomawo udah review.

**dewdew90** : Maaf, karena author mutusin EunHae jadi OTP ... Kalo chingu kecewa & benci FF ini karena pairing EunHae, author ngerti dan minta maaf ... Gomawo udah review.

**kyukyu** : Karena dia kecelakaan & kepalanya terbentur, makanya Hae jadi gitu. Gomawo udah review.

**Me Naruto** : Ne, ini FF EunHae. Gomawo udah review.

**zakurafrezee** : Iya, OTP-nya EunHae. Maaf ya *bow* Gomawo udah review.

**Lee HaeMi** : bukan, tapi penulis novel biasa, kayak author dulu #plak *kebanyakan narsis* Jeongmal mianhe, tapi author udah mutusin OTP-nya EunHae. Maaf kalo chingu kecewa. Gomawo udah review.

**Revita Kuzo** : Hahaha, pikiran kita sejalan ya. Hyuk kayak ibu yang lagi ngawasin kedua anaknya bermain ... Ani, no KyuMin disini *smirk* *padahal author KMS, hahaha* Gomawo udah review.

**Guest** : Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review.

**sweetyhaehyuk** : iya, emang sengaja author bikin begitu. Gomawo udah review.


	4. Chapter 4 Have a Feeling or

**Title : [Get Up & Go] Chapter 4 – Have a Feeling or ...**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.644 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Super Junior memberdeul ... Appear as the chapters being updated ...**

**Warning : YAOI ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame author karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story are mine**

* * *

Keindahan di pagi hari. Cahaya sang surya menyapa lembut permukaan bumi dan segala isinya. Suara kicauan burung di Sabtu pagi itu pun saling bersahut-sahutan dengan penuh semangat, seakan tengah memperdengarkan melodi indah bak orkestra. Namun hal-hal menakjubkan itu tak menyurutkan lelapnya kedua sosok _namja_ manis di rumah kediaman keluarga Lee.

"Hyukkie _chagi_, Hae _chagi_, ayo bangun. Sarapan sudah siap." Sebuah suara sahutan seorang _yeoja_ yang cukup keras terdengar dari arah lantai bawah.

_Well_, kelihatan sahutan pagi nan merdu itu pun tak membuat Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae segera mengakhiri mimpi indah mereka. Yang terdengar hanya sebuah erangan kecil dan selimut yang ditarik semakin tinggi.

"Aiya, mereka tak ingin sarapan eoh?" tanya sang nyonya rumah entah kepada siapa.

"Sudahlah, _yeobo_. Biarkanlah mereka tidur lebih lama. Lagipula ini hari Sabtu, bukan? Jadi tak masalah jika mereka bangun terlambat." Kepala keluarga Lee berkomentar.

"Tapi sarapannya akan dingin saat mereka bangun nanti, _yeobo_," sahut sang istri seraya mengantarkan piring berisi roti bakar dan _omelette_ jamur untuk suami tersayangnya.

"Tak apalah. Biarkan mereka membuat sarapan lagi nanti. Sementara itu, lebih baik kita menikmati sarapan kita berdua, bukan begitu?" Tuan Lee berusaha menenangkan sang istri dan menarik _yeoja_ paruh baya itu ke pangkuannya. Ingin bermanja-manja di akhir pekan eoh?

Nyonya Lee pun tersipu malu dengan perlakuan romantis dari suaminya itu. "Baiklah, _yeobo_, aku menurut saja."

* * *

##########

* * *

Tapi sepertinya keinginan Eunhyuk untuk meneruskan petualangannya di alam mimpi harus terhenti saat samar-samar dia mendengar bunyi getaran dari ponselnya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia menyumpahi siapapun yang mengganggu acara-bangun-lebih-siangnya, namun jika yang meneleponnya itu benar-benar membutuhkan dirinya untuk segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut? Ah, Eunhyuk memang terlalu baik hati.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" Eunhyuk menyahut dengan suara parau dan bahkan dengan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Lee Hyukjae-_ssi_."

Suara orang tak dikenal itu kontan saja membuat mata Eunhyuk terbuka lebar.

"Errr … _nuguseyo_?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"_Mianhamnida,_ bila saya mengganggumu pagi-pagi di akhir pekan seperti ini. Tapi saya hanya ingin tahu, apa Donghae masih bersama anda? Saya adalah tunangan Sungmin."

Ah, jadi dia tunangan Sungmin _Hyung_? Syukurlah, kata Hyukjae dalam hati dengan perasaan lega.

"Ah, ya. Donghae masih menginap di rumah saya. Karena anda belum kembali ke Soeul kemarin malam, jadi Sungmin _Hyung_ menitipkan Donghae pada saya."

"Benar. Saya merasa amat menyesal karena konferensi pers yang saya ikuti harus diperpanjang hingga hari kepergian Sungminnie ke Busan." Dia mengatakan hal itu dengan nada lirih. "Apa Donghae tak merepotkan anda, Hyukjae-_ssi_?"

"_Animida_, tentu saja tidak. Dia anak yang penurut." Eunhyuk mengatakan hal itu sambil mengusap surai lembut milik Donghae. Matanya memancarkan rasa sayang.

"Ah, baguslah." Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari si penelepon. "Saya akan kembali ke Seoul siang ini. Dan mungkin saya akan menjemput Donghae sore harinya."

"Ah, begitukah?" Sedikit terdengar nada kecewa dari suara Eunhyuk. Entah mengapa dia merasa tak rela harus berpisah dari _namja_ polos kekanakan yang masih tertidur di sampingnya ini.

"Ne, Sungminnie sudah menyuruh saya untuk melanjutkan menjaga Donghae sampai ia kembali. Lagipula, Sungminnie tak ingin lebih merepotkan Hyukjae-_ssi_."

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja Donghae sama sekali tak merepotkan. Bahkan ibu saya amat menyukai Donghae."

"Benarkah?" tunangan Sungmin itu terdengar senang. "Tapi saya akan tetap memenuhi amanat dari Sungminnie. Apa Hyukjae-_ssi_ keberatan jika saya ke rumah anda?"

"Errr … baiklah."

Sesaat setelahnya, sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Dan hening kembali menyelimuti kamar itu. Di saat Eunhyuk hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur, Donghae terlihat menggeliat resah. Tanda bahwa dia akan segera terbangun.

Dan yang pertama kali dilihat Donghae saat membuka matanya adalah Eunhyuk yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan entah mengapa, hal itu membuat Donghae tersipu malu dan memperlihat rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

"A-apa … kita terlambat bangun?" tanya Donghae masih dengan sikap malu-malu.

"Ne. Ini sudah hampir jam 9 pagi, Hae." Eunhyuk menjawab sambil masih setia memandangi Donghae.

"Jam 9?" Donghae membelalakkan mata dan segera terduduk di atas kasur.

"Tak apa. Ini akhir pekan dan pastinya tak ada kuliah hari ini. Jadi wajar jika kita bangun terlambat," jelas Eunhyuk seraya mengusap kepala Donghae sayang.

"Tap-tapi … Hae malu pada _Ahjussi_ dan _Ahjumma_. Hae sudah diperbolehkan menginap disini, tapi Hae tak bangun lebih awal. Mereka pasti mengira Hae anak pemalas." Sedikit gurat kecemasan menghampiri wajah Donghae. Dan hal itu hanya membuahkan tawa kecil dari Eunhyuk

"_Appa_ dan _Eomma_-ku tak marah pada Hae hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu."

"_Jinjja_? Mereka tak akan memarahi Hae kan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo kita mandi, lalu turun ke bawah untuk sarapan."

Dan ajakan Eunhyuk itu disambut antusias oleh Donghae.

* * *

##########

* * *

Sepi. Lantai bawah rumah keluarga Lee itu terlihat lengang.

"_Eomma_ dan _Appa_ dimana?" gumam Eunhyuk heran. Dia memutuskan turun ke lantai bawah lebih dulu, karena Donghae masih membenahi diri di kamarnya. Dan saat tiba di ruang keluarga, Eunhyuk semakin bingung karena tak ada seorang pun disana.

"Ish, jangan bilang kalau mereka kencan!" geram Eunhyuk saat mendapati keadaan dapur sama sepinya dengan ruang keluarga.

Dan … Ah, Eunhyuk menemukan sebuah note tertempel di pintu lemari pendingin. Dan tulisan di note kecil itu kontan saja membuat siku empat timbul di dahi Eunhyuk.

…

_Aegya kami tercinta,_

_Eomma dan Appa jalan-jalan dulu ne. Mumpung akhir pekan, kami ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua. Jaga rumah dan Donghae baik-baik ya._

_Eomma-mu tersayang_

…

"Apa kubilang. Mereka kencan lagi kan? Dasar tak ingat umur!" gerutu Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

Bukan rahasia lagi, jika keharmonisan rumah tangga Tuan dan Nyonya Lee itu benar-benar luar biasa. Setiap akhir pekan, mereka pasti akan berjalan-jalan keluar. Entah hanya sekedar piknik di taman atau pergi ke laut berdua saja. Yah, katakanlah semacam kencan. Eunhyuk mengerti bahwa kedua orang tuanya pasti butuh waktu untuk berdua saja. Namun jika hal itu dilakukan setiap akhir pekan seperti sekarang ini? _Hell yeah_, Eunhyuk bahkan sekarang tak memiliki kekasih untuk diajak berkencan. Malah Tuan dan Nyonya Lee membuat anaknya semakin iri saja.

"Ada apa?" Donghae yang telah selesai berbenah segera menghampiri Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedikit uring-uringan.

Hanya dengan melihat wajah polos Donghae, Eunhyuk merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Melupakan rasa sebal pada kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang menghilang entah kemana.

"Tak apa. Hanya saja, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sedang pergi keluar."

"_Ahjussi_ dan _Ahjumma_ pergi kemana?" tanya Donghae.

"Entahlah. Mereka pasti pergi berkencan lagi." Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pasrah karena ditinggalkan lagi oleh orang tuanya selama akhir pekan.

"Kencan?" Donghae mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa itu?"

"Hae tak tahu kencan itu apa? Hae tak pernah berkencan?"

Jawaban Donghae hanyalah sebuah gelengan pelan.

"Kencan itu …" Eunhyuk sedikit kesulitan menjelaskan, "… kegiatan yang kita lakukan bersama orang yang kita sukai. Berjalan-jalan berdua, melakukan banyak hal berdua saja."

"Seperti yang dilakukan Min _Hyung_ dan _Hyungie_ setiap Sabtu malam?"

"Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan?" Eunhyuk sedikit penasaran.

"Mereka akan memasak di dapur berdua, makan malam berdua. Setiap mereka melakukan itu, Hae pasti disuruh menginap di apartemen Mochi, karena Hae sama sekali tidak boleh mengganggu mereka.," jelas Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kelihatannya 'kegiatan' itu membuatnya sebal setengah mati.

Dan Eunhyuk hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasan Donghae. "Yah, bisa dikatakan itu adalah kencan." Eunhyuk menanggapi seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Donghae. "Dan itu memang benar. Hae tak boleh mengganggu kencan orang lain."

"Mengapa?" lagi-lagi Donghae menanyakan hal yang tak ia mengerti.

"Karena …" Eunhyuk sedikit bingung bagaimana menjelaskan hal itu kepada Donghae, karena dia yakin Donghae akan semakin banyak bertanya.

"Errr … bagaimana kalau kita sarapan saja? Apa Hae tak lapar?" Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Donghae mengelus perutnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat imut. "_Ne_, Hae lapar."

"Ayo kita sarapan."

Seraya menggenggam tangan Donghae, Eunhyuk menggiring Donghae ke arah meja makan. Di atas meja telah terhidang dua piring berisi roti bakar yang hampir mengeras dan _omelette_ jamur yang terlihat sudah hampir dingin. Mengenaskan.

"Err …" Donghae menatap makanan itu dengan perasaan sedih.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari tatapan Donghae langsung menyahut, "Jika Donghae tak suka makanan ini, aku bisa buatkan yang baru." Biarpun jarang memasak, tapi bukan berarti Eunhyuk tak bisa memasak, bukan?

"_Aniyo_, tak perlu." Donghae menggeleng. "_Ahjumma_ sudah susah-susah membuatkan makanan ini untuk kita. Sayang kalau tak dimakan. Mari makan."

Tanpa basa-basi, Donghae langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi dan mulai menyantap sarapan dingin itu. Melihat hal itu, mau tak mau membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum manis sambil memandangi sang malaikat polos di hadapannya saat ini.

* * *

##########

* * *

Menunggu memang menyebalkan, kau tahu? Itulah yang sedang dirasakan Eunhyuk saat ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tunangan Sungmin sudah meneleponnya dan berkata dia pasti datang sore ini untuk menjemput Donghae. Tapi entah jam berapa dia akan muncul.

"Aaaarrgghh!" geram Eunhyuk seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sekarang dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Ryeowook jika sedang menunggu dirinya yang terlalu sering terlambat di halte bus.

Donghae hanya menatap kelakuan Eunhyuk dengan tatapan mata datar. Apa dia tak lelah uring-uringan terus sejak pagi? pikirnya polos.

"Hyukkie."

Panggilan Donghae yang begitu lembut seakan membawa Eunhyuk kembali dari dunia keautisannya.

"Ya?"

"Hae tak suka Hyukkie marah."

"Tapi aku kan tak marah pada Hae."

"Tetap saja Hae tak suka." Namja kekanakan itu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Mian_, _mianhe_." Eunhyuk mengelus kepala Donghae, berharap elusan itu dapat menghilangkan kekesalan Donghae. "Aku janji tak marah-marah lagi, oke?"

Seketika itu pula Donghae menunjukkan wajah tersenyumnya yang bak malaikat. "Apa _Hyungie_ belum datang juga?"

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Apa Hae tak sabar ingin pulang?"

"Bukan itu." Donghae menggeleng. "Kalau _Hyungie_ kesini, dia pasti akan membawa Mochi. Dan Hae bisa bermain dengan Mochi."

"Mochi? Teman Hae?"

Donghae mengangguk semangat. "Dia itu sepupu jauhnya _Hyungie_. Dan dia adalah sahabat terbaik Hae."

Baru saja Eunhyuk ingin membalas perkataan Donghae, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu rumah diketuk tiga kali. Ah, jangan-jangan ini tamu yang dia tunggu sedari tadi? pikir Eunhyuk. Dia pun segera beranjak ke pintu utama, sementara Donghae mengekori dari belakang.

Begitu pintu dibuka, tampak seorang _namja_ yang cukup tampan berdiri di depan pintu rumah Eunhyuk. Pandangan matanya tajam, dan aura kedewasaan memancar dari diri _namja_ itu. Seorang _namja_ yang tak kalah imut dan manis dari Donghae tampak berdiri agak di belakang _namja_ pertama. Wajahnya yang tembem membuat _namja_ itu semakin tampak imut.

"Hae-fishy!"

"Mochi!"

Seperti yang telah diduga Eunhyuk, kedua makhluk imut itu langsung berpelukan ala _teletubbies_ dan menyisakan dirinya dan si _namja_ tampan itu yang seakan tak lagi beranjak dari pintu rumah.

"Ah, _mianhe_, Hyukjae-_ssi_. Hae dan sepupuku itu memang selalu seperti itu jika baru bertemu."

Suara dari _namja_ dewasa itu membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk yang hampir kembali tenggelam dalam dunia keautisannya saat melihat kedua _namja_ imut itu berlarian di halaman rumahnya yang cukup luas.

"Ah _ne_. Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Mari masuk, err …"

"Kim Jongwoon _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_, Hyukjae-_ssi_."

"_Bangapseumnida_, Jongwoon-_ssi_."

Akhirnya Eunhyuk dan _namja_ itu berkenalan secara resmi. Memang, di saat mereka berbicara di telepon, mereka belum sempat saling mengenalkan diri secara pribadi.

"Silakan, Jongwoon-_ssi_." Eunhyuk mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Panggil saja Yesung, Hyukjae-_ssi_. Terdengar lebih akrab."

"Ah, kalau begitu panggil saja aku Eunhyuk, Yesung … err … _Hyung_?"

"Kau bisa menebak aku lebih tua darimu?"

"Kau memang terlihat lebih tua, _Hyung_."

"Apa itu artinya aku harus segera menikah dengan Sungminnie?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda, membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau tertawa lebar mendengar.

"Kau suka bercanda seperti ini, _Hyung_?"

"Seringkali. Sayangnya saat aku mulai mengeluarkan lelucon, orang yang mendengar biasanya lebih banyak terdiam daripada tertawa."

Dan lagi-lagi Eunhyuk tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Sungmin _Hyung_ memang tak salah memilih pendamping hidup. _Hyung_ orang yang menyenangkan."

"Benarkah?" Terlihat sekali dia tersipu malu mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk barusan. "_Gamsahae, _Eunhyuk-ah."

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Eunhyuk pun segera mengambil inisiatif untuk membuatkan minuman untuk tamunya itu.

"Tak perlu repot-repot, Eunhyuk-ah," sahut Yesung saat Eunhyuk meletakkan minuman itu di meja tamu.

"_Aniyo_. Tamuku harus dijamu dengan baik."

Dia pun tersenyum, menambah kadar ketampanannya.

"Apa Hae tak nakal selama menginap disini?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Dia anak yang baik dan penurut. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_-ku sangat senang saat tahu Hae akan menginap disini. Kami semua menyukainya."

Yesung mengangguk-angguk. Terlihat bahwa dia cukup lega mendengar hal itu. "Kelihatannya kedua bocah itu menyukai halaman rumahmu yang luas."

Eunhyuk pun menoleh ke arah jendela melihat kedua _namja_ manis yang sedang bermain dengan gembira di halaman rumahnya. Berlari-larian kesana kemari, seakan tak kenal lelah.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, Yesung-_ssi_ …"

"Ya?"

"Sepupumu itu … apa …"

"Tidak." Yesung sudah mengerti apa yang Eunhyuk maksudkan. "Henry tidak seperti Hae."

"Jadi?" Eunhyuk menatap Yesung bingung.

"Dia hanya terlalu dimanja, sehingga dia menjadi _namja_ yang terlalu kekanakan. Hanya itu. Bukan seperti Hae yang … yah, kau tahu apa maksudku."

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi untunglah, masih ada yang bisa berteman dengan Hae yang seperti itu."

"_Ne_, aku juga bersyukur atas hal itu." Yesung ikut mengangguk. "Henry bisa betah dengan Hae yang kekanakan, karena dia juga hampir sama saja dengan Hae. Dan Henry, walaupun usianya dua tahun lebih muda dari Hae, selalu mampu menjaga Hae selayaknya menjaga adiknya sendiri."

"Apa tak ada lagi yang menjaga Hae selain kalian berdua?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Yesung menggeleng. "Orang yang paling dekat dengan Sungminnie hanya kami saja. Dan yah, kami tidak selamanya selalu ada untuk Hae. Contohnya saja kemarin. Aku sedang berada di Taipei untuk meliput berita – aku adalah seorang jurnalis, omong-omong –, dan Henry kebetulan pula harus mengikuti kuliah hingga larut malam sehingga tak bisa pulang bersama Hae."

Eunhyuk pun merasa sedikit sedih mendengar penjelasan itu. Entah mengapa, hatinya berkata bahwa dia harus melindungi _namja_ manis itu juga.

"_Hyung_."

"Ya?"

"Apa … aku juga boleh menjaga Hae?"

* * *

##########

* * *

Saat ini, Donghae sedang berada di apartemen Yesung. Ya, urusan Sungmin belum juga selesai dan masih belum bisa pulang dari Busan. Sehingga Yesung memutuskan agar Donghae menginap di apartemennya, dan juga ditemani oleh Henry.

"Mochi, kau sudah tidur belum?"

Henry, yang sebenarnya masih terjaga walaupun matanya sudah ditutup rapat-rapat, langsung membuka suara.

"_No_. Aku belum tidur."

Donghae pun menatap Henry dengan intens. Henry yang dipandangi oleh sahabatnya dengan pandangan aneh seperti itu pun mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa, Hae-fishy?"

"Tadi malam aku menginap di rumah Hyukkie."

Henry memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku sudah tahu dari _Hyungie_ kalau kau menginap di rumah Hyukkie _Hyung_ semalam. Jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Ini bukan masalah, sebenarnya."

"Lalu?"

Donghae memainkan ujung bantal yang sedari tadi dia peluk dengan erat. "Disana aku diperlakukan dengan baik. _Ahjussi_ dan _Ahjumma_ Lee sangat baik padaku. _Ahjumma_ Lee bahkan membuatkan makan malam spesial untukku. Walaupun belum seenak buatan Min _Hyung_, tapi makanannya cukup lezat."

"Itu bagus," tanggap Henry sambil masih terus mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya.

"Dan saat malamnya, aku tidur di kamar tamu yang sudah disiapkan _Ahjumma_ untukku. Kamarnya bagus sekali, jauh lebih besar daripada kamarku. Tapi anehnya aku tidak dapat tidur sedikitpun."

Dan Henry hanya bergumam menanggapi.

"Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Hyukkie. Mungkin saja dia bisa melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan Min _Hyung_ kalau aku sedang tak bisa tidur seperti itu."

"_Really_?" Henry kelihatannya mulai tertarik dengan bagian 'pergi ke kamar Hyukkie'.

Donghae mengangguk. "Dia bilang dia tidak bisa bernyanyi, karena suaranya tak sebagus suara Min _Hyung_. Jadi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan dongeng pengantar tidur untukku."

"Jadi, Hae-fishy tidur di kamar Hyukkie _Hyung_? Memangnya dia tak keberatan?"

"_Ani_." Donghae menggeleng. "Dia malah memelukku terus selama tidur."

"Tapi, apa Hae-fishy tak merasa gerah dipeluk semalaman seperti itu?" Sepertinya pemikiran kedua _namja_ ini masih amat-sangat polos, bukan begitu?

"Aku malah merasa sangat nyaman saat dipeluk oleh Hyukkie. Min _Hyung_ sering memelukku kalau aku sedang bermimpi buruk. Tapi jujur saja, pelukannya belum sehangat dan senyaman pelukan Hyukkie. Aneh ya?"

Henry mengangguk dengan polosnya. "Itu aneh sekali. Sayangnya aku tidak pernah mengalami yang seperti itu. Bagiku pelukan _Mama_ adalah yang paling hangat dan nyaman. Tapi aku belum pernah merasakan hal yang lebih pada orang lain."

"Kalau kita berpelukan, kira-kira bisa sama tidak?" Donghae berhipotesis.

"Entah. Coba saja."

Akhirnya kedua _namja_ kekanakan nan polos itu mencoba saling memeluk satu sama lain. Namun baru dua menit berselang, mereka segera melepaskan diri.

"Rasanya hangat, tapi tak sehangat pelukan Hyukkie."

"Benar. Aku masih lebih suka pelukan _Mama_."

Keduanya hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah, masih belum mendapat pencerahan mengenai apa-yang-membuat-pelukan-seseorang-terasa-begitu-hangat-dan-nyaman.

* * *

##########

* * *

Yesung terus memperhatikan perbuatan kedua _namja_ manis itu dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup sempurna. Dia tersenyum geli melihat mereka berdua melakukan percobaan yang hasilnya hanya berupa kegagalan. Dengan amat berhati-hati, dia pun menutup pintu kamar tamu apartemennya itu.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang tamu yang juga merangkap ruang televisi. Dia melirik televisi, terlalu malas untuk menonton malam ini. Lebih baik aku menghubungi kekasihku tersayang, pikirnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya sampai Sungmin mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Yeoboseyo, chagi."_

"_Yeoboseyo_. Apa kabarmu disana, wahai kekasihku tercinta? Tak rindukah dirimu pada kekasih tampanmu ini?" Yesung mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh plus narsis yang membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"_Tentu aku sangat rindu padamu, chagiya. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Urusanku di Busan belum selesai untuk malam ini."_

"Tak apa, _chagi_. Besok kau pulang kan?"

"_Ya. Aku sedang mengusahakan agar besok aku bisa kembali ke rumah. Aku juga tak tahan meninggalkan Hae terlalu lama."_

"Hae tak apa-apa, sayang. Jangan terlalu kuatir."

"_Apa dia tak berbuat aneh-aneh selama menginap di rumah Hyukkie?"_

"Sepertinya tidak. Eunhyuk bilang bahwa Hae sangat penurut, dan bahkan kedua orang tuanya sangat menyukai Hae."

"_Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu." _Sungmin bernafas lega. _"Aku tadinya merasa tak enak karena harus meminta bantuan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Tapi jika semuanya baik-baik saja, aku juga merasa lega."_

"Oh ya _chagi_, omong-omong, aku menemukan hal menarik tadi."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu, saat aku berkunjung ke rumah Eunhyuk tadi, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang awalnya cukup membuatku terkejut. Tapi menurut perkiraanku, hal ini akan menjadi awal mula yang baik tentunya."

"_Aish, jangan berbelit-belit chagi. Beritahu aku apa itu."_

Yesung pun menceritakan tentang pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk tadi sore. Tak lupa pula dia menceritakan tentang 'apa yang dibicarakan dan dilakukan Donghae dan Henry di dalam kamar'. Membuat Sungmin terdiam. Dia bingung sekaligus senang mendengar hal itu.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Sungminnie _chagi_?"

"_Aku tak menyangka, adikku sudah besar sekarang."_ Sungmin mengatakan hal itu dengan nada haru.

"Aku harap semua ini benar-benar akan jadi hal baik nantinya."

"_Aku harap juga begitu."_

* * *

##########

* * *

Eunhyuk menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya menerawang sangat jauh. Tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Tapi yang pasti, saat ini dia merasa sedikit … kesepian.

Tangan kanannya perlahan-lahan bergerak, mengusap bagian ranjang yang ditiduri Donghae kemarin malam. Rasanya masih hangat, sehangat saat Eunhyuk memeluk _namja_ manis nan polos itu selama mereka tidur bersama. Astaga, membayangkan hal itu membuat pipi Eunhyuk mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

"Aku kesepian sekarang."

Eunhyuk berkata tanpa ada satupun yang menjawab perkataannya. Tapi itu memang benar. Selama dia bersama Donghae, dia tak merasa kesepian. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Saat menyiapkan makan siang bersama, menonton televisi bersama, sepanjang siang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Mereka lebih seperti … berkencan.

Eunhyuk pun menampar pipinya sendiri saat hal itu terlintas di benaknya.

"Kalau kurang keras, aku mau membantu menampar pipimu, _Hyung_."

Eunhyuk segera menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" teriak Eunhyuk histeris melihat siapa yang telah memasuki rumahnya tanpa izin.

"Kau sendiri yang lupa mengunci pintu depan rumahmu, _Hyung_. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa seteledor itu. Jadi berterima kasihlah padaku yang sudah berbaik hati menguncikan pintu rumahmu."

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju tempat tidur Eunhyuk dan berbaring di sebelah Eunhyuk yang masih terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangan sahabat terdekatnya itu.

"Tak usah menampilkan wajah _pabo_ seperti itu, _Hyung_. Kau tampak semakin _pabo_." Dan Ryeowook harus meringis karena Eunhyuk langsung mencubit lengannya kuat-kuat.

"YAK! Kau mengataiku _pabo_, eoh?"

Ryeowook pun hanya mengeluarkan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"_Hyung_, aku menginap disini ya?"

Sekarang Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahi. Bingung.

"_Waeyo_? Jangan bilang kau mau mengerjakan tugas disini."

"_Aniyo_. Aku hanya rindu padamu, _Hyung_."

"Tak usah berbohong padaku." Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mencubit lengan Ryeowook walau tak sekuat yang sebelumnya. "Ada apa?"

Ryeowook tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan orang tuamu?"

"_Ani_."

"Bertengkar dengan _Gege_?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bosan."

Dan Eunhyuk kembali mengernyitkan dahinya lebih tinggi.

"Bosan pada apa?"

"Aku bosan berada di rumah dan selalu diperlakukan berlebihan." jawab Ryeowook sambil menerawang. "Bukannya aku tak sayang orang tuaku. Bukannya aku tak suka berada di rumah. Tapi aku hanya ingin mencoba hidup sendiri. Aku ingin sekali belajar mandiri."

"Lalu mengapa kau tak lakukan itu?"

"Mereka masih belum bisa melepaskanku."

"Semua orang tua pasti amat berat untuk melepaskan anaknya."

"Mereka bilang bahwa mereka akan mempertimbangkan untuk melepasku setelah aku lulus kuliah. Tapi aku ingin sekarang."

"Turutilah dulu apa kata orang tuamu, Wookie. Tak lama lagi kau akan lulus kuliah. Satu tahun lagi, dan kau bisa hidup mandiri seperti keinginanmu itu. Bersabarlah."

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Walaupun sahabatnya yang satu ini sering meng'autis'kan diri dari lingkungan sekitarnya, paling tidak Eunhyuk-lah yang paling mengerti Ryeowook.

"Eh, _Hyung_. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau tidak seperti biasanya, yang selalu bersemangat begitu malam tiba."

Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook intens, sedang memutuskan apakah sebaiknya ia menceritakan kepada Ryeowook perihal perasaannya atau tidak.

"Kau tahu …" Eunhyuk mulai bercerita. "… Lee Donghae menginap di rumahku kemarin malam."

"MWOOOO?" Jeritan Ryeowook yang melengking itu pun membuahkan sebuah jitakan keras dari Eunhyuk.

"YAK! Tak usah membuat gempar seluruh perumahan ini dengan suara cemprengmu, Wookie!" gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Apa … maksudku … bagaimana bisa? Hae _namdongsaeng_-nya Sungmin _Hyung_ kan? Ayo ceritakan padaku, _Hyung_."

Eunhyuk pun menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari Donghae yang ia temukan di halte bus dekat kampusnya hingga akhirnya Donghae harus menginap di rumahnya karena Sungmin sedang ke luar kota. Tak lupa pula dia menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Yesung, tunangan Sungmin, saat menjemput Donghae.

"Dan anehnya, aku merasa kesepian saat dia sudah pulang."

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk kepala. Dia mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan Eunhyuk. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya, _Hyung_."

"MWO?" Eunhyuk hampir saja jatuh terjungkal kalau saja dia tak ingat bahwa dia duduk terlalu dekat dengan pinggiran kasur. "Itu tidak mungkin, Wookie."

"Apa yang tidak mungkin, _Hyung_? Dari awal, aku sudah memperhatikan sorot matamu saat menatap Hae. Dan matamu itu tak bisa berbohong, _Hyung_. Kau jatuh cinta padanya."

"Bagaimana mungkin … maksudku, dalam waktu sesingkat itu, itu mustahil kan?"

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu sungguh-sungguh ada, _Hyung_."

"Aku tak tahu, Wookie." Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, terlalu bingung dengan pembicaraan ini. "Aku tak pernah merasa … aish, entahlah."

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan" Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk bahu Eunhyuk seolah-olah Eunhyuk-lah yang _dongsaeng_ disini. "Mungkin saat ini _Hyung_ masih sulit untuk percaya. Tapi aku yakin, sebentar lagi _Hyung_ akan sadar bahwa perhatian _Hyung_ pada Hae itu lebih dari perhatian seorang teman."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**From the Author …**

GYAAAAAAAA, chap 4 ini aneh sekaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii .

Tapi author sudah berusaha keras buat nampilin EunHae moment disini, walaupun sedikit sekali ... Dan semoga readerdeul suka dengan chap kali ini.

Sebenarnya ga banyak isinya sih chap kali ini, cuma mau bikin Hyukppa sadar bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Haeppa.

YeMin ? Oh yeah. Akhirnya jelas kan crack pair lain yang author evil jahil nan yadong ini masukin ke dalam FF ini. Hihihihihihihihihi *terkikik ala kunti* Bagi yang ga suka crack pair ini, silakan get out from this story, okay? Author tidak menerima bash or flame sama sekali. Jadi kalo ga suka, ya silakan keluar dan tinggalkan FF ini sekarang juga. Gampang kan?

Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review here?

* * *

:::::::::::::::

**Review Replies**

**dewdew90** : Udah pasti happy ending donk. Author juga ga suka sad ending ... Kyuppa pasti punya pair, tenang aja ... Gomawo udah review.

**KimSunRi** : Wah sama, author juga EunHae Shipper ... Ne, mudah-mudahan aja ga ada yang benci dengan GU&G ... Nanti orang disukai Kyu bakal rilis kok, tungguin aja ... Ga ada alasan khusus. Hae begitu karena kecelakaan & kepalanya terbentur ... Gomawo udah review.

**zakurafrezee** : Iya, maaf ya. Mungkin lain kali author bakal bikin KyuHyuk. Gomawo udah review.

**Me Naruto** : Iya, didedikasikan untuk EunHae ... Entahlah. Di 3 FF author yang lain juga, tiap author buat chap 3, pasti alurnya jadi melambat. Apa ini kutukan angka 3? #plak ... Orang ketiganya bakal rilis nanti, ditungguin aja. Gomawo udah review.

**kyukyu** : Oke, terima kasih atas semangatnya. Gomawo udah review.

**Ahjumma Namja** : Haha, tapi sayangnya ini bukan KiHae ... Gomawo udah review.

**KimPumpkin** : Pair Main udah kejawab di chap ini kan? Tinggal tungguin pairing-nya Kyu aja ... Gomawo udah review.

**Revita Kuzo** : Mian, tapi author sudah memutuskan begitu. Maaf kalau chingu kecewa. Goamwo udah review.

**ressijewell** : Gyaaaa, kenapa harus dada Siwon? Author juga mau eoh . Iya, Kyuppa masih sayang dengan Hyukppa. Gomawo udah review.


	5. Chapter 5 The Wedding

**Title : [Get Up & Go] Chapter 5 – The Wedding**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.809 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Super Junior memberdeul ... Appear as the chapters being updated ...**

**Warning : YAOI ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, I've warn you ! Any flame are unacceptable !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story are mine**

* * *

Gereja indah itu berdiri dengan gagahnya di atas bebukitan di luar kota Seoul. Udara khas perbukitan segera menyapa semua orang yang akan hadir di pesta pernikahan yang cukup megah itu. Tepat bersebelahan dengan gereja tersebut, terdapat sebuah gedung serba guna yang dapat dipakai untuk menggelar pesta setelah pemberkatan selesai. Gedung itu tak begitu besar, namun yang paling menonjol adalah halaman hijaunya yang membentang luas. Ya, 'Pesta Kebun' akan menjadi pilihan tema terbaik bagi siapapun yang ingin menggelar perhelatan sakralnya di tempat ini.

Tiga orang _namja_ tengah berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk gereja dengan memakai tuxedo masing-masing. Satu orang tampak begitu tampan dengan tuxedo hitam dan kemeja putih, didukung pula oleh badannya yang tinggi dan senyum manisnya yang mampu membuat orang merasa damai. Kedua _namja_ lainnya, yang lebih pendek, terlihat begitu manis dengan balutan tuxedo putih dengan sedikit garis hitam di bagian kerah, saku dan kedua ujung lengan serta kemeja putih di bagian dalam. Ketiga-tiganya memakai dasi pita yang membuat mereka tampak sempurna untuk acara pernikahan ini.

"Berhentilah saling melirik seperti itu. Kalian membuatku iri," sahut Eunhyuk yang melihat kedua sahabatnya – Ryeowook dan Hangeng – yang tengah saling melirik satu sama lain. Seperti remaja umur belasan saja, pikir Eunhyuk.

"Yak, _Hyung_. Kau juga seharusnya berhenti menghancurkan momen romantis kami." Ryeowook mencibir sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Hangeng mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyerang _namja_ terkasihnya itu di tempat umum. Tentu saja dia tak ingin menjadi bahan tontonan gratis, bukan?

"Romantis apanya? Yang ada kalian itu seperti remaja labil berumur belasan yang baru mengenal cinta pertama."

Hangeng hanya tertawa kecil, baru menyadari bahwa kelakuannya begitu kekanak-kanakkan. Sedangkan Ryeowook? Rasanya dia ingin sekali mematahkan tulang Eunhyuk saat dia mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau seperti tak pernah jatuh cinta saja, Hyukkie." Hangeng mencoba membela Ryeowook yang terlihat begitu sebal dengan Eunhyuk.

"Aku pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti yang kalian lakukan barusan."

Lagi-lagi Hangeng tertawa mendengar Eunhyuk yang tak pernah mau kalah beradu argumen dengan siapapun. Ryeowook akhirnya hanya menghela napas pasrah di-_bully_ oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Daripada memikirkan hal itu …" Eunhyuk menerawang melihat hamparan bukit yang berada di sekitar gereja, "… aku jadi penasaran, kapan kalian akan meresmikan hubungan kalian? Kalian sudah terlalu lama melakukan pendekatan."

Semburat merah tampak jelas di pipi kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu. Benar, mereka masih belum meresmikan hubungan secara terbuka kepada sahabat mereka. Sebenarnya tanpa ada acara 'tembak-menembak' secara resmi pun, semua orang sudah bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana hubungan cinta Hangeng dan Ryeowook hanya dengan satu kali lihat saja. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, semua orang butuh pengakuan secara terbuka bukan?

"Aku akan mencari momen yang tepat dulu, Hyukkie." Hangeng menjawab dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"Dan tak perlu terburu-buru," potong Eunhyuk cepat. "Aku ingin kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih dalam momen yang paling romantis, karena aku akan mengabadikannya."

Hal itu membuat Ryeowook memeluk Eunhyuk tanpa basa-basi. "_Gomawo_, Hyukkie _Hyung_." Sungguh, Eunhyuk memang selalu jadi sahabat terbaiknya.

Dan Eunhyuk pun membalas pelukan itu dengan sayang.

"Hei, omong-omong, mana pengiring pengantin pria satunya? Aku belum melihat bocah setan itu sedari pagi," celetuk Hangeng mengakhiri momen pelukan EunWook.

"Entahlah." Ryeowook menanggapi seraya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Terlalu lama berdandan, mungkin."

Eunhyuk terkikik mendengar jawaban asal itu. "Mana mungkin Kyuhyun berdandan, Wookie. Dia bukan sepertimu, gender-tak-jelas."

"Yak, _Hyung_. Sudah jelas aku ini _namja_. Aku memakai _make up_ supaya aku terlihat tampan." Ryeowook tak terima kembali di-_bully_ oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aish, berhentilah bertengkar." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kehebohan mereka.

Dan ketika ketiga _namja_ itu menoleh, yang mereka lihat adalah sang pengantin pria yang sudah begitu rapi dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih di tubuh sempurnanya itu. Ah, betapa tampannya seorang Choi Siwon di hari pernikahannya itu.

"Wow. Kau tampak keren, Siwon _Hyung_." Ryeowook yang pertama menanggapi, membuat Siwon mengeluarkan _dimple smile_ andalannya.

"_Gomawo_." Sekarang Siwon beralih kepada Hangeng. "Bagaimana, _Gege_? Apa semua tamu undangan sudah hadir?"

"Hanya tinggal beberapa yang belum datang. Mungkin terjebak macet, mengingat ini akhir pekan," jawab Hangeng santai.

"Baguslah. Bagaimana dengan makanan untuk pesta nanti, Hyukkie?" tanya Siwon pada Eunhyuk.

"Semua sudah beres. Setelah pemberkatan selesai, aku akan mengeceknya lagi."

Siwon memandang Ryeowook dengan penuh arti. "Wookie, apa Bummie sudah siap?"

"Bummie akan siap dalam 15 menit. Dan setengah jam lagi, pemberkatan sudah dapat dimulai, sesuai jadwal." Ryeowook menjawab dengan bangga.

"Aku harap pernikahanku hari ini lancar tanpa ada halangan berarti." Siwon baru menyadari ada satu orang yang belum terlihat sejak tadi. "Hei, dimana Kyunnie?"

Tepat saat Hangeng ingin menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, sebuah siluet dua orang yang saling bergandengan tangan berjalan ke arah mereka. Semuanya tampak terkejut, namun berusaha untuk tak menunjukkannya. Bukankah ini untuk pertama kalinya?

"Maaf, _Hyungdeul_." Kyuhyun menyapa sahabat-sahabatnya terlebih dahulu. Dan dia terlihat semakin tampan dengan balutan tuxedo yang hampir serupa dengan yang dipakai Hangeng. "Aku ter … maksudku, dia yang terlambat menjemputku."

Kyuhyun menunjuk si-pengantar-yang-terlambat yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Dan _namja_ yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari Siwon itu hanya memamerkan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Mi." Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan teman – atau kekasih? – nya itu.

"Zhoumi. Salam kenal semuanya." Gayanya bicaranya begitu santai, terlihat kontras dengan penampilannya yang begitu formal dan cukup berkelas.

"Ah, selamat datang, Zhoumi-_ssi_." Hangeng akhirnya bersuara setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu, Zhoumi-_ssi_. Teman Kyuhyun adalah teman kami juga." Siwon pun sepertinya sudah tak tampak terkejut lagi.

"Tentu. Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Siwon-_ssi_."

Kedua _namja_ tinggi itu pun saling berjabat tangan setelah Siwon menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya karena Zhoumi telah bersedia hadir di acara pernikahannya, serta telah mengantar Kyuhyun dengan selamat. Tak lama berselang, tiba-tiba Siwon dipanggil ke dalam gereja oleh kedua orang tua dan calon mertuanya.

Sepeninggalan Siwon, Kyuhyun pun segera mengajak Hangeng berbicara untuk persiapan acara puncak. Sementara ketiga orang lainnya – yang terabaikan – hanya bisa berdiri canggung.

"Jadi, apa kalian berdua yang bernama Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook?"

Mereka berdua pun mengangguk – masih dengan sikap canggung –.

"Ah, tak kusangka kalian lebih pendek dari yang Kyuhyun ceritakan."

"Yak! Enak saja mengatai kami pendek. Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi." Lagi-lagi Ryeowook harus menumpahkan kekesalan pagi ini.

Dan kekesalan Ryeowook hanya ditanggapi tawa kecil dari Zhoumi.

"Jadi, Eunhyuk-_ssi_, apa benar kau penulis novel 'At the Beginning series' itu?" tanya Zhoumi sambil memandang Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang saat ada yang membahas karya tulisnya itu. "Iya. Apa kau membacanya?"

"Tentu saja." Zhoumi semakin antusias. "Aku bahkan memiliki ketiga serinya, dan sudah membacanya berkali-kali. Sungguh, itu novel yang sangat bagus."

Eunhyuk sedikit tersipu mendengar pujian itu. Dia tak menyangka bahwa ada yang begitu menyukai karyanya.

"Ah, _kamsahamnida_, Zhoumi-_ssi_."

"Zhoumi-_ssi_, apa kau kekasihnya Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Eunhyuk pun mencubit lengan Ryeowook karena sudah bertanya dengan tidak sopan seperti itu, yang berbuah ringisan di wajah Ryeowook.

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menjawab. "Saat ini belum."

"Belum? Kalian masih tahap pendekatan, begitukah?" Dan lagi-lagi Ryeowook meringis karena Eunhyuk kembali mencubit lengannya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Akhirnya Zhoumi tertawa melihat tingkah kedua namja manis itu. "Sudahlah, Eunhyuk-_ssi_. Kasihan sahabatmu itu, dia kelihatan kesakitan."

"Dia sudah bersikap tidak sopan padamu," jelas Eunhyuk sambil memberikan _deathglare_ – yang sebetulnya lebih cocok disebut _cuteglare_ – pada Ryeowook. "Maafkan ketidaksopanan sahabatku ini, Zhoumi-_ssi_."

"Tak apa, tak apa." Zhoumi tersenyum melihat keakraban kedua sahabat itu. "Omong-omong, Eunhyuk-_ssi_, bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi? Paling tidak, aku bisa mendapat kesempatan membawa buku-buku novel karanganmu dan meminta tanda tangan."

Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut mendengar ajakan itu. Namun dia tak kuasa menolak ajakan dari pembaca setianya, kan? "Err … baiklah. Kau bisa menghubungiku melalui Kyuhyun."

"Wah, benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, Eunhyuk-_ssi_." Zhoumi terlihat semakin bersemangat sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar khas _fanboying_-nya. Tangan Eunhyuk mungkin akan putus karena genggaman erat itu kalau saja Kyuhyun yang berada di ujung pintu tak segera memanggil Zhoumi untuk masuk ke dalam gereja. Dan perbincangan itu pun berakhir setelah Zhoumi melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

"Fyuh, akhirnya _namja_ itu hilang juga." Ryeowook bernafas lega.

"Itu tidak sopan, Wookie." Eunhyuk mengingatkan.

"Untuk apa kau bersikap sopan dan baik di hadapan orang yang sudah merebut Kyuhyun darimu, _Hyung_?"

Eunhyuk tersentak saat Ryeowook membeberkan fakta itu. Ya, fakta bahwa orang yang baru saja berbincang dengan Eunhyuk adalah orang yang sudah berhasil mengalihkan cinta Kyuhyun dari dirinya. Namun, saat melihat sikap baik dan ramah yang ditunjukkan oleh Zhoumi, Eunhyuk sama sekali tak merasa kesal ataupun membenci _namja_ kelewat tinggi itu.

"Dia tidak merebut Kyuhyun dariku, Wookie." Eunhyuk mendesah pelan. "Kyuhyun-lah yang jatuh cinta pada Zhoumi, dan itu artinya bukan Zhoumi yang merebut Kyuhyun."

"_Hyung_." Ryeowook memandang iba kepada Eunhyuk yang tampaknya akan kembali menangis, lalu memeluknya lagi dengan lebih erat. Berharap dapat menenangkan perasaan Eunhyuk yang kembali gundah. "Jangan bersedih lagi, _ne_. Ada aku, Han _Gege_, juga Siwon _Hyung_ dan Kibum yang akan selalu mendukungmu."

Ah, betapa Eunhyuk amat bersyukur memiliki sahabat-sahabat seperti ini, yang selalu menyemangati dan memberinya kekuatan.

"_Arra. Jeongmal gomawo_."

* * *

##########

* * *

"Kibummie."

Kibum, yang sedang terduduk di ruangan khusus calon pengantin wanita – atau pria, untuk saat ini – segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dia pun tersenyum senang saat melihat kedua sahabatnya yang datang menemuinya di saat-saat terakhir sebelum dia harus berjalan ke altar bersama ayahnya.

"Hyukkie _Hyung_, Wookie." Kibum memeluk kedua _namja_ manis itu dengan erat, seakan takut mereka akan segera menghilang setelah pesta pernikahannya. "Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian."

"Memangnya kalian akan bulan madu berapa lama sampai-sampai kau akan merindukan kami? Lima tahun, oeh?" Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sok miris.

"Ish, Itu kan hanya basa-basi, _Hyung_." Ryeowook akhirnya bisa membalas dendam atas cubitan Eunhyuk dengan menjitak kepala sahabatnya yang suka meng'autis'kan diri itu. Paling tidak, hal konyol itu bisa membuat Kibum tertawa kecil untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan keadaan di luar sana? Apakah ramai?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Cukup ramai, tentu saja. Kau tahu sendiri betapa banyak kolega dan rekan bisnis Tuan Besar Choi dan _Appa_-mu sendiri, Bummie. Aku yakin, pasti ada sekitar seribu orang lebih yang sudah berkumpul di dalam gereja." Ryeowook berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Haaah." Kibum malah mendesah bagai orang frustasi.

"Ish, kau malah membuat Bummie semakin gugup, Wookie."

Dan Eunhyuk berhasil mencubit lengan Ryeowook untuk yang ketiga kalinya, yang dibalas dengan cengiran (sok) tak berdosa.

"Hehehe, _mianhe_, _Hyung_." Ryeowook pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Kibum, memberikannya semangat. "Kau pasti bisa, Bummie. _Hwaiting_!"

"_Ne_, _hwaiting_." Kibum pun tersenyum lega.

Dan Tuan Besar Kim pun membuka pintu itu dengan pelan, takut kalau-kalau kedatangannya mengganggu kebersamaan tiga sahabat itu.

"Bummie _chagi_, sudah hampir waktunya." panggil Tuan Kim sambil tersenyum.

"_Appa_." Kibum pun langsung menghempaskan diri ke pelukan ayahnya. Dan setetes air mata membasahi pipinya.

"_Aigoo_, mengapa anakku menangis eoh? Bukankah ini adalah hari bahagianya?" tanya Tuan Kim seraya menghapus jejak air mata itu.

"Setelah ini, aku tidak akan tinggal lagi di rumah kita." Wajah Kibum seolah-olah menyiratkan tak rela melepaskan diri dari keluarganya. "Aku pasti akan merindukan _Appa_. Juga _Eomma_ dan Sae Hee."

"Tapi kau bisa mengajak Siwon untuk berkunjung ke rumah sesekali, Bummie."

"Tapi tetap saja … rasanya akan berbeda."

Senyum Tuan Kim pun semakin mengembang. Betapa dia amat menyayangi anak sulungnya ini. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Itu hanya awalnya saja, Bummie. Nanti kau juga akan terbiasa." Ayahnya memeluk Kibum lebih erat, menyalurkan kasih sayang seorang ayah kepada anaknya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum sang anak menikah. "Berjanjilah pada _Appa_ untuk menjadi pendamping yang baik untuk Siwon. Dan menjadi menantu yang baik pula untuk keluarga Choi."

"_Ne_, aku berjanji." Dan perjanjian kelingking tetap berlaku untuk ayah dan anak tersebut. Ah, betapa eratnya tali kekeluargaan mereka.

"Baiklah. Kau siap?" tanya Tuan Kim untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dan Kibum menjawab dengan anggukan.

* * *

##########

* * *

Melodi nan merdu mengiringi calon mempelai yang tengah melangkah bersama sang ayah menuju altar. Di depan mereka, terlihatlah dua orang pengiring pengantin yang tampak begitu manis dengan balutan tuxedo yang mereka pakai beserta senyum yang ditujukan untuk semua tamu. Sang calon mempelai satunya, tengah berdiri di samping altar dengan senyum menawan penuh kebahagiaan, menunggu calon pendamping hidupnya tiba di depan altar.

Di hadapan Choi Siwon, Tuan Kim pun menyerahkan putra kesayangannya itu. Hanya satu pesan sang ayah: "jaga Kibum dan buat dia bahagia selamanya", yang tentu saja akan dilaksanakan oleh Siwon dengan sepenuh hati.

Dan di sinilah sang kedua mempelai berada, berdiri di depan altar, di hadapan sang pendeta dan disaksikan oleh lebih dari seribu tamu undangan, untuk mengucap janji suci.

"Apakah kau, Choi Siwon, bersedia menerima Kim Kibum sebagai pendamping hidupmu satu-satunya, hidup bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan yang suci, saling mengasihi dan menyayangi, dalam susah maupun senang, dalam sakit maupun sehat, dan menjaga kesucian pernikahan ini seumur hidup?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Siwon tegas dan mantap.

"Dan apakah kau, Kim Kibum, bersedia menerima Choi Siwon sebagai pendamping hidupmu satu-satunya, hidup bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan yang suci, saling mengasihi dan menyayangi, dalam susah maupun senang, dalam sakit maupun sehat, dan menjaga kesucian pernikahan ini seumur hidup?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Kibum mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ucapkan janji nikah kalian dengan sungguh-sungguh dan tanpa paksaan," lanjut sang Pendeta.

"Saya, Choi Siwon, menerima Kim Kibum sebagai satu-satunya pendamping hidup saya dalam pernikahan yang sah, dalam suka maupun duka, di waktu sakit maupun sehat, hingga kematian memisahkan kami berdua."

"Saya, Kim Kibum, menerima Choi Siwon sebagai satu-satunya pendamping hidup saya dalam pernikahan yang sah, dalam suka maupun duka, di waktu sakit maupun sehat, hingga kematian memisahkan kami berdua."

"Silakan memakaikan cincin pernikahan pada pasangan Anda."

Siwon mengambil cincin yang dibawakan oleh Kyuhyun ke jari manis Kibum, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Silakan mencium pasangan Anda."

Dan di saat itulah, gereja itu dipenuhi suara riuh tepuk tangan penuh kebahagiaan saat Siwon mencium bibir Kibum dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Hangeng dan Kyuhyun saling merangkul satu sama lain, sementara Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook begitu terharu sambil berpelukan erat. Betapa prosesi pernikahan itu berlangsung khidmat dan penuh rasa bahagia.

"Akhirnya kau resmi menjadi pendamping hidupku, Bummie," bisik Siwon di telinga Kibum. "Apakah kau bahagia?"

Kibum mengangguk pelan. "_Ne_, sangat bahagia."

* * *

##########

* * *

Pesta pernikahan itu pun dilanjutkan di gedung yang bersebelahan dengan gereja tersebut. Memang bukan gedung itu yang menjadi pusat pesta berlangsung, melainkan hampiran hijau di sekitar gedung itulah yang digunakan untuk melaksanakan pesta yang cukup megah itu.

Dapat terlihat para orang tua berkumpul dengan para kolega dan rekan bisnis mereka. Sementara kedua mempelai berdiri di pelaminan dengan wajah bahagia, menyambut ucapan selamat dari teman dan para sahabat, serta sanak keluarga lainnya.

Di deretan meja yang menghidangkan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman, tampak seorang _namja_ manis yang tengah mengawasi keadaan makanan yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk pesta itu. Sementara di sampingnya seorang namja yang tampak dewasa ikut mendampingi si _namja_ manis.

"Tenang saja, Sungminnie _chagi_. Aku yakin makanannya akan cukup hingga semua tamu pulang dari pesta ini."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah tunangan terkasihnya sambil tersenyum, walaupun wajahnya menyiratkan keletihan.

"Aku tahu, Sungie _Hyung_. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat pekerjaan dengan pesanan lebih dari seribu tamu undangan. Dan tentu saja … aku sedikit khawatir."

Wajah letih Sungmin membuat Yesung menggenggam erat tangan tunangannya itu.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Sungminnie. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Genggaman itu membuat hati Sungmin sedikit lebih tenang. Tak salah dia memutuskan untuk mengajak serta Yesung menemaninya mengurus pekerjaan di pesta ini.

"Sungmin _Hyung_."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi momen romantis kedua sejoli itu. Dan betapa senangnya ia saat melihat sang pemanggil.

"Hyukkie." Sebuah pelukan hangat dari Sungmin pun menyambut kedatangan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Sungmin _Hyung_ akan mengawasi sendiri pekerjaan yang _Hyung_ tangani," tanggap Ryeowook.

"_Ne_, Ryeowookie. Aku selalu mengawasi semua pekerjaan yang aku terima secara langsung. Aku belum sanggup melepaskan begitu saja tanggung jawab ini kepada pegawai-pegawaiku."

"_Hyung_ benar-benar tipe pemimpin yang baik," puji Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Hyukkie."

Tiba-tiba saja pembicaraan mereka disela oleh teriakan dua _namja_ yang tengah bermain sambil berlari-lari di sepanjang halaman tempat pesta itu diselenggarakan

"_Andwae_, Mochi. Kembalikan Nemo."

"_No way_. Hae-fishy sudah bermain dengan Nemo lima kali, dan sekarang giliran Mochi."

Kedua _namja_ itu berlari-lari sambil memperebutkan sebuah boneka _clownfish_ besar berwarna oranye terang. Untungnya tak banyak yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka yang sesungguhnya cukup mengganggu, mengingat para tamu undangan lebih berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Kau membawa Hae juga, _Hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa sadar sambil terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan dua bocah itu.

"_Ne_. Dia terus memaksa untuk ikut, karena dia tak ingin sendirian di rumah."

"Dan terpaksa pula aku harus membawa Henry bersamaku untuk menjaga Hae." Yesung mengatakan hal itu sambil menggeleng-geleng pasrah. "Padahal aku berencana untuk berduaan saja dengan tunanganku ini."

Segera saja Sungmin menjitak kepala Yesung, walau tak terlalu kuat. "Jadi kau tega meninggalkan Hae sendirian di rumah, begitu maksudmu tuan Kim?"

"_Aniyo_, _chagi_. Bukan itu maksud perkataanku. Aku senang kok, Hae bisa ikut dengan kita," rengek Yesung manja untuk membujuk Sungmin agar tak marah padanya. Tapi Sungmin malah membuang muka, pura-pura ngambek.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook terkikik melihat pertengkaran kecil tak penting antara dua sejoli itu. Sebuah tontonan menarik eoh?

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang, termasuk mereka berempat. Entah mengapa firasat Eunhyuk mengatakan hal yang kurang baik. Dengan langkah cepat-cepat dia bergerak ke tempat asal teriakan itu, disusul oleh Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Yesung.

"Hiks, hiks … _appo_, hiks."

Sesosok _namja_ manis tengah menangis, terduduk di rerumputan sambil memeluk kaki kanannya. Sementara _namja_ satunya berusaha meminta maaf kepada _namja_ yang menangis itu.

"Maaf, Hae. Ini salahku. Maaf, harusnya aku tak mengejarmu seperti itu. Maaf, maaf."

"_Ani_ … hiks … ini bukan salah Mochi … hiks … _appo_."

"HAE!" Sungmin menjerit saat tahu bahwa adiknyalah terjatuh dan menjerit tadi. Namun belum sempat dia mendekat, ternyata Eunhyuk sudah lebih dahulu mendekati Donghae dan menggendong _namja_ yang tengah menangis kesakitan itu di punggungnya. Semuanya hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan tatapan kagum.

"Biarkan mereka." Sungmin, yang baru akan menyusul Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih dulu membawa adiknya itu, segera menoleh ke arah Yesung yang menahan tangannya.

"Beri mereka waktu berdua," sahut Yesung lagi.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis dan menuruti kata-kata tunangannya itu.

* * *

##########

* * *

Dan disinilah kedua orang itu berakhir. Di jok mobil Hangeng bagian belakang memang selalu terdapat kotak P3K untuk saat-saat darurat. Dan itu tentunya menguntungkan Eunhyuk yang harus mengobati luka di kaki Donghae dengan segera. Paling tidak ia tak harus berkeliling kesana-kemari untuk mencari obat-obatan.

"_Uljima_, Hae. Ini tidak apa-apa. Luka ini akan sembuh dengan cepat." Eunhyuk terus mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Donghae sambil terus mengobati luka Donghae.

"_Jinjja_ … hiks?" Donghae sendiri masih sibuk menghapus air matanya. Entah mengapa Donghae tak ingin _namja_ di hadapannya ini menganggapnya sebagai _namja_ yang cengeng.

"_Ne_. Lukanya tak terlalu dalam, dan kelihatannya darahmu juga cepat mengering. Itu artinya luka Hae akan segera sembuh." Eunhyuk menjelaskan hal itu dengan nada yang begitu lembut, membuat pipi Donghae sedikit memanas. "Hae anak yang kuat. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya."

"_Ne_, tentu saja." Dan anggukan Donghae yang penuh semangat itu membuat Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum lebar.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Eunhyuk membereskan peralatan yang dipakainya untuk mengobati Donghae. Seakan tak ingin waktu untuk bersama _namja_ di hadapannya ini segera berlalu. Donghae sesekali meringis kecil, menandakan nyeri masih terasa di lutut kanannya.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Eunhyuk, yang menyadari ekspresi kesakitan yang Donghae tunjukkan.

"Sedikit." Sebenarnya Donghae tak ingin membuat Eunhyuk semakin khawatir, namun apa daya, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan masih belum berkurang.

Seperti diperintah, Eunhyuk menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus pucuk kepala Donghae dengan sayang. Berharap bahwa pelukan itu akan meredakan sakit yang dirasakan Donghae, padahal tentu saja hal itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

Sekali lagi, Donghae merasa sangat nyaman berada di pelukan Eunhyuk. Kenyamanan yang belum pernah ia rasakan di dalam pelukan siapapun, selain Eunhyuk. Dan sebuah pertanyaan besar kembali menghampiri pikirannya.

"Hyukkie," sahut Donghae dengan takut-takut.

"Ya?"

"Aku … err …" Donghae terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya, namun dia terlalu penasaran.

"Katakan saja, Hae. Aku tak akan marah."

Mendengar Eunhyuk berkata dengan nada yang begitu lembut membuat keberanian Donghae bertambah.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, mengapa pelukan Hyukkie terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat?"

Eunhyuk sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Donghae dengan sedikit bingung. "Nyaman? Maksudnya?"

"Yaaa …" Donghae memainkan jemarinya di dada Eunhyuk, pertanda bahwa dia juga bingung untuk menjawabnya. "… maksud Hae … ya, nyaman. Dan juga hangat. Hae selalu merasa nyaman saat dipeluk oleh Hyukkie. Hati Hae juga terasa hangat. Dan Hae tak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu pada saat dipeluk orang lain. Min _Hyung_ sering memeluk Hae, tapi rasanya benar-benar berbeda pada saat Hyukkie yang memeluk Hae."

Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar penjelasan Donghae yang terkesan polos itu. Sesungguhnya dia juga belum mengerti apa yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini. Hanya setiap melihat _namja_ kekanakan di hadapannya ini, bersama-sama dengannya, membuat Eunhyuk merasa bahagia. Juga sebuah perasaan lain yang juga timbul di hatinya. Perasaan ingin melindungi. Akhirnya, Eunhyuk memilih untuk memeluk Donghae lagi. Benar kata Donghae, pada saat mereka berpelukan, ada sebuah rasa hangat yang dia rasakan.

"Hyukkie." Donghae sedikit kesal karena pertanyaannya sama sekali belum terjawab. Padahal dia begitu ingin tahu apa jawabannya.

"Aku juga tak tahu mengapa Hae bisa merasa seperti itu. Aku tak tahu mengapa ada rasa hangat yang kita rasakan pada saat kita saling berpelukan seperti ini." Eunhyuk berkata pelan akhirnya. "Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Jika Hae memang suka dan merasa nyaman dengan pelukanku, aku berjanji akan selalu memeluk Hae setiap Hae membutuhkan pelukanku. Entah itu di saat Hae merasa sedih ataupun senang, di saat Hae sakit, di saat Hae tak bisa tidur, atau saat Hae merasa takut. Aku berjanji aku akan selalu ada untuk memberikan Hae kenyamanan di dalam pelukanku ini."

* * *

##########

* * *

"Hyaaa, mereka tampak manis sekali." _Namja_ yang berada di samping _namja_ yang meneriakkan kalimat itu langsung tersentak dan otomatis menutup mulut _namja_ itu.

"Aish, Wookie. Teriakanmu bisa membuat semua orang sadar kalau kita sedang mengintip Eunhyuk dan Donghae."

Dan Ryeowook hanya bisa memamerkan cengiran malu-malunya.

"_Mianhe_, _Gege_. Aku lupa."

Hangeng hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Beginilah nasib jika memiliki kekasih yang bersuara cempreng dan suka tak ingat tempat dan situasi.

"Jujur saja, aku senang keadaan hati Eunhyuk sudah terlihat lebih baik sekarang."

"_Ne_, dan itu berkat kehadiran Hae." Ryeowook tersenyum melihat bagaimana Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Hae membawa hal baik untuk Hyukkie _Hyung_."

"Dan akan lebih baik lagi kalau kalian tidak mengintip orang lain yang tengah kasmaran."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan 'memata-matai' itu. Dengan gerakan lambat-lambat ala film Matrix, Ryeowook dan Hangeng menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu berasal.

"Hehehe, hai Sungmin _Hyung_," sapa Ryeowook sambil memberikan cengiran andalannya ke arah Sungmin yang menatap mereka dengan senyum geli – tentunya karena ekspresi Ryeowook dan Hangeng yang begitu aneh karena ketahuan mengintip seperti itu –.

"Ck ck ck, daripada mengintip mereka berdua …" Yesung, yang setia menemani Sungmin, langsung berinisiatif menjewer telinga kedua sejoli pengintip itu dengan senang hati, "… harusnya kalian mengawasi pesta pernikahan sahabat kalian itu. Bukannya malah menjadi _stalker_ dadakan seperti ini."

"Iy-iya, _Hyung_ … auwh." Ryeowook meringis kesakitan. Jeweran Yesung hampir sama menyakitkan dengan cubitan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi jangan jewer kami juga." Hangeng memohon agar telinganya dilepaskan dari jeratan jemari mungil Yesung. Tentu dia tak ingin kembali ke keramaian pesta dengan telinga dijewer bak anak-anak nakal yang sedang dihukum oleh ibunya, bukan?

Tapi kelihatannya kedua sejoli itu harus rela menanggung rasa malu karena Sungmin dan Yesung sudah mengarahkan langkah mereka kembali ke pesta, tanpa melepaskan jeweran itu dari telinga mereka berdua.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**From the Author …**

Akhirnya, chap kelima Get Up & Go kelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ar ^^

SiBum nikah, SiBum nikah, Si… *brak bruk plak* *dihajar readerdeul gegara bikin onar di author's note* Adakah yang menantikan pernikahan SiBum? Ga ada? Ya sudahlah *apaan sih* Tapi yang penting, author ga punya utang lagi buat SiBum Shipper yang udah rela nungguin nikahnya dua sejoli yang ini … Kalau scene-nya aneh, author minta maaf. Jujur aja, ini pertama kalinya author bikin scene pernikahan kayak gini. Ini aja mesti searching kesana-kemari dan harus rela nyusahin saeng kesayangan author, **KimPumpkin**, buat nyariin janji nikah yang bagus. Soalnya, kalo niru dari FF orang, nanti malah dibilang plagiat. Kan author ga mau sampe dicap begitu.

EunHae, katanya ini FF EunHae, tapi kok EunHae moment-nya dikit banget sih? Huweeeeee *nangis di pelukan Jonghyunnie chagi* Mian, mian. Author udah berusaha lebih keras buat banyakin EunHae moment, oke?

MiXiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan couple, GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Udah tahu kan siapa yang disukai Kyuppa sampe akhirnya mutusin hubungan dengan Hyukppa? Mian ya buat para Mitang, author pake Zhoumi Gege buat jadi orang ketiga-nya KyuHyuk. Tapi yang penting, Zhoumi Gege ga jahat donk disini. Ah, author ga pernah tega buat bikin kelima belas keajaiban di dalam hidup author itu menjadi orang yang jahat. SeSUJU kan readerdeul?

Oke deh, author ga bakal banyak omong lagi. Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review?

* * *

:::::::::::::::

**Review Replies**

**dewdew90** : Hehehe, namanya juga kejutan. Ne, makasih udah dukung EunHae. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**KimSunRi** : Haha, sama, author juga korban sinetron. Mari kita lestarikan EunHae! Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Revita Kuzo** : Jeongmal mianhe, chingu, karena udah bikin chingu kecewa ... Kyuppa so pasti jadi uke, huehehehe ... Wueh? Hyuk pedo? Andwaeeee ! Gomawo atas review-nya.

**KimPumpkin** : Iya, biar jadi gembul-di-pipi couple, gyahahahahaha. Ne, Henry gege juga harus muncul eoh. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**kyukyu** : Iya, udah timbul rasa suka sedikit demi sedikit. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**dhianelf4ever** (for chap 3) : Maaf kalo chingu ga suka. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Me Naruto** : Hehehe, makasih udah suka chap ini ^^ Oke, ini udah lanjut. Hwaiting! Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Guest** : Kyu emang bakal jadi uke, hueheheh *smirk* … Dan udah tau kan siapa seme-nya? Mian, ga bikin jadi MinKyu, karena ini khusus SJ fanfiction. Ga apa ya? Gomawo atas review-nya.


	6. Chapter 6 - Fixation Game

**Title : [Get Up & Go] Chapter 6 – Fixation Game**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 4.584 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Super Junior memberdeul ... Appear as the chapters being updated ...**

**Warning : YAOI ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, I've warn you ! Any flame are unacceptable !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story are mine**

Festival musim gugur. Lapangan Universitas Chung-Ang, yang biasanya lengang di siang hari, tampak begitu ramai oleh stan-stan setengah jadi yang mungkin baru akan selesai keesokan hari.

Biasanya Eunhyuk akan duduk di taman kampus di dekat gedung fakultasnya untuk mencari inspirasi. Namun kali ini Eunhyuk lebih memilih memandangi persiapan untuk festival musim gugur yang akan diadakan di universitasnya. Ini juga berkaitan erat dengan tema novel kesepuluhnya.

"Jadi benar, _Hyung_ akan membuat cerita tentang hubungan manusia?" tanya _namja_ manis yang setia duduk di samping Eunhyuk sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu menjawab, "Aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang berbeda untuk novel terbaruku. Selama ini aku hanya fokus pada genre-genre saja. _Romance_ dan _suspense_ untuk empat novel '_At the Beginning series_', _friendship_ untuk novel kelima, _family_ untuk novel keenam, _angst_ untuk novel ketujuh, _fantasy_ untuk kedelapan, dan _crime_ untuk novel kesembilan. Coba katakan padaku, apalagi yang mesti kubuat?"

Ryeowook menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Eunhyuk. Memang kelihatannya _hyung_ autis-nya ini sudah terlalu sering menekankan genre di kesembilan novelnya, dan harus mulai memikirkan tema baru yang menarik. Tapi mengapa harus hubungan manusia? Makhluk autis di sampingnya ini – walaupun sesungguhnya mengambil jurusan Komunikasi Massa agar bisa menjadi jurnalis ataupun wartawan – tidaklah sebegitu tertariknya dengan pola tingkah laku manusia. Jenis makhluk cuek, yang sering tenggelam di dunianya sendiri, yang sebenarnya lebih tertarik untuk menuliskan berita daripada meliputnya. Yang jelas, tak ada di dalam kamus seorang Lee Hyukjae untuk tertarik dengan kehidupan manusia di dunia nyata.

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun, Wookie. Tugasmu tak akan selesai bila dilamunkan saja." Suara Eunhyuk mampu membuat Ryeowook tersentak, dan kembali mengingat apa yang menjadi tujuan keduanya berada di dekat lapangan universitas selain menemani Eunhyuk yang sedang mencari inspirasi.

"Hehehe, aku hampir lupa, _Hyung_." Cengiran Ryeowook membuat Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya.

Sementara Ryeowook kembali mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang tertunda, Eunhyuk juga kembali fokus pada pemasangan lampu-lampu sorot di atas panggung besar yang akan menjadi pusat festival musim gugur itu. Yap, sebuah panggung untuk _Art Performance Competition_, yang kelihatannya akan menjadi inti acara festival tersebut. Itu artinya, festival ini akan sangat ramai, bukan?

Ah, kelihatannya bukan hanya itu yang akan meramaikan festival musim gugur di Universitas Chung-Ang. Eunhyuk melihat sekumpulan orang dari universitas berbeda sedang mengawasi proses pembuatan panggung besar itu. Ya, khusus untuk tahun ini, festival musim gugur yang diselenggarakan Universitas Chung-Ang akan melibatkan dua universitas lainnya sebagai peserta festival, sehingga festival kali ini akan semakin ramai dan meriah.

"Hei, Wookie. Orang-orang itu mahasiswa dari mana?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya menunjuk pada kumpulan orang berbeda almamater di sekitar panggung.

"Oh, mereka dari Universitas Myongji," jawab Ryeowook setelah melihat sekilas kumpulan orang yang dimaksud Eunhyuk.

"Myongji?" Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar seseorang menyebutkan nama itu entah kapan. Eunhyuk memilih menggelengkan kepala tak tahu, merutuki kapasitas memori otaknya yang tak melebihi Pentium Celeron.

"Selain Myongji, universitas mana lagi yang ikut serta tahun ini?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah ..." Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di dagu sambil menerawang ke atas, "... selain Myongji, Seoul National University of Arts juga ikut berpartisipasi tahun ini."

"Universitas mahal itu? Bagaimana mungkin?" Eunhyuk cukup terkejut mendengar bahwa universitas bergengsi itu mau ikut serta meramaikan festival musim gugur Universitas Chung-Ang.

"Aish, tentu saja mereka bersedia ikut. Kan inti acara tahun ini ya _Art Performance_ di panggung itu. Mereka tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk unjuk gigi di kompetisi seni manapun." Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-angguk saja mendengarkan penjelasan Ryeowook, entah mengerti atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, Ryeowook ingin sekali menimpuk kepala sahabatnya itu dengan ensiklopedia koleksi Kibum yang jumlahnya sudah puluhan. Siapa tahu saja hal itu bisa mengubah pengaturan otak Eunhyuk sehingga mampu memproses semua hal secepat Pentium Core 2 Duo.

"Hei, _Hyung_. Apa kau tahu siapa yang mendapatkan bunga Kibummie di akhir pesta minggu lalu?" Ryeowook akhirnya memutuskan membicarakan hal lain untuk mengalihkan semua pikiran jeleknya yang mengarah pada tindakan-tindakan anarkis pada sahabatnya itu.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku tak melihat akhir pesta karena menjaga Donghae yang tertidur setelah kuobati. Memangnya siapa wanita beruntung yang akan segera menikah menyusul _uri_ Kibummie?"

Ryeowook tersenyum geli saat harus menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. "Sayangnya bukan seorang gadis yang berhasil mendapatkan buket bunga itu."

"Hah? Lalu?"

"Yang beruntung mendapatkannya adalah ..."

_*Flashback*_

Akhirnya dengan segenap hati dan wajah memelas bak pengemis-pengemis di jalan raya, akhirnya telinga Hangeng dan Ryeowook berhasil dilepaskan oleh jeratan jari-jari maut Yesung. Yah, walaupun mereka berdua harus rela menjadi tontonan para tamu undangan selama lima belas menit lebih hanya karena keisengan mengintip kemesraan Eunhyuk dan Donghae di parkiran mobil.

"... inilah acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Pelemparan buket bunga oleh sang mempelai." Sang pembawa acara pesta pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum mengumumkan dengan lantang.

Para gadis lantas berkerumun di sekitar kedua mempelai demi mendapat buket keberuntungan itu, sambil berharap dalam hati agar bisa segera menyusul ke pelaminan bersama sang kekasih. Kibum hanya tersenyum saja melihat para gadis itu saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan buket bunga yang berada di genggaman tangannya saat ini. Ah, dia jadi teringat kejadian saat dia menghadiri pernikahan sepupunya di Los Angeles bersama Siwon empat bulan yang lalu. Tanpa sengaja dia mendapatkan buket bunga yang dilemparkan sang sepupu – bahkan tanpa harus bersusah payah berdesak-desakan di kerumunan para gadis yang berharap mendapatkannya –. Dan disinilah dia berakhir, di pelaminan bersama sang kekasih dan resmi menyandang nama keluarga Choi.

Kibum akhirnya berbalik dan bersiap melemparkan buket bunganya. Para gadis pun menyiapkan tangan mereka di udara untuk menangkap buket bunga itu. Sang mempelai pun melemparkannya dan ...

PLUK

Semua orang terpana melihat orang beruntung yang mendapatkan buket bunga itu. Para gadis harus menelan kecewa dan mendelik tak suka pada orang tersebut. Empat orang lainnya, yang berada di sekitar orang itu, sangat terkejut dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa sampai akhirnya ...

"YEAY, AKU AKAN MENIKAH. SUNGMINNIE CHAGI, KITA AKAN SEGERA MENIKAH. HORE, HORE, YEAY."

Orang beruntung, yang tak lain adalah sesosok makhluk yang teridentifikasi bernama lengkap Kim Jong Woon dan lebih dikenal dengan nama Yesung, langsung menari-nari tak jelas sambil meneriakkan kata-kata di atas dan mengangkat buket bunga di tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya jengah, namun berhasil membuat para tamu undangan tertawa karena menganggap itu tontonan lain yang juga menarik.

Sungmin menepuk dahi frustasi melihat tingkah autis tunangannya itu. Henry terpaksa menutup muka rapat-rapat, dan berharap tak ada yang tahu bahwa dia adalah sepupu jauh makhluk aneh yang sedang menari-nari di sampingnya. Hangeng dan Ryeowook tak mampu menutup mulut mereka yang terbuka, cengo berat melihat makhluk dewasa – yang tadi menjewer telinga mereka berdua bak guru killer – mampu berubah bak anak Playgroup yang baru diajarkan menyanyi dan menari oleh gurunya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

_*Flashback End*_

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eunhyuk tertawa buas mendengar akhir cerita Ryeowook. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa tunangan Sungmin itu bisa bertingkah laku luar biasa seperti itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikap bijak dan dewasa yang biasa ia tunjukkan setiap saat.

"Dan setelah insiden memalukan itu berakhir, barulah aku dan _Gege_ diberitahu oleh Henry, bahwa Yesung _Hyung_ itu adalah seorang _AB-liner_. Jadi wajar saja jika dia tiba-tiba bertingkah abnormal sewaktu-waktu."

Eunhyuk mau tak mau kembali mengeluarkan tawa ganas tak tertahankan.

PLETAK

"Berhenti tertawa, _Hyung_." Ryeowook terpaksa memberi 'hadiah' di kepala Eunhyuk supaya menghentikan tawanya – walau hal itu tak begitu berguna karena Eunhyuk masih menyengir tak jelas karena tawa yang tertahan –. "Kau membuat kita jadi tontonan."

Benar saja, beberapa orang – yang juga berada di sekitar Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook – terlihat melirik-lirik kedua _namja_ manis itu dengan tatapan mata heran.

"Hehehe. _Mian_, _mian_." Eunhyuk akhirnya mengaku salah.

Tapi hal itu tampaknya tak mengurangi rasa kesal di hati Ryeowook. "Aku belum mau memaafkanmu, _Hyung_."

Eunhyuk menatap horor pada Ryeowook karena mengeluarkan 'kata-kata keramat' itu. 'Belum memaafkan' berarti tak ada yang akan menemani Eunhyuk pergi dan pulang kuliah. Dan itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi Eunhyuk yang begitu sungkan jika harus pergi kemanapun sendirian. 'Meminta dimaafkan oleh Ryeowook' berarti ...

"Baiklah, baiklah. Traktiran di kantin selama seminggu kan?" sahut Eunhyuk dengan suara lemas sambil tertunduk pasrah karena lembaran kertas di dompetnya akan hilang mendadak dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Dan tampaknya Evil!Wookie sudah mengeluarkan tanduk dan seringainya karena berhasil berhemat – baca: memeras uang orang lain – lagi minggu ini.

##########

"Mochi, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Donghae sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan kaca besar miliknya.

Henry, yang tengah menunggui sahabatnya untuk berangkat bersama pagi ini, memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan mata polosnya. _T-shirt_ putih, _jeans_ biru, _sneaker_ putih bergaris-garis hitam, dan sebuah topi biru muda yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"_Perfect_!" ujar Henry seraya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Donghae sedikit tersipu mendengar pujian Henry. Dan tanpa sadar dia pun memperhatikan sahabatnya yang tengah duduk dengan santai di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memangku sebuah kotak biola berwarna putih.

"Apa Mochi akan tampil dengan penampilan seperti itu?" tanya Donghae.

Henry tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Donghae mengenai penampilannya. Kemeja putih berlengan panjang, _vest_ coklat muda, dan pantalon bernada sama dengan _vest_-nya. Memang cukup berbeda dengan penampilan Henry sehari-hari yang terkesan lebih casual.

"Ini memang untuk penampilanku nanti, Hae-fishy. Kau tahu kan, kalau aku akan menampilkan penampilan dengan biola sebagai instrumennya?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Jadi kata Ye _Hyungie_, penampilan seperti ini sangat mendukung untuk menambah nilai tambah saat kompetisi nanti."

"Oh, begitu ya." Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, tanda mengerti apa yang dijelaskan Henry.

"Baiklah. Sekarang sudah hampir jam setengah delapan. _Let's go_."

Dan kedua _namja_ manis dan imut itu pun segera keluar dari kamar Donghae.

"Wah, kalian berdua manis sekali hari ini. Penampilan yang sempurna." Sungmin menyambut Donghae dan Henry yang baru memasuki ruang makan dengan pujian setinggi langit.

"Tentu saja kami harus sempurna, _Hyung_." Henry menanggapi. "Kompetisinya ketat, dan pesaingnya banyak. Kami harus bisa tampil sesempurna mungkin."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Henry. "Jadi, apa Hae sudah siap tempur?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Donghae dengan lembut.

Donghae mengangguk dengan semangat. "Hae akan berusaha keras."

"Baiklah, untuk menyemangati dua _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku, _Hyung_ sudah membuatkan _sandwich_ isi tuna dan _waffle_ saus blueberry." Sungmin membawakan piring-piring berisikan _sandwich_ dan _waffle_ ke hadapan Donghae dan Henry yang telah duduk manis di kursi meja makan. Dan kedua makhluk imut itu pun menikmati sarapan istimewa itu dengan lahap.

"Oh ya, dimana kompetisinya diadakan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Universitas Chung-Ang, _Hyung_," jawab Henry singkat.

'Chung-Ang?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati sambil sedikit menerawang. 'Rasanya aku pernah dengar nama universitas itu baru-baru ini. Kapan ya?'

##########

Hari H penyelenggaraan festival musim gugur yang diadakan di Universitas Chung-Ang tampak amat sangat ramai. Lapangan kampus, yang menjadi tempat berdirinya stan-stan dan juga menjadi lokasi panggung besar untuk penyelenggaran _Art Performance Competition_ berada, telah dipadati oleh lautan mahasiswa. Ya, ada tiga universitas yang menjadi penyelenggara resmi festival musim gugur itu: Universitas Chung-Ang, Universitas Myongji, dan Seoul National University of Arts. Dan keramaian itulah yang dirutuki Eunhyuk sejak menginjakkan kakinya di kampus pagi ini.

"Aish. Aku pusing. Berisik sekali," gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Ya, karena festival ini diselenggarakan oleh tiga universitas, _Hyung_. Makanya jadi sangat ramai." Ryeowook juga tampaknya tak begitu suka dengan suasana kampus yang hingar bingar seperti ini.

Saat ini, kedua sahabat itu sedang berkeliling mencari tempat yang tenang untuk menyepikan diri. Tapi kelihatannya tak ada satu pun sudut kampus yang tak sepi. Bahkan perpustakaan yang paling tenang sekalipun tengah dipadati pengunjung dari universitas lain yang ingin melihat-lihat koleksi perpustakaan Chung-Ang yang boleh dikatakan cukup lengkap.

"_Hyungdeul_." Sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal tengah memanggil mereka dari belakang.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Hanya Ryeowook yang menjawab panggilan itu, sedang Eunhyuk hanya terdiam dan mencoba bersikap tak peduli.

"_Hyungdeul_ sedang apa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit heran. "Ini kan fakultas Siwon _Hyung_."

"Kami mencari tempat menyepi. Kami harus mengerjakan tugas." jawab Ryeowook. "Tapi sayangnya hari ini kampus kita ramai sekali."

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Ryeowook yang kelihatan sangat imut. "Tentu saja, _Hyung_. Ini kan festival tiga universitas."

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk yang kelihatan tak begitu peduli dengan percakapan itu. Entah mengapa, dia merasa sedih dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang tampak begitu kaku.

"Oh ya _Hyung_. Hari ini aku akan tampil untuk kompetisi menyanyi. Tolong beri aku dukungan ya." Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu agar Eunhyuk memperhatikannya. Dan tampaknya itu berhasil.

"Kau ... ikut kompetisi menyanyi?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya, Hyukkie _Hyung_. Aku akan menyanyi nanti. Jadi datanglah dan semangati aku," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut. Betapa dia begitu berharap Eunhyuk akan memberikannya dukungan.

"_Ne_, kami pasti akan datang."

Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu, namun sebuah dinding tak kasat mata seolah-olah menghalangi kedua insan itu, membuat Eunhyuk menunduk dan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ryeowook pun berinisiatif untuk menghentikan keadaan yang tampak canggung ini.

"Baiklah, Kyu. Kami akan berusaha untuk menyemangatimu saat di panggung." Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Kami pergi dulu. _Annyeong_."

##########

"Donghae, Henry. Ayo bersiap di belakang panggung!" teriak salah seorang dosen pembina dari Universitas Myongji memanggil kedua _namja_ manis itu.

"Hae, apa kau tegang?" tanya Henry pada Donghae yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Tentu saja. Ini penampilan pertamaku mewakili Universitas Myongji. Aku takut membuat kesalahan, Mochi." Donghae merengek sambil memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Tak apa, Hae. Gugup itu hal yang biasa kita rasakan sebelum kita tampil di hadapan orang banyak. Nanti kau tidak akan gugup lagi kalau sudah tampil di atas panggung." Henry berusaha menenangkan Donghae sambil mengusap-usap punggung _namja_ manis itu.

"_Gomawoyo_, _naui_ Mochi." Donghae tersenyum manis karena perkataan Henry kelihatannya cukup berhasil menenangkannya.

##########

"Aish, anak itu. Suka sekali membuat suasana menjadi kaku seperti itu. Dasar evil!" Ryeowook menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju panggung besar tempat _Art Performance Competition_ diadakan sambil merangkul Eunhyuk yang kelihatannya kehilangan separuh nyawanya setelah pertemuan mereka dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_." Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan iba. Selalu saja Eunhyuk seperti ini, jika sudah menyangkut hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kita pulang saja, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook.

Seketika itu Eunhyuk baru kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dengan cepat dia menggeleng. "_Andwae_. Kita harus menonton Kyuhyun."

"Tapi ... _Hyung_ ..."

"Hanya tinggal kita yang ada disini, yang bisa mendukung Kyuhyun saat dia tampil nanti. Siwon dan Kibum belum kembali dari bulan madu mereka, dan Han _Gege_ pasti sedang sibuk sekarang." Eunhyuk menolak usul Ryeowook untuk pulang dengan tegas.

"Benar tak apa?"

"Aku tak akan apa-apa." Eunhyuk meyakinkan Ryeowook bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

...

Disinilah kedua sahabat itu berakhir. Di tengah kerumunan orang-orang, berdesak-desakan dengan berbagai macam manusia, di depan sebuah panggung besar megah yang telah menampilkan beberapa peserta dari Universitas Myongji. Yap, universitas itu mendapat giliran pertama untuk menampilkan bakat para _civitas_-nya yang sangat memukau.

"Dan ini adalah _performance_ dari _violinist_ paling berbakat dari Myongji. Mari kita sambut, Henry Lau."

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya saat nama Henry Lau diteriakkan dengan lantang oleh sang pembawa acara. Henry? Mungkinkah ...?

Dan benar saja, Eunhyuk langsung membelalakkan mata saat melihat _namja_ berpipi tembem itu menaiki panggung dengan membawa biola putih di tangannya. Itu benar-benar adalah Henry yang dia kenal sebagai sahabat baik Lee Donghae. Dia nampak berkarisma dengan pakaian semi formal yang dipakainya, namun sama sekali tak mengurangi keimutan di wajah _namja_ itu.

"_Hyung_, itu _namja_ tembem yang selalu bersama Hae?" tanya Ryeowook antusias.

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil menjawab, "Iya, itu Henry 'Mochi' yang kita lihat di pesta pernikahan Kibum dan Siwon."

Untuk penampilannya di _Art Perfomance Competition_ ini, Henry membawakan lagu _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ dengan permainan biolanya dengan sangat apik dan menyentuh. Dengan _background sound_ dentingan piano yang lembut ditambah gesekan biola Henry yang cukup _powerful_, penampilan Henry tampaknya benar-benar sudah menyihir seluruh penonton. Tak ada satu orang pun yang mau bersuara demi menikmati alunan musik yang dibawakan oleh Henry. Dan saat giliran Henry berakhir, tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi seluruh penjuru lapangan.

Sepertinya otak Eunhyuk mulai bekerja sebagaimana seharusnya saat memproses sebuah kenyataan yang sempat ia lupakan. Henry kuliah di Universitas Myongji, dan Yesung mengatakan bahwa Henry dan Donghae kuliah di tempat yang sama. Apa itu berarti ...?

"Dan untuk _performance_ terakhir, mari kita sambut penampilan dari _dancer_ nomor satu Myongji, Lee Donghae."

Kali ini Eunhyuk benar-benar terpesona dengan apa yang dia lihat. Lee Donghae, dengan penampilannya yang sangat _casual_, tampak begitu sempurna di mata Eunhyuk. Ryeowook pun bolak-balik memandangi wajah Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergantian, sambil tersenyum manis karena melihat sinar berbinar di mata Eunhyuk.

Donghae membungkukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan diri dengan tingkah yang begitu menggemaskan. Para _yeoja_ yang terbius oleh wajah Donghae yang polos dan imut pun tak ayal menjerit sekencang-kencangnya demi memberikan dukungan untuk _namja_ manis itu. Melihat hal itu, Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum maklum. Donghae memang sangat mempesona saat itu.

Dan begitu musik diputar, Donghae mulai meliuk-liuk dengan lincah di atas panggung. Lagu Don't Don yang menjadi music background pengiring tarian Donghae benar-benar membuat para penonton pun merasa ingin ikut menari bersamanya. Donghae tampak begitu bahagia bisa memperlihatkan kemampuan menarinya di depan khalayak ramai. Kegugupan yang ia rasakan sebelum menaiki panggung seakan telah lenyap bersama gerakan-gerakan yang ia tampilkan.

Apalagi di saat hampir mendekati akhir lagu, tiba-tiba Henry kembali muncul di atas panggung sambil membawakan bagian instrumen biola sesuai dengan lagu tersebut. Para penonton kembali bersorak kegirangan saat kedua makhluk imut itu mulai berkolaborasi di atas panggung. Henry memainkan bagiannya dengan gaya yang bisa membuat setiap hati meleleh, sementara Donghae semakin bersemangat menari dan memancarkan aura itu ke seluruh penjuru lapangan Universitas Chung-Ang.

Dan lagi-lagi, para penonton kembali menghabiskan suara mereka dengan teriakan-teriakan yang menggila saat Donghae mengakhiri penampilannya. Dan saat Donghae berbalik untuk kembali ke belakang panggung, entah mengapa Eunhyuk terdorong untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Sebuah keinginan untuk menemui Donghae tiba-tiba timbul di otaknya.

"Kau mau kemana, _Hyung_?" Ryeowook yang tersadar bahwa Eunhyuk akan meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah keramaian segera mencegat tangan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. Dia ingin segera menemui Donghae, namun dia juga tak tega meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian. Lagipula ...

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk melihat penampilan Kyuhyun, _Hyung_." Ryeowook mengingatkan.

Dilema. Eunhyuk merasa begitu bingung sekarang. "Aku ... aku akan kembali, Wookie. Aku hanya sebentar, _ne_? Hanya sebentar. Dan aku akan kembali untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Oke?"

Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan memelas. Sungguh, Ryeowook ingin sekali menertawakan sahabatnya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mencegah Eunhyuk untuk menemui Donghae. Ryeowook hanya ingin memastikan apakah hipotesisnya tentang perasaan Eunhyuk kepada Donghae selama ini memang benar atau tidak.

"Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah kembalilah kemari, atau kau kutinggal pulang sendirian," ancam Ryeowook sambil tertawa dalam hati.

"Tentu, tentu. Aku janji. _Bye_." Dan tanpa banyak menunda waktu, Eunhyuk langsung menghilang di antara kerumunan para penonton dan menuju ke belakang panggung.

##########

"_Wow. That was so amazing, _Hae-fishy. Kau menakjubkan sekali saat di atas panggung tadi." Henry langsung menghambur dan memeluk Donghae sesaat setelah mereka menyelesaikan penampilan kolaborasi mereka turun dari panggung.

Donghae tersenyum polos sambil berkata, "_Jinjjayo_? Tapi penampilan Mochi lebih mengagumkan dari Hae. Hae bisa dengar betapa banyak yang bertepuk tangan untuk Mochi saat di panggung tadi."

"Tapi tak lebih banyak dari tepuk tangan yang didapat Hae sendiri. Aku yakin Hae pasti bisa memenangkan kategori _modern dance_ ini dengan mudah."

Belum lagi Donghae menjawab pujian dari Henry, seorang dosen pembina dari Universitas Myongji mendekat dan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Penampilan kalian bagus sekali. Myongji pasti bangga pada kalian."

Keduanya tersipu malu mendengar pujian dosen pembina itu. Bagaimana tidak, _namja_ itu adalah dekan fakultas mereka sendiri, Fakultas Seni.

"_Kamsahamnida_, _Seonsaengnim_."

Keduanya hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menunduk dalam-dalam kepada dekan mereka.

"Kalian tahu, aku punya hubungan dekat dengan pemilik salah satu agensi artis. Jika kalian berminat, aku bisa membantu kalian."

Mereka nampak berpikir tentang tawaran itu. Tapi sepertinya mereka belum siap memutuskan sekarang.

"Kami akan pikirkan tawaran itu. Terima kasih, _Seonsaengnim_." Henry yang berbicara mewakili keduanya.

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku jika kalian berubah pikiran."

Setelah sang dekan berlalu, barulah mereka dapat bernafas lega.

"Kita dipuji Kim _Seonsaeng_, Mochi!" jerit Donghae senang.

"Dan dia menawari kita untuk bergabung dengan agensi artis," timpal Henry tak kalah senang.

"Tapi ... bukankah itu berlebihan?" tanya Donghae sedikit ragu. "Hae tak merasa Hae menari sebagus itu."

"Aku juga." Henry kelihatannya belum percaya diri dengan bakat yang ia miliki. "Maka dari itu, aku belum menerima tawaran Kim _Seonsaeng_."

"Apa sebaiknya Hae bicarakan pada Min _Hyung_ tentang hal ini?"

"Aku rasa iya. Aku juga akan bicarakan hal ini dengan _Baba_ dan _Mama_. Ah, mungkin dengan Ye _Hyungie_ juga. Mereka pasti tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kita."

Donghae mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum. Henry, walaupun lebih muda dua tahun dari Donghae, terkadang dapat mengambil langkah bijak dan tak terburu-buru mengambil keputusan. Oleh karena itu, Donghae pun sering bergantung pada Henry jika ingin memutuskan sesuatu.

"Maaf, apa ... aku mengganggu?"

Sekali lagi, sebuah suara menginterupsi kedua sahabat itu. Dan kali ini, Donghae harus rela menunduk malu-malu untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Wah, Eunhyuk _Hyung_ ada disini?" Henry bertanya dengan antusias.

"Tentu. Aku kuliah disini, Mochi," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah?" Henry dan Donghae sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Dan Eunhyuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dan ... err ..." Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "Bolehkah ... _Hyung_ meminjam Donghae? Sebentar saja."

Dan tampaknya pertanyaan Eunhyuk itu membuat pipi Donghae semakin memanas. Henry sendiri hanya terkikik mendengar permintaan Eunhyuk.

"Pinjam saja, _Hyung_. Bawa pulang juga boleh."

"Mochiiii!" Donghae merengek sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut saat mendengar perkataan Henry. Memangnya ia buku perpustakaan yang bisa dipinjam-pinjam dan dibawa pulang seenaknya? Mungkin kira-kira itulah yang Donghae pikirkan.

"Hahaha. Terima kasih, Mochi."

Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya kepada Donghae, persis seperti pangeran yang akan mengajak sang putri berdansa. "Ayo, Hae."

Dan lagi-lagi Donghae harus merelakan pipinya memerah sempurna saat menyambut uluran tangan Eunhyuk.

##########

Sudut taman di samping gedung Fakultas Ilmu Sosial. Ke tempat inilah Eunhyuk mengajak Donghae. Tempat yang paling sering dikunjungi oleh Eunhyuk karena berada tepat di samping gedung fakultasnya sendiri dan merupakan tempat Eunhyuk biasa mencari inspirasi.

Tak ada satupun dari kedua insan ini yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Donghae terlalu pemalu, sedangkan Eunhyuk bingung mengenai apa yang bisa ia bicarakan dengan Donghae.

"Err ... aku baru sadar kalau Hae mengambil kuliah di Universitas Myongji." Bodoh, apa yang kau bicarakan, Lee Hyukjae? Itu sama sekali bukan awal yang baik untuk memulai suatu obrolan, rutuk Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Hae juga baru tahu Hyukkie kuliah di Universitas Chung-ang. Dan ... Hae senang bisa bertemu Hyukkie disini." Donghae tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Benarkah? Hae suka bertemu denganku?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan perasaan senang melingkupi hatinya.

Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ah, tadi aku menonton penampilan Hae tadi."

Mata Donghae membulat mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Dan tarian Hae hebat sekali. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Dipuji Eunhyuk? Itu adalah suatu hal yang tak ia sangka-sangka. "_Gomawo_ ... Hyukkie," kata Donghae malu-malu.

"Boleh tidak kalau aku memintamu menari lagi? Aku suka melihatmu menari."

Donghae mendongak menatap Eunhyuk. Memintanya menari? Tentu dia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Baiklah. Perhatikan Hae, oke?"

Dan Donghae mulai menggerakkan badannya dan menari sesuai permintaan Eunhyuk. Tubuh Donghae begitu lentur, membuat setiap gerakan tariannya terasa seperti air mengalir. Inilah sisi lain dari seorang Lee Donghae yang polos, yang membuat Eunhyuk tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya.

Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan antusias begitu Donghae selesai menari. Kembali semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Donghae, membuatnya seperti apel ranum yang siap disantap. Donghae yang kelelahan segera menjatuhkan diri ke samping Eunhyuk sambil menormalkan nafasnya kembali. Eunhyuk berinisiatif mengelap keringat yang mengucur di pelipis Donghae, bagaimanapun Donghae jadi kelelahan karena permintaan konyolnya.

"Hyukkie ... Hae bisa sendiri" Donghae lagi-lagi harus menahan rasa malu. Sungguh, apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk membuat jantungnya tak dapat berdetak dengan normal.

"Tak apa. Hae jadi semakin lelah karena permintaanku. Maaf, dan ... terima kasih."

Eunhyuk pun menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. Lagi, Donghae merasakan kenyamanan yang hanya bisa ia rasakan saat berada di pelukan Eunhyuk. Membuat rasa lelah yang tadi menderanya hilang seketika.

"Apa lebih nyaman?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk kecil. "Hae merasa tak lelah lagi. Begitu nyaman. Tapi ..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Hae bau. Hae terus berkeringat sejak pagi. Nanti Hyukkie bisa ikut bau."

Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar penuturan polos Donghae. "Tak apa. Asal Donghae merasa nyaman bersamaku."

...

Dari balik pepohonan, tampak seorang namja tampan terus memandangi kedua insan yang saling berpelukan di sudut taman itu. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman miris, dan tatapannya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Kyuhyun, yang baru saja menyelesaikan penampilannya, harus turun dari panggung dengan perasaan tak menentu. Di tengah para penonton yang membanjiri tempat pelaksanaan kompetisi, dia hanya menemukan Ryeowook yang terus memberikannya semangat dan dukungan. Tak didapatinya sosok Eunhyuk yang ia begitu nantikan untuk memberinya kekuatan lebih. Sedih, bagaimanapun Eunhyuk adalah sosok yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

Tak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang ingin mengucapkan selamat atas penampilannya yang mengagumkan dan segera berlari mencari Eunhyuk yang entah dimana keberadaannya. Hanya bertanya pada Ryeowook dimana Eunhyuk berada, dan dijawab dengan gelengan tidak tahu dari yang ditanya. Berbekal insting, dia pun menemukan Eunhyuk di taman tempat sang novelis mencari inspirasi.

Namun inilah yang ia lihat. Pemandangan yang entah mengapa harus menyakiti hatinya. Pelukan itu. Selama ini Kyuhyun-lah yang selalu menerima pelukan dan kehangatan dari Eunhyuk. Di saat dirinya resah, marah, atau sakit sekalipun, Eunhyuk akan selalu memberikannya ketenangan melalui pelukan hangat dan elusan lembut di tiap helai surainya. Dan sekarang pelukan Eunhyuk bukan lagi miliknya. Mereka sudah berakhir. Namun mengapa rasanya seperih ini, saat melihat ada _namja_ lain yang berada di pelukan Eunhyuk?

Tiba-tiba dua buah telapak tangan menghalangi pandangan Kyuhyun. Sebuah bisikan halus pun menyapa telinganya.

"Jangan dilihat jika hanya akan membuatmu sakit."

Suara itu. Suara yang amat disukai Kyuhyun. Suara yang tegas saat mengalunkan nada-nada indah, namun lembut di saat berbicara santai bersamanya. Orang inilah yang berhasil menarik perhatian Kyuhyun begitu jauh, hingga rela meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang saat itu masih bersamanya. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah membohongi dirinya. Dia menyukai _namja_ di belakangnya ini, walaupun hingga saat ini Eunhyuk masih berada di hatinya.

"Mi."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapati Zhoumi yang memandang sendu padanya. Entah sedih karena Kyuhyun tengah bersedih atau karena Kyuhyun masih menyayangi _namja_ lain.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan melihat apa yang menyakiti hatimu. Bila hatimu sakit, aku pun akan merasa sakit."

"Maaf, Mi. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu juga." Kyuhyun menunduk saat kedua telapak tangan Zohumi menyentuh kedua pipinya, menyalurkan kehangatan tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau merasa sangat sedih saat ini?" tanya Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Entah mengapa disini sakit sekali." Kyuhyun menunjuk dadanya sebelah kiri. "Padahal kami sudah berakhir. Bahkan Hyukkie _Hyung_ memintaku untuk bisa menegaskan perasaanku, agar tak lagi memiliki perasaan padanya seperti dulu. Namun lagi-lagi, aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku masih sangat menyayangi Hyukkie _Hyung_."

Zhoumi tetap diam agar Kyuhyun bisa melanjutkan keinginan untuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Aku merasa begitu egois. Di satu sisi aku menyukaimu, tapi di sisi lain aku masih mengharapkan Hyukkie _Hyung_ dan menyayanginya. Aku bahkan tak mampu sedikit bersikap tegas. Aku benar-benar merasa jahat, Mi."

"_No_, _it's not_, Kyu." Zhoumi berkata dengan lembut sambil terus mengelus-elus pipi Kyuhyun. "Kau sama sekali tak jahat. Kau hanya mencoba jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri. Aku mengerti itu."

"Lihat, bukan? Bahkan kau pun memahamiku. Tapi mengapa aku sendiri tak bisa mengerti perasaanku sendiri?" Setitik air mata berhasil meloloskan diri dari lingkaran mata Kyuhyun, membuat Zhoumi segera membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tak apa, Kyu. Saat ini mungkin kau masih bimbang dengan perasaanmu. Aku mengerti. Aku tak ingin kau merasa begitu tertekan." Zhoumi berbicara sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun yang tengah terisak di pelukannya. "Dan mungkin saat ini pun Eunhyuk sedang berusaha menegaskan perasaannya. Jadi kau pun harus mengerti."

Apa benar bisa semudah itu memberikan pengertian? Apa bisa semudah itu mengubah perasaan ini? Kyuhyun masih sibuk mempertanyakan banyak hal di benaknya.

"Hei, kau berjanji akan melihatku tampil di panggung nanti. Bagaimana bisa kau melewatkan penampilan penyanyi nomor satu yang mewakili Seoul National University of Arts?" tutur Zhoumi segera setelah Kyuhyun berhenti menangis.

"Astaga, aku hampir lupa. Apakah kau akan segera tampil?" Kyuhyun terbelalak. Dia hampir saja melupakan bahwa Zhoumi juga mengikuti kontes menyanyi mewakili universitas, Seoul National University of Arts.

"_No_. Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum aku naik ke atas panggung. Dan aku harap aku bisa mengalahkanmu di kompetisi kali ini, tuan muda Cho."

"Bermimpi saja, Mi. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan kemampuan bernyanyiku."

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti."

Dan mereka berdua pun beranjak dari taman itu, kembali menuju keramaian _Art Performance Competition_ di lapangan utama Universitas Chung-Ang.

**TBC**

**From the Author …**

Huwaaaaaaa, selesaiiiiiiiiiiii ^^ Chapter keenam Get Up & Go selesaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii #PLAK

Oke, author tahu itu gaje. Tapi tak bisakah kalian menghargai betapa susahnya menyelesaikan chap keenam ini di tengah-tengah mood suspense yang terbangun selama pembuatan klimaksnya LP? *readerdeul: abaikan author ga waras ini!*

Baiklah, author rasa chapter ini sangaaaaaaaaaat panjang. Entah mengapa bisa jadi sepanjang ini. Dan benar-benar alurnya melambat. Oleh karena itu, author minta maaf jika readerdeul udah bosen banget bacanya .

Tapi konfliknya udah mulai kelihatan kan? Mudah-mudahan author berhasil bikin konflik yang seru dan disukai readerdeul sekalian.

Belum ada penambahan cast lagi? Sabar, author pun masih bingung dimana author akan mulai menambahkan cast. Hehehehe.

Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review here?

::::::::::::::

**Review Replies**

**KimPumpkin** : Enak aja, Mochi milik Amber *eh?* Hahahaha ... Ini lanjutannya, mian lama banget baru update ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**n . cemprenk** : Ini EunHae ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**KimSunRi** : Huwaaaaa, bingung nih gimana ngebales review-nya chingu ... Panjang amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat Tapi yang pasti, makasih udah mendukung cerita ini, makasih udah mendukung EunHae ... Hidup EunHae, mari kita kibarkan bendera EunHae !

**Stephanie Choi** : Annyeong ... Ini udah lanjut, mian kalo lama ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**RieHaeHyuk** : Diusahakan EunHae Moment dibanyakin ... Hmmm, kalo yang itu author belum tahu, hehehe ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Revita Kuzo** : Ne, MiXian jjang ^^ Andwae, Mochi milik Amber *eh? upss* ... Hahaha, author baru nyadar kalo Hyuk emang keliatan pedo disini. Padahal niat awalnya kan nggak gitu juga ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**rinchaaan** : Mian, author baru bisa update sekarang ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Kheai Dyanka** : Makasih pujiannya ^^ Gomawo atas review-nya.

**XxStaritxX** : Ini udah update ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Love SJ** : Ne, ini udah coba dilanjut ... Gomawo atas semangat dan review-nya.


	7. Chapter 7 Different Feeling

**Title : [Get Up & Go] Chapter 7 – Different Feeling**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with**** 3****.586 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Super Junior memberdeul ... Appear as the chapters being updated ...**

**Warning : YAOI ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, I've warn you ! Any flame are unacceptable !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story are mine**

* * *

**##########**

* * *

Donghae menatap bingung pada _namja_ yang sudah menunggunya selama lebih dari lima belas menit di gerbang kampusnya. Bukan, bukan karena dia merasa tak suka atau apa. Benar bahwa ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya seorang Lee Hyukjae menjemput dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Hanya saja, yang berbeda kali ini adalah ...

"Sepeda?" gumam Donghae sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae yang tengah kebingungan. Sungguh-sungguh menggemaskan.

"Hae tak suka?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan sedikit was-was, takut jika _namja_ manis di hadapannya ini tak suka menaiki kendaraan yang tengah dibawanya kini.

"_Aniyo_. Bukannya Hae tak suka." Donghae menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Hae hanya ... maksud Hae ... mengapa Hyukkie tiba-tiba ..."

Sikap gugup Donghae membuat senyum Eunhyuk semakin melebar. "Bis sudah semakin ramai akhir-akhir ini. Aku tak ingin Hae lelah karena bis yang kita tumpangi penuh sesak. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk memakai kendaraan sendiri. Yah, walaupun ini hanya sebuah sepeda ..."

Perkataan Eunhyuk terhenti saat Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dan sepedanya, dan mulai mengelus sepeda baru itu dengan sayang.

"Hae suka naik sepeda," kata Donghae dengan polosnya.

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum lalu menuntun Donghae untuk duduk di bangku penumpang di bagian belakang.

"_Kajja_. Kita harus cepat."

"Cepat?" Donghae mengernyit bingung setelah duduk sempurna di bangkunya. "Kita mau kemana?"

* * *

##########

* * *

Ryeowook dan Hangeng tengah menyesap minuman mereka masing-masing di salah satu meja _Coffee Shop_ Handel & Gretel. Kedua sejoli yang belum juga meresmikan hubungan mereka itu pun kembali mengobrol dengan hangatnya setelah menghabiskan setengah dari gelas tinggi berisi _Mochaccino_ itu. Masih ada empat orang yang belum datang ke pertemuan bulanan keenam bersahabat itu, namun tampaknya kedua _namja_ ini tak begitu peduli.

Sebuah suara lonceng penanda tamu baru memasuki cafe itu pun menarik perhatian Ryeowook dan Hangeng. Ah, dan benar saja. Pasangan yang baru saja pulang dari acara bulan madu mereka mendekati meja Ryeowook dan Hangeng dan duduk dengan sikap anggun.

"_Annyeong_, Han _Gege_, Wookie," sapa Siwon sambil membantu sang istri duduk di sampingnya.

"Wah, pernikahan membuat kalian semakin romantis ya?" ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap iri Siwon dan Kibum.

"Hahaha, itu berlebihan, Wookie." Kibum tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana dengan bulan madu kalian? Menyenangkan kah?" tanya Hangeng ingin tahu.

"Tentu." Siwon menjawab dengan senyuman penuh. "Kami benar-benar menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, dan itu sungguh menyenangkan."

"Ayo ceritakan tempat-tempat yang kalian kunjungi disana." Ryeowook tak sabar mendengar kisah bulan madu pengantin baru itu.

Kibum pun menceritakan berbagai tempat yang ia kunjungi bersama Siwon di Italia. Saat di Roma, mereka mengunjungi Colosseum sepanjang hari dan memandangi Trevi Fountain hingga malam tiba. Kibum bahkan rela menunggu hingga pukul 12 malam hanya untuk melihat berapa banyak koin yang berhasil dikumpulkan kolam dengan patung-patung indah itu. Tak lupa mereka mengunjungi Vatican selama empat hari penuh, memenuhi hasrat Siwon untuk melihat negara terkecil di dunia itu. Dan jangan lupakan kunjungan mereka di St. Peter Basilica dan Siwon pun beribadah dengan khusyuk disana. Beberapa kota wisata lainnya seperti Milan, Pisa dan Venice pun turut mereka kunjungi.

"Bulan madu yang amat romantis," tanggap Ryeowook setelah mendengar cerita Kibum, membuat Hangeng tersenyum melihat betapa antusias kekasih hatinya itu.

"Omong-omong, dimana Hyukkie dan Kyunnie?" sela Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Kyuhyun punya jadwal kuliah sore hari ini, jadi mungkin akan terlambat datang. Kalau Hyukkie _Hyung_, aku tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah menghilang sebelum aku bertemu dengannya setelah jadwal kuliahku selesai." Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Siwon panjang lebar.

"Aneh. Bukannya Hyukkie paling tak suka pulang sendiri?" Hangeng pun merasa heran dengan pernyataan Ryeowook.

"_Molla_, _Ge_. Dia sudah seperti itu sejak dua minggu ini."

"Dua minggu?" Kibum sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Wow, itu sebuah rekor."

"Apakah dia ...?" Saat Siwon ingin kembali bertanya, sebuah siluet berhasil menarik perhatian mereka berempat yang saat ini duduk di meja yang terdekat dengan jendela cafe. Dan tentu saja, menimbulkan tanda tanya yang begitu besar di atas kepala mereka semua.

Lee Hyukjae, yang dikenal semua orang dengan 'bocah transportasi umum' – karena kesukaannya untuk menaiki bus umum ataupun subway –, hari ini MENGENDARAI sebuah SEPEDA. Mengejutkan, bukan? Oh ayolah, semua sahabatnya tahu betapa malasnya Eunhyuk menaiki kendaraan pribadi apapun, baik itu sepeda, motor, maupun mobil. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, dia membonceng seseorang? MEMBONCENG?

"Ayo masuk, Hae." Eunhyuk membukakan pintu cafe untuk Donghae yang awalnya mengekori Eunhyuk dari belakang. Tampaknya Donghae sangat gugup, mengingat Eunhyuk telah memberitahunya bahwa mereka akan bertemu sahabat-sahabat Eunhyuk. Dengan takut-takut, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe, namun tetap menunggu Eunhyuk yang masuk kemudian dan kembali mengekori. Bersembunyi di balik punggung Eunhyuk, sambil memegang lengan Eunhyuk erat-erat.

"Hyukkie ..."

"Mengapa Hae?" Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Donghae yang nampak enggan mengikuti langkahnya. "Hae takut?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Walau sebenarnya dia lebih takut membuat Eunhyuk marah karena ketakutannya yang belebihan itu.

Eunhyuk pun mengelus kepala Donghae lembut, "Tak apa, mereka semua orang baik. Jadi Hae tak perlu takut," dan kembali menuntun Donghae ke arah para sahabatnya berada.

Perkataan Eunhyuk yang begitu lembut itu paling tidak berhasil mengusir sebagian kecil rasa takut yang Donghae rasakan saat ini. Selama bersama Eunhyuk, maka dia akan baik-baik saja, begitulah kira-kira keyakinan Donghae.

"_Annyeong_, _yeorobun_. _Mian_, aku sedikit terlambat," sapa Eunhyuk setelah mendudukkan Donghae tepat di sampingnya.

Semua mata segera teralihkan ke arah Donghae, membuat yang ditatap pun menunduk malu. Eunhyuk hanya bisa memutar bolanya melihat tingkah para sahabatnya itu. Mungkin dia sudah biasa dengan tatapan penuh keingintahuan mereka, tapi bagaimana dengan Donghae?

"Hei, berhentilah menatap Donghae seperti itu." Eunhyuk berusaha menghilangkan suasana tak-menyenangkan-bagi-Donghae itu.

Ryeowook pun berinisiatif mengubah suasana canggung itu menjadi suasana yang lebih bersahabat. "_Annyeong_, Hae. Masih ingat aku?" Dia pun duduk di samping Donghae.

Donghae menatap Ryeowook sedikit lebih intens, berusaha mengingat sosok namja manis itu. Dia pun mengangguk semangat setelah berhasil mengorek ingatannya. "_Ne_, Hae ingat pada Wookie."

Setelah kedua makhluk manis itu sudah tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri, barulah Siwon beralih kepada Eunhyuk.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan lebih lanjut pada kami, Hyukkie?"

"_Well_, aku menjemput Donghae pulang. Jadwal kuliahnya berakhir hampir bersamaan dengan waktu berkumpul kita, jadi aku membawanya kemari. Akan sangat terlambat kalau aku mengantarnya pulang dahulu ke rumah." Eunhyuk pun menjawab seadanya.

"Sejak kapan?" kini Kibum yang bertanya.

"Apanya?" Eunhyuk tampaknya tak mengerti.

"Sejak kapan kau berubah drastis seperti ini, Hyukkie?" Hangeng memperjelas pertanyaan Kibum.

"Berubah apanya?" Sepertinya _uri_ Eunhyukkie benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan lemot total saat ini.

"Oh, ayolah, Hyukkie. Menjemput orang, mengendarai sepeda? Tidakkah ini hal luar biasa yang dilakukan oleh seorang Lee Hyukjae?" Siwon tersenyum jahil, berusaha memancing agar Eunhyuk mau lebih terbuka pada mereka semua.

Eunhyuk menatap ketiga namja di hadapannya, lalu menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin membantu Sungmin _Hyung_ dengan ikut menjaga Donghae. Dan salah satunya adalah menjemput Donghae pulang kuliah. Dan soal sepeda, aku hanya berpikir bahwa Donghae mungkin akan sangat kelelahan bila mengendarai bis yang akhir-akhir ini sering padat di sore hari. Jadi aku memutuskan menjemputnya dengan sepeda."

"Benarkah? Tak ada hal lain?" Kibum menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan jahil.

"Y-ya." Eunhyuk sedikit gugup saat melihat tatapan Kibum.

"Lalu mengapa harus sepeda? Orang tuamu bahkan sanggup membelikanmu kapal pesiar pribadi, Hyukkie." Hangeng ikut menatap Eunhyuk jahil, berharap ada alasan romantis dibalik alasan itu.

"_Well_, aku tak pernah benar-benar mengendarai kendaraan bermotor, walau aku sudah memiliki SIM sejak lulus SMA. Dan aku tak ingin mencelakakan Donghae karena kekurangmahiranku dalam berkendara. Aku rasa sepeda adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini."

Mereka bertiga menunduk lesu melihat kegigihan Eunhyuk menutupi perasaannya. Padahal mereka begitu senang melihat Eunhyuk mulai berubah dari keautisannya. Dan sepertinya mereka tak bisa terlalu berharap Eunhyuk akan lebih terbuka pada mereka. Sama saja kasusnya saat Eunhyuk menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia juga tak banyak berbicara tentang bagaimana hubungannya, walaupun semua orang bisa melihat betapa dia merasa bahagia saat itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Siwon akhirnya mengakhiri interogasi itu dengan sedikit kekecewaan. "Artinya tinggal Kyunnie saja yang belum datang. Apa sebaiknya kita menunggunya dahulu atau kita mulai memesan saja?"

"Sebaiknya pesan makanan saja," celetuk Ryeowook, yang telah kembali dari dunia 'kanak-kanak'nya bersama Donghae. Jujur saja, dia tengah kelaparan saat ini.

"_Ne_, aku rasa kita memesan saja. Jika kita menunggu, kita bisa kelaparan duluan, sedangkan bocah itu belum jelas keberadaannya." Hangeng menyetujui pendapat Ryeowook.

Kibum pun memanggil pelayan dan mereka mulai memesan makanan ringan serta minuman. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, mereka pun kembali berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi apa saja yang terjadi selama kami tak ada?" Kibum memulai pembicaraan.

"Tak ada yang istimewa, sebenarnya." Eunhyuk yang menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. "Kalian hanya melewatkan satu festival kampus selama kalian berbulan madu. Festival tiga universitas, lebih tepatnya."

"Dan Kyuhyunnie ikut kompetisi menyanyi pada _Art Competition_ yang diadakan di festival itu. Dia mendapat juara pertama," lanjut Hangeng

"Benarkah?" Siwon merasa bangga pada sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

"Dan kalian tahu, _namja_ yang bersama Kyunnie saat pernikahan kalian, ternyata berkuliah di Seoul National University of Arts, satu dari tiga universitas penyelenggara festival itu." Ryeowook menimpali. "Dia juga mengikuti _Art Competition_ itu dan memenangkan juara kedua."

"Wow, berarti dia bukan orang sembarangan ya?" Kibum menanggapi dengan tatapan kagum. Pasalnya, universitas itu merupakan universitas yang cukup mahal.

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan bisa menilai dari segi materi, bocah bahkan bisa dibilang hampir setara denganmu, Siwon-ah." Hangeng ikut melontarkan pendapat.

Sementara empat dari kelima orang di meja itu sibuk mendiskusikan mengenai Kyuhyun dan _namja_ yang menemaninya di pesta pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum, Donghae hanya bisa menatap keadaan sekeliling dengan tatapan bosan. Sungguh, dia tak begitu paham dengan pembicaraan orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Hanya segelintir saja yang bisa ia cerna, misalnya festival yang ia ikuti beberapa waktu lalu. Mendengar itu, Donghae lantas mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terjadi saat itu. Dirinya yang terus bersama Eunhyuk hingga menyaksikan pengumuman pemenang _Art Competition_ bersama-sama – yang dimenangkan oleh Donghae di tempat pertama untuk kategori dance, omong-omong –, dan berakhir dengan Eunhyuk yang mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah karena hari yang hampir berganti malam. Dan sejak saat itu, Eunhyuk rutin menjemput Donghae di kampus dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Mengingat hal itu, entah mengapa Donghae merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Hae, apa kau sakit?" Eunhyuk, yang memperhatikan Donghae sedari tadi, sedikit mencemaskan keadaan Donghae yang terus diam dan tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah merah. Dia pun meraba kening Donghae untuk memastikan. Sedikit panas, ujar Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"A-_aniya_. Hae tak apa." Donghae semakin gugup saat Eunhyuk menempelkan telapak tangan di keningnya. Dan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Tapi wajahmu merah, Hae. Dan keningmu juga sedikit panas. Benar tak apa?"

"_Aniya_. Hae tidak sakit, sungguh. Dan Hae sudah berjanji akan menemani Hyukkie sampai selesai. Jadi Hae akan tetap disini."

"Baiklah. Kalau Hae lelah, beritahu aku. Biar aku segera mengantarmu pulang." Eunhyuk berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan lembut.

Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Betapa ia menyukai perhatian dari Eunhyuk. Membuatnya semakin merasa nyaman berada di dekat _namja_ yang perlahan-lahan telah mengisi hari-harinya belakangan ini.

Dan keempat orang yang terabaikan oleh EunHae moment itu hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat seorang Lee Hyukjae yang – jelas tampak – memiliki perasaan khusus pada _namja_ manis bernama Lee Donghae.

"_Mian yeorobun_, aku terlambat."

Sebuah suara kembali menginterupsi kegiatan di meja itu. Tampak seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dengan tergesa-gesa mendekati meja tempat keenam orang itu berkumpul.

"Tak apa, Kyunnie. Kami juga belum terlalu lama disini." Siwon memberikan pengertian.

Dan pandangan Kyuhyun tampaknya terpaku pada sosok Donghae yang sudah merebut semua perhatian Eunhyuk, membuatnya cukup bersusah payah duduk di samping Hangeng dengan hati yang memanas.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini? Berlari?" canda Ryeowook, berusaha membuat suasana yang berubah sedikit mencekam karena aura-aura tak enak yang menguar dari tatapan mata Kyuhyun.

"Enak saja. Memangnya aku sekuat itu?" Kyuhyun merengut kesal, yang untungnya berhasil membuat pandangan matanya melembut. "Zhoumi yang mengantarku kesini."

"Kau pergi bersama Zhoumi? Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Kibum sedikit antusias. Sepertinya ia ingin mengenal lebih jauh dengan sosok _namja_ yang telah mengisi hati Kyuhyun.

"Dia sedang memarkirkan mobilnya," jawab Kyuhyun.

Pembicaraan itu terinterupsi dengan kedatangan makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan sebelumnya.

"_Mian_, kami sudah memesan duluan sebelum kau datang," kekeh Ryeowook yang melihat wajah cemberut Kyuhyun yang tertinggal memesan makanan. "Salah sendiri kau datang paling akhir."

"Tapi paling tidak kalian kan bisa memesankan sesuatu untukku."

"Sudahlah, jangan cemberut lagi. Aku sudah memesan untukmu." Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara merdu juga sebuah sentuhan lembut di pundaknya.

"Terima kasih, Mi." Zhoumi tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun sedikit tertunduk dan tersipu malu.

"Hai, semuanya. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi." Zhoumi menyapa semua orang dengan santai.

"Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Zhoumi-_ssi_." Siwon membalas sapaan itu mewakili semua orang yang berada di sana, dan memberi isyarat agar Zhoumi duduk bersama mereka.

Perbincangan itu kembali tertunda karena mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati hidangan yang telah datang. Dan nampaknya Donghae begitu antusias dengan makanan yang ia pesan. Sejujurnya ia amat jarang makan di luar, karena masakan Sungmin yang begitu lezat selalu menunggunya di rumah. Dan tampaknya hidangan buatan cafe ini cukup memenuhi seleranya.

"Hyukkie, Hae mau kue lagi," rengek Donghae sambil menarik-narik lengan kemeja Eunhyuk.

"Hae sudah makan satu gelas besar Vanilla Shorbet dan dua potong Rasberry Charlotte. Dan Hae belum makan malam. Sungmin _Hyung_ bisa memarahiku karena sudah membuat Hae kekenyangan sebelum makan malam."

Bibir Donghae mengerucut imut mendengar penolakan itu. "Tapi Hae masih mau makan kue itu. Hae janji Hae akan menghabiskan makan malam nanti. Boleh ya?"

Akhirnya Eunhyuk mengalah dan memesankan satu potong kue lagi pada pelayan.

"Wah, Hae kuat sekali makan kue," tanggap Kibum sambil memandang ke arah Donghae dengan gemas. Sungguh, keberadaan Donghae membawa suasana yang lebih ceria di tengah-tengah mereka.

Donghae mengangguk dengan semangat. "Hae sangat suka kue. Hae selalu suka makanan yang manis."

"Dan mungkin karena itu juga Hae kelihatan sangat manis." Hangeng menimpali.

Mendengar hal itu, Donghae pun tersipu malu dan menunjukkan pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Dan Ryeowook yang duduk di samping Donghae otomatis mencubit kedua pipi itu dengan gemas dan berkata, "Aih, _neomu kyeopta_."

Diperlakukan seperti itu, Donghae pun merengut sambil mengaduh.

"Aish, berhentilah mencubiti pipi Donghae." Eunhyuk menepis jari-jari Ryeowook dari wajah Donghae dan membuat semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah lucu mereka.

Err, tidak semua orang yang duduk di meja itu yang tertawa. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, namun tak dapat dipungkiri matanya memancarkan rasa kesal yang cukup besar. Sesekali tangannya menggenggam erat pinggiran kursi yang ia duduki, menyalurkan rasa yang amat menyesakkan hatinya. Zhoumi hanya memandangi kejadian itu dengan sikap tenang. Tentu saja ia sangat berharap Kyuhyun tidak bertindak ceroboh, dengan membuat keributan di _cafe_ yang tenang ini misalnya.

"Aish, baiklah. Aku rasa aku sudah cukup puas dengan pertemuan kita untuk bulan ini." Siwon pun nampaknya akan segera mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. "Bagaimana dengan bulan depan? Apakah akan dilaksanakan pada hari Jumat di minggu kedua lagi?"

"Aku kelihatannya bisa meluangkan waktu," kata Hangeng. "Masa-masa koas-ku akan selesai bulan ini. Jadi aku takkan terlalu sibuk bulan depan."

"Aku dan Kyuhyun juga tak terlalu sibuk. Hanya beberapa ujian akhir semester, mengingat bulan depan adalah bulan Agustus." Ryeowook menjawab mewakili Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

"Aku tak tahu. Jika skripsiku bisa diselesaikan akhir bulan ini, aku akan mengikuti sidang di akhir bulan Agustus. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan cukup sibuk hingga pertengahan bulan." Eunhyuk yang selanjutnya membeberkan jadwalnya.

"Bummie juga hampir sama saja dengan Kyunnie dan Wookie. Dan aku, walau di akhir musim panas juga akan mengikuti sidang, aku rasa aku pun masih bisa meluangkan waktu selama awal musim panas," ujar Siwon.

"Itu artinya, kita akan berkumpul lagi pada hari Jumat di minggu kedua bulan depan?" Kibum yang menyimpulkan semua pendapat. Dan semua orang mengangguk setuju.

* * *

##########

* * *

Eunhyuk baru saja selesai melepaskan kunci sepedanya ketika Hangeng mendekatinya. Saat ia menoleh, Donghae yang awalnya berada di di sampingnya telah dibawa agak menjauh oleh Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"Hyukkie, boleh aku bicara?" tanya Hangeng. Terdengar sedikit hati-hati dari nada suaranya.

"Tentu, _Ge_. Ada apa?" Eunhyuk segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Hangeng.

"Ehm, begini ..." Hangeng sedikit melirik Donghae yang sedang dibelikan _ice cream cone_ rasa coklat oleh Ryeowook dan Kibum, lalu kembali memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "... aku sempat membicarakan masalah kejiwaan Donghae kepada beberapa seniorku yang mengambil jurusan psikiater dan psikoanalis. Dan ada dua dari mereka yang tertarik untuk mempelajarinya lebih lanjut."

Eunhyuk tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama hingga Hangeng meneruskan, "Mereka bilang, keadaan Donghae masih mungkin untuk disembuhkan, melalui terapi khusus yang baru saja ditemukan beberapa tahun ini. Mereka berdua memang belum pernah mencobanya secara langsung, namun terapi ini terbukti cukup berhasil pada beberapa pasien yang mengalami hal yang mirip seperti yang dialami Donghae."

"Jadi, _Gege_ bermaksud ..."

Hangeng mengangguk. "Tolong bicarakan hal ini pada Sungmin-_ssi_. Aku tidak mungkin memberikan persetujuan tanpa izin dari wali Donghae sendiri."

Eunhyuk cukup gembira mendengar apa yang disampaikan Hangeng. Donghae bisa disembuhkan? Apa lagi yang bisa lebih membahagiakan dari hal itu? "Baiklah, akan kusampaikan pada Sungmin _Hyung_ mengenai hal ini."

"Aku menunggu kabar baik darimu."

...

Donghae terus memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang. Wajar saja ia masih sedikit takut, seumur hidup ia belum pernah dibonceng dengan sepeda, karena ia telah bisa menaiki sepeda sendiri sejak umur lima tahun. Namun tentu saja baginya, dapat pulang bersama Eunhyuk, entah itu menaiki bus atau sepeda, semuanya sama-sama menyenangkan. Dan benar bahwa ia sangat bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Hyukkie," kata Donghae saat Eunhyuk menurunkannya tepat di depan rumah mungilnya.

"Sama-sama." Eunhyuk tersenyum menatap Donghae, dan senyuman itu berhasil membuat wajah Donghae sedikit merona. Ia akui bahwa wajah Eunhyuk sangat tampan saat tersenyum.

"Mau mampir?" Donghae menawarkan demi kesopanan.

"Sungmin _Hyung_ belum pulang?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya.

"Kelihatannya belum," jawab Donghae seraya melirik jam tangan warna biru lautnya. "Mungkin Min _Hyung_ akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Dia bilang hari ini dia sibuk sekali."

"Besok pagi dia ada di rumahkah?"

"Dia akan pergi mengurus catering sebelum pukul sepuluh setiap akhir pekan."

"Baiklah, aku akan datang lagi kemari sebelum pukul sembilan pagi ..." Eunhyuk bersiap mengayuh sepeda dan memandang Donghae lekat-lekat sambil berkata, "... dan aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan sepanjang hari setelah mendapat izin dari Sungmin _Hyung_ besok."

Donghae hanya menatap kosong sambil memikirkan kata-kata Eunhyuk hingga punggung _namja_ itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Eunhyuk mengajaknya ... berjalan-jalan di akhir pekan? Berdua?

* * *

##########

* * *

Kedua _namja_ itu berada di pinggiran Sungai Han sambil memandangi langit senja. _Namja_ yang pertama bersandar di kap mobil dengan sikap lesu, sementara _namja_ lainnya, yang lebih tinggi, lebih memilih menikmati _coffee cup_ yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

"Kopimu dingin, Kyu," ujar si _namja_ tinggi, Zhoumi, kepada _namja_ di sebelahnya.

Sebuah gumaman terdengar sebagai tanggapan dari pertanyaan Zhoumi. Kyuhyun belum ingin meminum kopinya. Ia masih ingin menikmati langit sore yang tampak berawan.

"Lagi-lagi kau begini. Eunhyuk-_ssi_ kah?"

Mata Kyuhyun kembali berubah sendu. Perasaan ini, rasa sakit yang menusuk ke dalam hatinya.

"Apa aku keterlaluan?"

Zhoumi menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun yang menghela nafas panjang bernada frustasi.

"Sudah kukatakan, itu bukan suatu kesalahan. Perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi, Kyu."

"Tapi aku selalu seperti ini. Tak suka melihat Hyukkie _Hyung_ memanjakan _namja_ kekanakan itu. Aku bisa melihat sinar yang berbeda pada mata mereka berdua, dan itu benar-benar membuatku sesak. Aku ingin sekali bisa memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi aku ini siapa? Hyukkie _Hyung_ bukan milikku. Aku bahkan tak punya urusan dengan bocah itu."

Zhoumi hanya terdiam, mendengarkan keluh kesah dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin menyela maupun menyalahkan. Ia ingin objektifitas, menilai semuanya dengan kepala dingin, tanpa emosi.

"Mungkin aku akan menyarankan apa yang pernah aku sarankan padamu," kata Zhoumi pelan-pelan. "Tegaskan hatimu, apa yang kau rasakan. Itu akan membuatmu lebih terbuka pada apa yang kau lihat, tidak memandang mereka berdua dengan penuh kecemburuan lagi. Bila kau sudah bisa menetapkan hati, yakinlah kau akan lebih mudah menerima semuanya."

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam-dalam. Zhoumi selalu berkata seperti itu, hanya saja ia yang tak pernah melakukan apa yang disarankan Zhoumi dengan benar. Apakah sudah saatnya ia menyingkirkan segala keraguan di hatinya?

"Mi."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Tentu."

"Aku ingin melakukan apa yang selalu kau sarankan padaku. Dan hingga saat itu tiba, saat aku bisa menemukan ketetapan hatiku, aku ingin kau memberikanku ruang dan waktu."

Zhoumi tersenyum mendengarnya. Ruang dan waktu? Bahkan nyawanya pun akan diberikan jika Kyuhyun memintanya. Hanya ruang dan waktu: ruang pribadi untuk sendiri, dan waktu untuk berpikir. Tak ada sulitnya.

"Baiklah, Kyu. Aku rasa aku bisa memberikannya."

* * *

##########

* * *

Sesuai janjinya pada Eunhyuk, Donghae menghabiskan makan malam yang dibuat Sungmin dengan lahap, seperti biasa. Ia tak ingin mengingkari janjinya, sekaligus tak ingin mengecewakan _Hyung_ tersayangnya karena tak mampu menghabiskan makan malam yang telah disajikan untuknya. Sungmin pun tersenyum melihat Donghae yang tampak berbinar sejak ia pulang sore tadi. Dia sudah bisa menebak-nebak apa yang membuat Donghae begitu bahagia, namun ia tertarik untuk mendengarkannya ceritanya secara langsung dari sang _namdongsaeng_.

"Jadi, apa makanannya enak?" tanya Sungmin memulai basa-basi.

Donghae mengangguk imut. "Masakan Min _Hyung_ selalu lezat." Dan mengacungkan dua jempol tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Apa Hae pulang dengan Mochi sore ini?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Hyukkie menjemput Hae sore ini. Jadi Hae tak bersama Mochi yang pulang dijemput Ye _Hyung_. Dan Hyukkie membawa sepeda. Dia membonceng Hae. Sedikit lambat memang, tapi Hae sangat menyukainya."

"Sepeda? Benarkah?"

Sungmin pun menunjukkan reaksi yang sama seperti para sahabat Eunhyuk mengenai kendaraan pribadi dan Eunhyuk. Lee Hyukjae bukanlah penyuka kendaraan pribadi, itulah fakta yang Sungmin tahu. Dan sekarang Eunhyuk menjemput adiknya dengan sepeda? Astaga, dunia sudah sedikit bergeser dari porosnya, pikirnya.

"He'em. Hyukkie menjemput Hae dengan sepeda. Lalu kami pergi ke sebuah cafe, dan Hae bertemu dengan teman-teman Hyukkie."

"Teman-teman Hyukkie? Yang pernah datang ke rumah kita?"

Donghae mengangguk dengan semangat. "Dua di antaranya adalah pengantin yang Hae lihat di pesta pernikahan bulan lalu, dan dua lainnya juga ada di pesta tersebut. Dua orang lagi, Hae lupa apakah pernah bertemu dengan Hae atau tidak."

"Dan mereka cukup baik menerima Hae?"

"Mereka tampak senang. Dan mereka tak marah karena Hae bersama Hyukkie. Mereka bahkan membelikan Hae es krim coklat."

"Lalu Hyukkie mengantar Hae pulang?"

"Iya. Dan ..." Donghae tampak bersemu mengingat perkataan Eunhyuk sebelum meninggalkan Donghae di depan rumahnya, "... Hyukkie bilang dia akan kesini lagi besok."

Sungmin tampak berbinar saat Donghae melanjutkan, "Hyukkie ingin mengajak Hae berjalan-jalan di akhir pekan."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**From the Author …**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ketujuh dari Get Up & Go ^^

Gak begitu mood juga pas bikin, tapi masih cukup mampu menyelesaikan chap ini. Ga ada konflik yang berarti, hanya ingin menegaskan awal konflik di chap sebelumnya, dan memberikan clue bahwa akan ada cast tambahan di chapter mendatang. Errr, atau dua chapter mendatang? Ah, entahlah. Hahahaha. Yang penting bakal ada cast lagi, yeyey.

Baiklah, ga banyak omong lagi deh. Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review here?

* * *

::::::::::::::

**Review Replies**

**KimPumpkin** : *cubit pipi* Minta dicium ya? Cerewet amat sih … Gomawo semangatnya, dan gomawo atas review-nya.

**KimSunRi** : Hehehe, makasih udah suka dengan cerita EunHae perdana-ku … Gomawo atas review-nya.

**arumfishy** : Tak apa, yang penting masih sempet review … Mudah-mudahan EunHae selalu bersama selamanya … Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Ahjumma Namja** : Udah banyak belum moment MiXian-nya? Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Rinchaaan** : Mianhe baru update sekarang. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Eunhae127** : Iya, ini udah cukup lama sejak update terakhir. Tapi ini udah diusahain dilanjut kok. Salam kenal juga. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Lee Suhae** : Ini udah dilanjut. Maaf lama. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**chika. sigadiezgendiz** : Ya, banyak crack pair disini … Henry Gege? Entahlah, author belum tahu mau dipair sama siapa Mochi China satu itu ... Mudah-mudahan ga terlalu banyak konflik disini, soalnya di FF author sebelumnya udah ada banyak konflik. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Guest** (for chap 1-6) : Gomawo atas review-nya. Mudah-mudahan terus suka dengan FF ini.

**JejeKyu Red Saphire** (for chap 1-6) : Sebenarnya author ga terlalu memastikan yang mana uke dan seme antara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Tapi kelihatannya emang lebih cocok Eunhyuk yang jadi seme di cerita ini. Gomawo atas review-nya.


End file.
